The Summer, Set
by EfThe1
Summary: Set after the New York episode. How Brittany and Santana spend their summer, how they cope with each other's feelings, and how their relationship develops. Brittana/Santittany.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Open Your Eyes**

Brittany stared at the clock on her nightstand like a hawk waiting for the right time to catch its prey. The sunlight of the early morning was already beginning to make its way through the curtains, giving a light shine to the blonde's hair, who stayed curled up on the bed sheets, her arms close to her body whilst the anticipation of a new day started to boil through her body. The clock kept ticking with each passing second, resounding through the room almost as if there were no birds chirping outside – all that Brittany could focus on right now was time. If you were to walk in the blonde's room, all you would notice would be a very sleepy girl, who was probably waiting for her alarm clock to sound. You would never guess the real reason why this seemingly "innocent" girl was so impatient – Santana.

The Latina had promised her, promised that as soon as she woke up – which was usually around eight in the morning – she would pick up the phone and call Brittany.

"_I promise Britt, eight am sharp". _

_Santana had placed a light kiss on her cheek before trotting down to her Land Rover, waving at her with a smile before leaving the parking lot on the last day of school._

The relationship both the girls had shared ended in confusion and insecurity, not knowing where their relationship would go. They'd have claimed that they were in love with each other, that they'd be willing to give the world for them, but nothing was entirely official, they hadn't even kissed in a while. She had broken up with Artie, and yet again, professed her undying love to Santana.

"_I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life…"_

Each word in that simple, yet powerful sentence was pure reality, untainted veracity. Brittany had meant every word, and she knew Santana loved her too – but Santana was not ready yet, not ready to come out. In some fashion, Brittany understood her, she knew it would be a grueling task for the Latina, something she was thoroughly scared of, something that she would have to face for the rest of her life – name callings, constant fights, and general unbroken fear, but Brittany would do anything, everything she could to make sure Santana knew that she would be there for her, every step of the way, through every tear, every sob, everything she would go through…

_Fondue for two_

_Fondue for two!_

_That's some hot dish!_

_Fondue for two!_

_And again…_

_Britt…no._

_But it's my ringtone… _

_Britta-…_

_Fondue for two…_

The silly ringtone, that had both hers and Santana's voice on it echoed throughout the room, making Brittany almost jump off her skin, not realizing she had fallen asleep again. With a low grunt, she looked at the clock, one eye open:

8:02 am.

Knowing the two minutes didn't mean anything – Santana probably just woke up – she stretched to grab the phone from the nightstand, Santana's name and picture flickering on the screen.

"Hey…" Brittany choked out, her voice evident with grogginess and sleepiness, finally taking notice of how little sleep she had gotten last night. "You called".

"'Course I did honey, I promised remember?"

"Yeah, I know". Brittany smiled, forcing herself to say coherent words, her eyelids fighting her for dominance, her body begging her to sleep just five more minutes. But now she was on the phone with Santana, and nothing could pull her off – if someone were to try and make their conversation halt, then they'd have to separate her from the phone, kicking and screaming bloody murder.

"What are your plans for today?" Santana broke the quick silence, the noise of shuffling in the background – she was probably looking for something or making her bed.

"I don't know, where do you want to take me?"

Santana laughed lightly, sighing on the phone while she took a seat on the edge of her bed while desperately trying to find her phone charger. It amused her and flattered her how Brittany always wanted to be around her, always wanted to make plans with her, despite fights or tension – Brittany would always brighten her day, and she wouldn't dare miss an opportunity to be with the gorgeous blonde, who could take her breath away with a smile. "Pun intended?" Santana smirked, looking at herself in the mirror while she tried to fix her hair into a decent state, the friction of the pillows causing it to stick everywhere in different directions.

Brittany's tired snickered brought a smile on Santana's face. The blonde hummed thoughtfully for a minute, teasing Santana with the answer. However, Santana frowned at the hum, panic overtaking her, not sure if Brittany still wanted to keep things up – after all the hurt they'd been through, war veteran's pain didn't measure up. It reminded Santana of the day after singing _Landslide_, the emotional pained she had succumbed herself to, the countless, overflowing sea of tears that would pool out of her eyes every time she would think of Brittany's rejection. She had begged her mother to let her stay home, using a throbbing migraine as an excuse, relieved that she didn't have to face the emotional pain face-to-face, not daring to even look at stupid McCripples Pants next to Brittany in his stupid wheelchair. It still hurt, to imagine Britt with him, knowing that she had chosen him over her.

"I don't know, do you want it to be?" Brittany finally answered, only a few seconds passing since Santana's inner demons started to haunt her. It took her a few more seconds to push the thoughts aside, deciding to remain chirpy for her best friend, not wanting her to hear any pain in her voice at Britt's hesitation.

"What'd you think?" Santana raised an eyebrow, chuckling smugly.

"I think that's a yes".

"Smart girl".

They talked on the phone for what seemed like hours, each one telling each other how they had slept, a light tension in the air, but it was pretty obvious where the palpitating strain came from – the unresolved issues of their confusing relationship. Santana would smile every time Brittany would giggle, a small shiver always running down her spine every time the blonde would say her name, almost as if the way she said it illustrated every feeling that Brittany had for the steadfast Latina, all the lust, the love, the passion, reflected in the way Santana's name rolled off Brittany's tongue.

"So, you'll come over right?" Brittany's question lingered with an air of anticipation – maybe this wasn't hopeless after all, maybe Brittany did want this relationship to work, maybe they could work things out, maybe Brittany would give Santana time to adjust to the changes that were going to result with her confessions.

"Yeah Britt, how about in an hour, that okay?"

Brittany's lips tugged into a light smile, squealing lightly on the phone, causing Santana to laugh at her friend, her cuteness never failing to amuse her. "Yeah, that's perfect". Brittany responded…

"Mom, Santana's coming over, would you make some breakfast please?" Brittany screamed. Santana had to separate the black cell phone away from her ear, Brittany's scream making her flinch – pretty sure she had gone deaf in one ear. "Okay, c'mon over, I'll be waiting".

"All right Britt, Britt, see ya in a few. I got to shower".

"San…" Brittany called before Santana hung up.

"Yeah, B?"

"Think of me while you're in there, will you?"

Santana froze, her breath hitching in her throat while the line clicked, announcing Brittany had ended the call. It had been a while with a sort of exchange of that levity between the blonde and the Latina, a while since any seductive words had been said, and now, Brittany's seductive, smooth words lingered in her head, repeating themselves with the same tone Brittany had used, making her blood boil. Who was her to deny such a request? What Brittany wants, Brittany gets – Santana walked toward her shower.

* * *

><p>The familiar ding of the doorbell took only a second to reach Brittany's ear, who jumped over Lord Tubbington, ran full speed down the stairs, sprinted past her sister, and threw herself to open the door. Before Santana could even register that Brittany had opened the door, she found herself being held by the slightly taller blonde, who was squeezing the life out of her with a bone crushing hug. Santana's eyes grew wide and she grunted, coughing from the lack of air, but nonetheless, returned the hug with the same fervor that Brittany had laid on it. Brittany rubbed the middle of Santana's back, tracing invisible circles in time with her breathing. Santana closed her eyes, for a moment, not caring if anyone saw, just melting in Brittany's warm embrace. She forgot about everything, about school, about Glee club, about her fears, her insecurities, confessions, lies, and repercussions. She forgot about Artie, about her family, about her sexuality. She breathed in the scent that could only be called Brittany, the slight hint of Strawberries with a floral, girly, intoxicating scent that loitered on her t-shirt.<p>

"You smell pretty". Santana mumbled, not realizing her words and the fact that they've been hugging for at least a minute now. Brittany giggled softly, and Santana could hear her intake of breath, smelling Santana's hair.

"You smell pretty too, like vanilla and roses".

"It's the shampoo". A mumble again, since she was pressing her lips against Brittany's shoulder, refusing to let her go of any second.

"No…" Brittany began. "It's you, that's just how you smell, like Santana".

Santana could feel her cheeks getting hot, the obvious blush almost barely visible on her skin. Her hands fisted the back of Brittany's shirt, almost as if they've been apart for ages, and it had only been about sixteen hours. Too soon though, Brittany began to pull away, gently brushing her fingertips over Santana's palm, a taunting smile swirling through her red, full, lips. Santana felt the urge to kiss her, to kiss her until they were both out of breath, but she knew it wasn't the best idea.

"Wanna come inside?" Brittany urged, the predominant smile slightly diminishing as she waited for Santana's reply.

"Sure Britt, Britt".

* * *

><p>Santana sat on the kitchen island in the familiar kitchen of the Pierce family. This place was so familiar, so definite in her mind, that she probably could consider this kitchen her own, given the fact that she probably knew it better than she did her own. Santana knew where everything was in this kitchen, the forks, the knives, plates, cups, blenders, pans, and every other kitchen utensil that comes into mind. Her eyes though, despite the juicy omelet that lay in front of her eyes, never failed to leave Brittany, who was eating away furiously, as if she hadn't eaten in months. Santana's eyebrow was raised, her hand fixated on the fork she was holding absentmindedly bringing a piece of her omelet in her mouth. Brittany however, ate three bites in the time it took her to get hers into her mouth.<p>

"Wow, slow down Britt, you're going to end up choking on that".

Brittany looked up and swallowed, pursing her lips apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just, hungry…" _And anxious 'cause you're here. _Brittany didn't say the last part out loud; instead she reached forward and held Santana's hand for a second, before going back to devouring her food. Santana's throaty chuckle made Brittany smile, and she looked up again to see the Latina munching on her food, looking like she was enjoying it. Brittany couldn't help but notice that Santana looked gorgeous with what she was wearing – that leather jacket that Brittany loved and had borrowed from Santana on a couple of occasions, the tight skinny jeans that hung rigidly against her perfect long legs, the shirt that was tight against her frame, the words _'HOT STUFF'_ a tempting text that was printed on the front, and the light makeup that made Santana looked like a goddess.

"Didn't your mom and dad tell you that it's rude to stare Britt, Britt?" Santana laughed, the last piece of her food making its way toward her mouth. Brittany hadn't even noticed that she was staring at Santana, let alone the fact that Santana had noticed. The blonde's cheeks turned red and she bit her lip.

"Sorry… You just, look good today… I mean, more than good".

Brittany's words made Santana smile slightly, whose gaze traveled to meet the sky blue eyes of the perky blonde. Their eyes met, and in that instant, that paused spark that had waited to come out, burned in their eyes, without any need for words, the intensity of the moment said enough, they knew that if they held their feelings any longer, they were going to burst. Brittany, being the brave one, leaned in, her eyes closed as she searched for Santana's lips. Santana's breath caught up in her mouth, not expecting Brittany to take the first step, waiting as Brittany approached closer and closer to her expectant lips. She felt the blonde's warm breathing nearing, pausing just momentarily to look at Santana. Santana leaned forward…

"Sis, where is Mr. Jumbo?"

Brittany's eyes snapped open, her head turning quickly to meet her sister's gaze, who had her head tilted to the side, like a puppy anticipating something. Santana groaned quietly, and turned to eat her breakfast, the adoration she held for Brittany's younger sister disappearing momentarily. _Talk about rotten timing… _

"I don't know sweetie, did you look under your bed?" Brittany asked, playing the part of 'nothing-was-happening-here' perfectly. Santana had taught her well, especially in the sneaking around part, although a part of her suspected Brittany's parents already knew – no one spent three hours doing homework in a room, especially Brittany, who had such a low attention span that she couldn't focus on one thing for longer than fifteen minutes – at least when Santana was around.

"No, I'm gonna go lookey". Brittany's younger sister, Melissa, ran full speed towards her room, her loud steps a bang on each of the staircases that she stepped on.

"Sorry 'bout that" Brittany frowned.

"S'lright" Santana smiled a delicate, sad smile. Brittany noticed and leaned in to press her lips on Santana's cheek, a loud sigh escaping the blonde's lips while her nosed roamed against Santana's temple. Santana reached for Brittany, her hand touching the blonde's cheek.

"I shouldn't have…" Brittany started.

"Don't Britt, its okay… It wasn't your fault". Santana's eyes closed, wishing that the moment had not been ruined, that Brittany didn't feel guilty for something that Santana wanted for to happen more than anything. She would kill to have Brittany's lips connected with her own again, she would kick up a storm, fight anything, or anyone, in order to prove to Brittany that she wanted to be with her and that she wanted to claim her as _hers_.

"Santana?"

"Yes Britt?"

"Can you explain me the difference between an egg with a chicken inside of it, and one with an egg in it?"

Santana laughed, glad that Brittany always knew how to break the tension. "It's the same thing honey".

"That's what Tina said… But, if there's a chicken inside of the egg, then we're eating baby chickens?" Santana could hear the whimper in the blonde's voice, her child-like nature making Santana melt.

"Well, they can't really feel anything Britt, they're not fully developed yet, it takes a little time for the yolk to become an actual fetus".

Brittany's face was priceless, filled with confusion and full-on bewilderment. Santana realized she'd been using very developed vocabulary. The Latina snickered. "What I mean is that, no, you're not technically eating a chicken. Just don't think about it okay? You like eggs, and chicken… Don't kick yourself over it". Santana explained again, toning down her vocabulary to a more Brittany level.

"Oh, I've totally done that".

"No…why would you kick…" Santana shook her head and laughed louder, grabbing her sides. She realized that Brittany was actually serious, and this made her laugh double, her hands moving to the island to keep herself from doubling on the floor laughing. "How did you do that?"

"Dunno… Wanna see?" Brittany began to stand up…

"No, no… No… Britt…" Santana, still laughing, grabbed the blonde's wrists. "I didn't mean to kick yourself, as in, raise your leg and kick yourself on the head or something. What I meant is, don't make a big deal out of it".

"Oh…" Brittany bit her lip, and then began to laugh along with the Latina, chuckling and burying her face on Santana's shoulder. Santana enveloped her arms around the girl's waist, holding her close while they both laughed hysterically, having missed these moments almost as much as their love making, their kisses, and their touches. She missed hanging out with Britt, laughing, and just being silly, the only one person Santana could be herself with.

"When you girls are done laughing like two crazy lunatics, would you help me out with the bags?" Brittany's mom interjected, neither Brittany nor Santana had heard her footsteps. For this one time, Santana didn't pull away from Brittany's embrace, who turned her cheek to look at her mom with a snicker, nodding and pulling away from the laughing Latina. Santana immediately felt the absence of Brittany when she pulled away, wishing she'd linger for a longer time in her arms – she was glad Mrs. Pierce hadn't said anything, or suspected anything. "Hello Santana, fancy to see you here. It's been a while". Mrs. Pierce genuine smile made Santana smile back, her white teeth reflecting the familiar smirk on Brittany's lips.

"Yeah, sorry Mrs. Pierce, just a lot of work…" Santana would have to develop on her cover for her long absence at Brittany's house, but she thought that, _that _would do for now.

"Yeah, Brittany commented on you being busy, I'm glad to see you back here though, Britt sure missed you".

Santana bit her lip, feeling guilty. "Sorry…"

"It's all right!" Mrs. Pierce handed Brittany some shopping bags, and Santana immediately moved to take some weight off her arms, stealing a glance at the beautiful blonde, who noticed Santana's look, only to look back at her, a warm smile on her lips. Santana wished that her moments wouldn't have been interrupted, and she could see it on Brittany's eyes, that the blonde wished so too.

Something told her, this summer would be different. This summer, she decided she would spend time for Brittany, do anything for Brittany, and most importantly, prove to Brittany that if they are together, she'd be more than proud to call her _my girlfriend. _It wasn't as easy as it sounds.

**A/N: Reviews please! Suggestions are great too, they help me out. If you have anything you want me to write about, post it on a review. Also, if you have any comments, concerns, feel free to click the review button.**

**Also, each chapter is going to have a title of a song I think fits for Brittany and Santana. This one is; quite obviously**_**, Open Your Eyes**_** by Snow Patrol. And i just HAD to put the egg line in there, HeMo made me pee myself laughing with that one.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And i know it's a REALLY fast update, but I was aching to put this up. Sorry it's a bit angsty, but it gets better. Promise. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

**I Will Possess Your Heart**

Brittany squealed, the sound of the blonde's chirpy voice making the pigeons on the sidewalk fly away, scared of whoever made the loud noise. The trees were the most predominant part of the familiar park in Lima, Ohio. People ran around, some with their dogs on their leashes, others just sat on the sidewalk, talking to whoever sat beside them. The air was filled with excitement from the coming of summer, something that was highly anticipated in the minds of all the teenagers, not only in McKinley High, but also all around Ohio. The cheerful side of summer was thoroughly reflected in the faces of the two girls who were running, full speed, down Lima Park. Santana chased after Brittany, her face filled with the chocolate frosting Brittany had managed to plaster on her face when the Latina wasn't looking, and now Santana sought revenge, the whipped cream of her Frapuccino overflowing on the plastic cup she was holding.

Brittany screamed, Santana drawing closer and closer – they were so equally matched in speed, their former Cheerios practice giving them the knee strength that they needed to easily be one of the fastest runners in WMHS, apart from the Cross Country peeps.

"No, no, no!" Brittany stopped suddenly, Santana's eyes widening as she tried to stop, but her proximity was too much, because it failed to give her time to halt completely, and now she found herself, crashing against the blonde's back, sending them rolling down the small hill, Santana's laughter matching that of Brittany, who clung tightly onto the Latina's shirt. The hill was small, but it didn't fail to make the two get dirty, Santana dreading the day she decided to wear a white shirt, knowing it'll take her that much longer to get the grass stains off.

These things, these insignificant acts of friendship, of trust, are what made Brittany and Santana. Santana was being a goof-ball, rolling around in the grass with her best friend (whom she was in love with), and laughing like no other, content to have the opportunity to be herself, the one girl only Britt knew she was. This act of affection, of them rolling down the hill together, wouldn't have been shared with anyone else – taking in consideration the fact that if anyone else dared to get frosting on her face, Santana would have probably kicked them on the groin – only Brittany could get away with ruining her makeup without any repercussions.

"Owie…" Brittany finally said, their bodies intertwined in a way that would only be seen on a _Twister _game – another thing that Santana only played with Brittany, not only because she would give the blonde anything she wanted, but because that meant that their bodies would have been touching, and she could get away with it.

Santana laughed softly, hugging Brittany tightly and forgetting she was in a public place – although she truly doubted anyone was down here, giving the fact that they'd run really far into the park, and that they were at the bottom of a hill. "Yeah, you big goof, my face smacked rights onsto your back". In a mocking tone, Santana grinned.

"And it's my fault?" Brittany pouted, and Santana couldn't help herself. She traced Brittany's bottom lip with her thumb, wishing she could take it between her lips like she used to before all this shit happened. Brittany looked at Santana's finger, the same thoughts running through her mind.

Santana cleared her throat. "Yeah, it's your fault…" She looked at the Frappuccino, and noticed that more than half of its contents had spilled on the ground; however, some of the whipped cream still remained. She dipped her fingers in the cream and brought them to Brittany's face, smudging it all over her cheeks, nose, forehead, and mouth. Brittany giggled, scrunching her face and licking the whipped cream off her mouth. Santana fought every demon inside her not to stare and jump at her.

"You still have some…" Brittany paused, pointing at the spot where Santana had frosting, on the side of her lip. "Let me…" Brittany leaned and attempted to remove the brown spot from Santana's lip, failing completely. Brittany didn't know if it was a good idea, to lean over and kiss Santana, take off the brown smudge that still remained on the Latina's lip. Santana wished, prayed, that Brittany would lean over and kiss her – but then she realized, they were in a public park, and she was definitely not ready for _that _much public announcement. So Santana cleared her throat, licked her thumb, and took the brown smudge off the side of her lip, mentally kicking herself for the look of sadness on Brittany's eyes, noticing that in fact, Brittany had wanted to kiss her – another opportunity she let slip. _What the fuck is wrong with you Lopez? Get a grip and stop hurting her. _

Santana bit her lip and got up slowly, offering her hand to her best friend, who took it and pulled herself up. Santana knew she couldn't kiss her, not here, not now, especially not after she ruined the moment, so instead, she leaned and kissed Brittany's cheek softly. "Sorry… for crashing into you" She whispered, hugging the blonde tightly, nearly choking her to death, the double meaning of her words unnoticeable to Brittany.

"S'okay" Brittany interjected, rubbing Santana's back softly. "Want to go for another frap?"

"Only if you let me smudge you with it again, fairly this time, no running away".

"Deal".

Santana reached for the napkin she had put in her pocket when she had purchased her coffee, and began wiping Brittany's face, taking off all the remains of the whipped cream off her features.

"Thanks" Britt smiled, grabbed Santana's hand, and pulled her up the hill.

* * *

><p>People gathered around in the coffee shop, the tables beginning to fill with people as lunch time came close. The line that was usually empty was now filled with eons of people, all eager to get their afternoon coffee – lingering longer in the confines of the shop since most of them were out on vacation. Santana and Brittany were just two more people in the crowd, no one looked at them – except for the occasional pervert who would check out Brittany's legs or Santana's chest – and Brittany wondered if it was going to be that way the day Santana came out of the closet.<p>

Brittany watched Santana as she slurped her iced coffee, the occasional sound of the straw being sucked on too hard making her blink, bringing her down from her trance. Santana was quiet, and Brittany was unsure why, but at least, she enjoyed watching her best friend (the girl whom she was madly in love with) drinking her coffee away. She liked to watch the way her red lips would wrap around the tiny straw, and she remembered the marvels Santana could do with those set of lips, sending small shivers down her spine, hoping Santana wouldn't notice.

Santana's head shot up, looking straight at Brittany. _Shit…She saw that, I knew she was psychic! _"Bathroom, I'll be right back Britt". Santana said, jumping up on her feat and touching Brittany's shoulder on the way to the rest room, Brittany's gaze following the Latina's steps.

Santana leaned against the bathroom sink, sucking in a breath and letting it out slowly, so overwhelmed with feelings that it consumed her. She had been so silent with Brittany back there, but that was because she was afraid she'd say something she'd regret – maybe profess her feelings for her in public, or have the urge to kiss her once she saw her lips moving again – so she'd settle for staying quiet, hoping Brittany would make a witty comment that would make her laugh, but she never did.

Santana turned on the sink, settling her hands below the cool water, making her hands sting slightly, wishing there was something that could numb her from feeling ashamed, numb her from the world so she could come out to Brittany, today, right this instant. She knew though, that it was almost impossible that she'd get rid of that like magic. _Maybe if I wasn't so fucking stubborn I could have done this before. Maybe if I wasn't judgmental, I could go out there and kiss her like no one has kissed her before. _All she could do though was stare at her reflection in the mirror, screaming for her to stop being a coward. The good looking girl couldn't see one trace of the beauty she had seen in herself before, in her place, stood a scared little girl, a girl scared to be judged, scared to be called dyke, scared to face the reality of her sexuality. But what shocked the most was, that this was the first time Santana truly recognized herself, truly saw that _this _was the Santana Brittany had fallen for – Santana, with her flaws, insecurities, fears, defects, crazy rants, bitchy acts, and lifelong promiscuity. Brittany would take her, no matter what she did or who she was.

Santana wiped her hands on one of the paper towels, crumbling it up on a ball and tossing it to the garbage can. The door was pushed open by her hands and she headed straight to Brittany.

"… I'm just really sorry Brittany, I know I hurt you. I never meant it, I know it's a little late but it's been killing me, you know I love you".

Santana froze, the sight she was seeing bringing on red, blind fury and construct jealousy, raging in her like a green monster, The Hulk in the flesh trying to rip through her body, wanting to pick up the cripple by the shirt and throw him down a cliff – sure as hell brought a satisfying smile on her face. Brittany, however, didn't even notice that Santana was watching, her hands in fists, and her jaw clenched so tightly you'd think it would be broken.

"I know Artie, but it really did hurt… I mean, you were the only person – apart from Santana – that never called me stupid… and then you did. I loved you too, but, I don't know…" Brittany chattered on, as Santana approached the table, tears of envy and jealousy streaming down her cheeks and it took everything in her power not to throw Artie off the wheelchair, knowing that it would probably upset Brittany if she did. Brittany turned, saw Santana's tears and shook her head.

"San… Wait…" Brittany called out as Santana grabbed her purse, unable to stay, knowing she'd probably say something she'd regret – leaving was the best option, one that didn't mean her heart breaking or the love of her life getting hurt. Santana threw a twenty on the table, turned on her heel and stormed out, pushing past a couple of people who were huddled together in an attempt to grab a cappuccino. "Santana!"

People seemed unconcerned with this exchange, or were too fathomed with their food to notice. Brittany sat back down on her chair, sinking down and crossing her arms over her chest. Artie looked back and forth between the two of them. Although he knew about both of them already, and would do anything to get Brittany back, he asked. "What was that?"

Brittany shook her head, not realizing that she hurt Santana by talking to Artie – although it was a little unfair, she knew that her dating Artie was one of the principal reasons everything crumbled down in the first place. "Nothing… Just…" Brittany buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

Artie approached and placed a hand on Brittany's back. "Hey, you can tell me about it. Want to talk?"

"Artie… I can't get back together with you, I just can't".

Artie frowned. "Because of Santana?"

"Yes…"

"I thought you two were just… hooking up" Artie cringed – although the idea would be hot for any teenage boy, he couldn't help but realize how many times Brittany could have cheated on him.

"We were, at first…"

"And?"

"Then she told me she was in love with me…"

Artie scooted closer to Brittany with his wheelchair, tilting her chin up. "And?" He repeated.

"I told her I couldn't be with her because I was with you…" Brittany swallowed. "And then, she stopped talking, started walking down the halls like a zombie – she was hurt, and I was the one that hurt her. It killed me. Then she was denying she ever said it, because she wanted everything to disappear, the pain I had put her through, and although – she had first hurt _me, _it didn't change the fact that it was even worse for her".

"You chose me instead of her?"

Brittany nodded, sniffling. "Yeah…"

Artie smiled satisfactorily before noticing Brittany's frown. "Sorry…" He looked down.

"But the point is Artie; I can't get back together with you, even if I did choose you instead of her first".

"You love her?"

Brittany paused for a bit, unsure whether is was wise for her to confess this to Artie, but she'd figure this conversation had gone far enough. "I love her, more than I've ever loved anyone, ever. It kills me when she's not with me – like a part of me is missing. You know, like when your mom loses the cheese shredder and feels like her life is over?" Artie raised an eyebrow at the analogy but Brittany continued. "That's what I didn't realize. I love her so much, it scares me Artie. I'm in love with Santana, and she's in love with me… There's no one that I will want more than her, not ever".

The intensity of Brittany's word – so wise, and so unusual for the blonde, ran through Artie's mind like a whirlwind, and he realized that it was never him, he was never meant to be with Brittany – he was safe, he was Brittany's shoulder of support to deal with her emotions, he was the person Brittany chose because she was afraid to hurt anyone, and unintentionally ended up hurting the one person she'd kill for. Although, Artie was definitely hurt, he couldn't imagine through how much pain Brittany and Santana were going through – he knew the looks they'd get, he knew the whispering, the gossip that would emerge from this situation – but of one thing he was sure of, that he would be one of the people that would have their backs, he would support them, at least to prove to Brittany that he wasn't another ass hole of the bunch.

"I'm sorry Brittany, but whatever Santana decides, just know that I'll have her back, and yours. I know this will be hard on you both, but, the Glee club – especially myself – will be behind you every step of the way".

Brittany smiled. "Thanks Artie… You're great, I'm sure you'll find someone who will appreciate you more than me". She lightly placed a hand on Artie's shoulder, leaned to kiss his cheek and got up.

"Hey… Britt…" Artie called.

"Yeah?"

"Go get her, don't let her get away – fight for her".

* * *

><p>Santana's hands gripped the steering wheel of her car, tears of jealousy flooding down her face. She knew this feeling, the feeling of her world crumbling down in little pieces, like everything she fought for just tumbled down in a blow – like her life was a house of cards, and with the slightest movement, each of them will fall down, some faster than the others. Why had she reacted like this? Maybe it was because of her fear to face reality, fear that Brittany would turn her down again – or maybe it was because every time she made up her mind about something, that cripple would always get in the way. Out of all moments, it had to be the one where she builds up all courage to grab Brittany and show the world that they were together.<p>

But also, it was the fact that just seeing Brittany with Artie was painful. It was painful because she'd lost her to him once, and she couldn't go through another time. It was frightening, how her life revolved around Brittany, how her every thought, action, word – they all screamed Brittany. She was built around the blonde, if the blonde wasn't there, she couldn't support herself. Her thoughts went back to Coach Sylvester's letter during her sister's funeral:

_It's like you're attached by an invisible thread…._That is exactly what defined Santana and Brittany. A thread that when you pulled, you would get them both – one where you could always be certain, neither of them would break. If it was cut, then they couldn't remain standing, but no matter how far you stretched the thread, it would always be attached to both of them. They came in a package. Santana slammed on the breaks of her Land Rover, coming to a stop in front of her porch, then bursts into tears – ashamed of herself, wishing she would just tell the world: _I'M IN LOVE WITH THE MOST AMAZING GIRL IN THE WORLD! I'M HERE, I'M QUEER._

"I'm here, I'm queer, and I'm deeply, madly in love with Brittany". It was easy to say it to herself, because she didn't judge her own thoughts, she knew that what Brittany and her had was real, that they were meant for each other, in every way. A deep sigh filled the silence in the car, and Santana reached for a packet of Kleenex she always kept in her car. She looked at herself in the mirror, desperately trying to wipe away the black smudges of her eyeliner that poured down her rosy cheeks. She failed and dumped the tissue paper on the passenger seat.

She looked at her door, cringing at the mere thought of having to face her mom about crying, so all she did was plug in her headphones, take her iPod, and let herself drown in the beat of the music, wanting to forget for a moment, why was she here in the first place; wanting to be more rational, understanding, wanting to be just right – all for Brittany.

* * *

><p>Santana had been mentally hypnotized by the music, the lyrics of the song replaying in her head, like a karaoke – that's all she could see, songs, lyrics, music notes – nothing else, and for once, she was thankful about Glee club, thankful that it had provided an escape in times of turmoil.<p>

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and_

_Just forget the world?_

The music was cut off on one ear in a sudden moment, her eyes snapping open, ready to defend herself, Lima Heights style, only to turn and look at a warm, familiar, loving pair of sky blue eyes looking at her with concern. _Brittany… _She was surprised she hadn't said that out loud. She straightened, dreading the fact that Brittany was looking at her while she was a train-wreck of emotions. The Latina took a deep breath, and looked at the blonde, a warm, preoccupied smile spreading across her features.

"Hey…" Brittany spoke up – seemingly, Brittany had been the only brave one in this dilemma lately, always taking the first steps towards e_verything._

"Hi…" Santana sniffed, and then looked down, ashamed that she had run away from Brittany like that, when in fact Brittany had done nothing wrong. "I'm sorry a-"

She was cut off; Brittany placed a finger on Santana's lips, signaling her to shush. She complied, kissing the blonde's fingertip before clearing her throat, motioning her to go on.

"I love you Santana, and nothing can change that. It doesn't matter what you do, say – as long as you're with me I'm happy. I understand that you're afraid, 'cause I'm scared too…" Brittany's sincerity spread out in her eyes, every word making Santana relax against her chair. "I'm not going to run away from you again, not like I did with Artie. I want you and only _you". _

Santana turned to look at Brittany again, tears spilling down her cheeks, but not from sadness, but because of the fact that the blonde loved her unconditionally, when another person would have kicked her to the curb. Brittany then looked forward, at the lack of response from the torn up Latina, clutching her hands in fists tightly.

Santana leaned over, finding that courage she had lacked in the past days, the courage that made up Santana Lopez, who never backed down of anything.

"Kiss me". Santana whispered in Brittany's ear. The hairs on the back of Brittany's hair stood up, Santana's sweet breath tingled on her neck.

Brittany's lips crushed to Santana's forcefully, the tension between the two disappearing immediately. Their mouths danced with each other, having longed for this for a long time, each of their moments interrupted by what now seemed pointless factors. Santana pulled away, not because of fear, or because of desire to tease Britt, but because she was gasping for air. The look on Brittany's face was enough to take Santana's breath away… again. Her eyes were closed, her lips build up in a smile, one of satisfaction and happiness, one that yelled: _Finally!_

Santana leaned one more time, kissing Brittany's lips tenderly this time, and for the first time. It wasn't a kiss she'd ever shared with anyone, it was soft, mellow, filled with the burning love that Santana knew would never go away.

"I love you Britt, and I promise, we're gonna make this work".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the lack of humor, but I just wanted to get to the point, so I can start making this story a bit more interesting. One of you (I'm too lazy to look at the reviews again…for the 20****th**** time XD) told me about Britt's sister walking in on Santana and Brittany. I think that is HI-LA-RIOUS, so expect it, maybe next chapter? Who knows. ;)**

**Again, review button is down there folks.**

**Song: **_**I Will Possess Your Heart **_**by Death Cab for Cutie**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Ok guys here is chapter 3. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. This, i tried to make a little more humorous, since last chapter was really angst-y. Here is Brittany's little sister, being the most evil child you've encountered. I've figured, she'd be different than Brittany.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

**Sour Cherry**

Santana was woken up by a loud snore, one that could be considered the oddest snore in the history of humanity. It wasn't common, in fact, it was so untimed, she feared for the life of anyone that was miserably and unconsciously making that noise. She tried to find the source of it, while her thoughts were gathering, ready to make a living hell out of the person who dared wake her up. Brittany was sound asleep, her breathing peaceful after spending the night with Santana, who eagerly accepted her invitation to sleep over – especially after the day they had yesterday; it was comforting, natural, the most perfect thing in the world, to cuddle with Brittany at night. There hadn't been any sex; they were both too emotionally exhausted – Brittany physically, what with having run miles to get to Santana's house in time. Then, the snore again; Santana had not realized that she had almost fallen asleep, and now grunted, throwing a pillow against the wall.

"The fuck is that?" She groaned, looking around for the source of the noise again – then she saw it.

Lord Tubbington was curled up in a ball on the rocking chair in the corner, loud snored coming from his nose every time he breathed; his giant stomach contracting and relaxing with every movement of his lungs. The loud, bizarre noise in fact, came from him, the reason that had woken Santana up from her sleep. With a big eye roll, she shook her head, sinking back on the bed after realizing it was only 7:30 am. She could have still slept for another hour or so.

"Fucking cat".

The restless mind that Santana Lopez possessed however, made her think quickly. After last night, the shyness of touching Brittany was gone, the boiling fright to touch her was no longer present – and she was certainly going to use it to her advantage today. Santana made sure that there was nobody up, listening for any movement downstairs; guessing that half an hour was more than plenty of time. She rolled off the bed, and walked towards Lord Tubbington, lifting him up the chair. _Hijo de puta, that's a heavy cat. I wonder how Britt picks him up._ She set the cat down on the floor despite its protests and shooed it out of the room before settling back on the bed, her lips gently pressing against Brittany's jaw.

Santana's lips brushed lightly over the blonde's jaw, nipping and biting with ease before reaching her ear. "Brittany…baby…" Santana cooed, using her calm, seductive voice that never failed to get Brittany's blood boiling. "Wake up". She whispered this time, her hands trailing down Brittany's toned abdomen.

"… They're so dressed up… and have nowhere to go…". Brittany mumbled in her sleep, yawning before turning to her side. Santana stifled a laugh. _C'mon Britt, I'm trying to gets my freak on! What the hell is she dreaming about anyways? _"No, the tux… you penguin…" Santana almost swallowed her whole fist, muffling her laugh at Brittany's dream – _God; she's so darn adorable, only she can get away with that without seeming weird._

Santana tried again, pressing her lips against Brittany's sensitive spot on her neck, biting down real softly. Her lips traveled back up, finding her earlobe – Santana nibbled softly, before settling her lips on the blonde's ear again. "Britt, Britt…" Santana began, as she pressed her body against Brittany's, having missed the proximity, realizing how much of a drug Brittany was for the Latina. "Brittany, wake up". Santana hummed on the blonde's ear, sure that the noise was going to wake her up, since she had already felt Brittany's shivers traveling down her body.

As if she were called on cue, Brittany's eyes opened as a slight tremble ran down her body, and she realized how close Santana was, where her lips pressed on her neck, and where her hands stayed on her waist. It took her a few moments though, to actually say something, since being woken up to a wholesome, concrete thought was a little unsettling. She needed time in order to say something coherent, and definitely not ruin the moment by mentioning her penguin dream. "Santana?" Brittany whispered, letting herself melt on the Latina's embrace.

"Morning, sunshine". Santana kissed Brittany's jaw, causing her to close her eyes at the comfort that her lips brought, and the boiling fire that was now running throughout her body.

"What are you doing?"

Santana made a sound between a hum and a laugh, settling her lips at her ear again, parting them so Brittany could feel her breath, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "What do you think?" Brittany turned abruptly, startling Santana a bit before she crushed her lips on hers, both of them holding each other so close, desperate for this moment.

"I missed you…" Brittany cooed, moving to place soft bites on Santana's jaw.

"God Britt, me too, you have no idea".

"M—hmm". Brittany brought her lips back to Santana's, her tongue tracing the outline of the Latina's bottom lip, her hands beginning to roam under her shirt…

"What are you guys doing?"

* * *

><p>"I'll give you ten dollars".<p>

"No".

"Fifteen".

"No".

"Twenty?"

"No!"

"What is up with this child?" Santana groaned, looking at Brittany who just stared at her sister, fear in her eyes when she realized Melissa had walked in on them in a very compromising position, which was very difficult to explain. No one had ever walked in on them, and they had done worse, way worse. Melissa never walked into the room without knocking, or yelling at Brittany to let her in on the other side of the door. But what angered Santana the most was that she should have locked the door – she had been really confident that no one would walk in, knowing that Brittany's mom was asleep and her dad was at work. She had forgotten about the dangerous threat that was Melissa Pierce. Although she loved the girl, there was no question that she was feeling extreme distaste for her at this moment. _She'll probably want all my life's savings…_

"Melissa, how about fifty dollars?" Brittany asked.

"No!" Melissa crossed her arms over her chest.

"One-hundred?" Santana cringed, but the little girl seemed thoughtful. Then, she smiled widely.

"One-hundred dollars! And I want a giant dolphin stuffed toy, one that's bigger than me so I can cuddle with it at night, just like you guys were doing".

Santana covered her face, groaning in frustration. That little girl was the spawn of Satan, and that was coming from Santana, who had been called that nickname on several occasions. But this was beyond pure evil – not only could their relationship come crashing down if the little girl would spill anything to Brittany's parents, but she would probably be banned from the Pierce's house forever: their good little girl, getting her freak on with her best friend – well girlfriend – in her own house. Brittany glanced at Santana, throwing her an apologetic smile, clearly feeling guilty that her sister had walked in on them – especially about the fact that Brittany _did _actually want to carry forth with Santana's little plan, much too eagerly actually.

"Where in the world, are we going to get a giant Dolphin stuffed toy? At eight in the morning!" Santana threw her hands up in defeat clinging onto Brittany in frustration. Brittany rubbed Santana's shoulder softly.

"Melissa, did you know what we were doing?" Brittany asked, cocking her head to the side, hoping, deep down, that her little sister didn't have a clue.

"You guys were kissing, and you two are girls – you're not supposed to do that, especially if you're friends".

Santana shook, Brittany was unsure if it was of laughter or a tiny sob, but it made her cringe.

"Okay, we'll get you the dolphin; just don't tell mom and dad okay?"

"Deal, but if I don't have my dolphin and my money by eight pm tonight, I'm telling, and you'll be in sooo much trouble Britt, Britt". Melissa skipped out of the room, and it remained silent until they heard the light click of Brittany's sister's door, sign that she had shut it. The tension was really strong, but it alleviated Brittany that Santana had not let go of her grasp. She wanted to say something, apologize, but she wasn't sure on what to say.

"Your sister is evil". Santana commented.

Finally, Brittany looked up, smiling before realizing something. "I know someone that has a giant gay shark stuffed animal".

* * *

><p>"I don't understand, you two come knocking on my door at 8:43 in the morning, and ask me to give away, my precious, oversized Dolphin stuffed toy?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at the two girls, clear and utter panic on their expressions. Rachel Berry's house was definitely not on her summer plan list. Santana felt very uncomfortable in this house, the light tint of the walls making her feel out of place – like she didn't belong. In fact, Santana never belonged in Rachel Berry's house; they were so different, Santana and Rachel – physically, emotionally, and intellectually. If the possibility for Brittany and Santana to form a relationship was not hanging by a little, evil thread named Melissa Pierce, then she would have never agreed to come here. Now, the only problem that Santana faced was how to convince Rachel to give her the stuffed animal without revealing anything.<p>

"Listen Berry, its one way or the other. Either you hand me the toy or I will forcefully take it, and if you try to stop me, I will go all out Lima Heights on you, you won't even remember you had the stuffed animal in the first place".

Rachel's face was filled with bewilderment, blinking slightly from the lack of sleep, and the fear that Santana's threat brought to her body, hoping for everything that was holy, that Santana was only bluffing, but the look on Brittany's face told her that she wasn't. She wondered though, what had brought this on, there had been no explanation for Brittany and Santana's sudden request, no concrete reason to why they needed her sea mammal stuffed toy, so, much to her dismay and fear, and hoping Brittany would be sane enough to stop Santana if she attempted to punch her, asked.

"Why do you need it?"

Brittany stiffened and looked at Santana, searching through her mind for a reasonable excuse to tell Rachel. This quick exchange of glances was enough to catch Rachel's attention, who was now accusingly glaring at both of them, her arms crossed across her petite figure, waiting for one of them to speak up. Rachel could do this forever, she was queen of drama, and she wasn't going to back down until she got her answer – she hoped that it didn't involve some sort of felony, although it would be unlikely that a felony involved dolphins… But, yet again, Brittany was here too.

"Well…" Rachel taunted, leaning against her door. Brittany and Santana still didn't find a reasonable explanation for this, but she'd knew that it would be extremely difficult to find a stuffed animal of that size at this time in the morning, yet alone, today. The two girls looked at each other again, Brittany's turquoise eyes showing no sign of fear, no sign of any insecurity, in fact, she looked at Santana with assurance, with pleading – she wanted to tell Rachel, she wanted to save this relationship until the Latina was ready to come out on her own – she certainly didn't want her sister to out her.

"Okay…" Santana spoke up. "But you'll have to let us in, it's a long story, and it might be very shocking, I don't want to be tempted to steal your dolphin when you pass out".

"Gay shark…" Brittany mumbled, and Rachel looked up, frowning in confusion.

"Anyway…" Santana said, speaking over the blonde's sudden comment.

"Come on in then…"

Rachel didn't know how to respond, her body sitting crossed legged on the bed, almost as if her soul had escaped, and she was having an out-of-body experience. All she could do was look at Santana and Brittany, blinking every few seconds. Was she surprised? Yes, but not because she never suspected, in fact, she almost had a feeling that Santana and Brittany weren't only just friends – especially when they got touchy-touchy during rehearsals. Rachel was known to being observant, she noticed a lot more than people thought, and she wasn't so self-centered and conceited. She'd noticed Santana's behavior changes when Brittany was close – before they fought. Whenever Brittany was with Santana, there always seemed to be a smile on her face, replacing the usual scorn she wore. Whenever Brittany spoke something unusual or random, Santana never said a word; she just smirked, almost as if she understood every word that came out of the blonde's mouth. She never yelled at Brittany, never acted like a bitch around her, never scolded her, and never dared to threaten her. In fact, Rachel was certain that if anyone touched Brittany in any inappropriate manner, It'd be the last thing that person ever did, knowing that Santana would probably rip of their guts and burn them in a trash dump somewhere in Lima.

Then there was the way Brittany acted around Santana. Brittany always looked at her, no matter where they were – a look that she never gave Artie, ever. Brittany seemed to be more rational around Santana, she _listened _to Santana – it probably had to do with the fact that she'd never called her dumb, stupid, or idiot, or any words along those lines. Whenever Brittany spoke about Santana, there was always this hint of adoration in her voice. She'd known all along.

"I know".

Santana choked on her spit, Brittany reaching to pat her on the back and look at her. "W- what did you say?"

"I said, I know". Rachel rolled her eyes, shrugging and looking at both of the girls. Brittany had a frown on her face, but not from Rachel's comment, but from Santana choking – it appeared to Rachel that Brittany was completely fine with this, so if her sister would say anything… Then she realized that this wasn't about Brittany coming out, it was about Santana. If Santana wasn't ready, then Brittany wouldn't say anything. She respected Santana's decision, but Rachel could see the hint of a smile of satisfaction on the blonde's lip, satisfied that she came out to s_omeone._

"How?" Santana protested.

"I'm very observant Santana, despite allegations about my self-centeredness. The fact is, that I have always noticed a different… vibe if you would like to call it, between both of you. The fact that Brittany never stops looking at you, almost as if you were some sort of delicious dessert – sort of disturbing if you two weren't in love. And the fact that you, Santana, sang Landslide in front of the entire Glee club with Miss Holyday, that was a give-away. I was just trying to show my support and you took it upon an insult. You confessed your sexuality right then and there, it was lovely".

"Do you think anybody else knows?"

"Kurt perhaps, maybe Mercedes and Tina, I however, do not know if Quinn has a clue about you two, which would be strange, given the fact that you've been…Hooking up for a couple of years, but yet again, Quinn is so naïve it's sometimes funny – and lets consider the fact that I'm a virgin and she isn't. And the guys? Artie knows, from what you told me, but I don't doubt any of the others know, Finn hasn't mentioned anything – although he did say you two made out in front of him – but that's in the past…"

Brittany leaned and whispered in Santana's ear, interrupting Rachel's ongoing speech. "I have no clue what she's saying. Is she speaking German or something?"

Santana chuckled darkly, shaking her head. "Just talking really fast, like she usually does all the time. I wonder how her mind filters all those words at once…"

"Hey… I'm right here… but I'll take that as a compliment".

Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay, so is this story _plausible _enough for you?"

"Yes" Rachel beamed.

Santana stole a sideway glance at Brittany. "Well…"

Rachel shot forward hugging both of them. Santana froze in place, wearing a very annoyed façade, looking at Brittany who was patting Rachel's back, not uncomfortable – Brittany had always been a hugger. "I'm so proud of both of you; you guys are an excellent couple…"

"All right, all right, enough with the mellow, are you going to give me the dolphin or not?" Santana protested.

"Yes, yes, okay". Rachel pointed to the corner of her very pink room, where the stuffed toy laid peacefully. Brittany got up and sprinted to take a hold of it, calculating it was big enough to be bigger than her little sister. "Good luck guys… And if you ever need anyone to talk to… I'm here".

Santana scoffed, grabbing Brittany's hand as she realized she didn't have to hide and pulled her out, mumbling "Thank you" on her way out, thinking that Rachel had not heard it.

"You're welcome Santana".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 4, i have ideas such as some Unholy Trinity - which i saw in a review and I already had thought about it. And i will definitely use the idea of Brittany's parents taking on the relationship b/w the two girls. I also want to develop more on Santana's parents, and how they'd react to her coming out - which wont be soon, but i'm getting there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: On petition, here are Brittany's parents take on the girl's relationship. I figured Brittany's parents wouldn't mind too much.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

**Dirty Little Secret**

Mrs. Pierce opened the door of her house for the third time today, making sure Brittany had not left any lights on, like she usually did in the middle of the day – it was confusing how she turned the lights on at two in the afternoon, but then again, it was Brittany, not everything she did was particularly what you'd call _coherent_. Mrs. Pierce did know something though, that the only person who really understood Brittany was Santana, ever since the two girls were kids. Mrs. Pierce was glad that Brittany had a friend like her; someone she knew could protect her. Santana was, in so many ways, what Brittany wasn't. Santana wasn't afraid to deal with hardships of the world (if only she knew), Santana knew how to defend herself – verbally and physically, and Santana was a little more rough around the edges than Brittany. There was one little detail though, that always surprised Mrs. Pierce – the way that the girls acted around each other, especially lately, the body language – it reminded her of the time she met her husband.

It wasn't particularly a secret, and she had discussed it with Robert a few times – the possibility of their daughter having a crush on Santana. They didn't particularly have a problem with it; they were a very liberal family, and the thought that her daughter was gay didn't bother her. What bothered her was that, if she _was_ gay, Brittany had said nothing, never had questions, or confusion about her feelings – and Brittany was known to get confused… a lot.

Mrs. Pierce now walked into the living room, and saw the two girls huddled together in the couch, Brittany's head on Santana's shoulder while they chattered on about something unintelligible. As she drew closer, she could hear the conversation.

"Please…"

"Britt…" Santana groaned.

"C'mon, just this one time!"

"You said that the last three times"

"Pleasseee…"

Santana cringed; Mrs. Pierce could see she was having a hard time denying her that. "You've seen it ten times already".

"But, but…"

"Brittany…"

"Please, Santana". Mrs. Pierce could perfectly imagine the pout that Brittany was probably putting, and she knew it was hard to deny her anything when she pouted.

"Fiineee…" Santana whined, getting up to put a movie inside the DVD – Mrs. Pierce saw Brittany's eyes travel to look at Santana while she was walking, a smirk on her face.

To another person, this would be an insignificant sign that they were friends, two girls sitting on the couch arguing about what movie to watch. To Mrs. Pierce though, it was different, because she noticed things that normal friends would never do – although, she felt kind of weird spying on the two girls – but even Robert had agreed that it looked as if there was something more, especially with their long "homework sessions". Brittany could never spend three hours on homework; she always figured there was something more there. Mrs. Pierce noticed how Brittany's eyes seemed to roam all over Santana's body when she bent over, or the way Santana smirked when she noticed Brittany had been looking – no staring – at her. She also noticed the way Santana gravitated towards Brittany, always making sure their bodies were touching when they sat down. Brittany – always being the most affectionate – had her arms around Santana, tightly.

Mrs. Pierce chuckled to herself, shaking her head for never realizing that the two girls weren't just "best friends". She wasn't going to force Brittany out of the closet, she'd wait for her to say something – and Melissa's new giant stuffed toy and the one hundred dollars she found inside her jean pocket told her that Melissa knew too. It surprised her how devilish the little girl could be – so unlike Brittany, whose moral code was high up the bar.

"Hey girls, want some popcorn?" Mrs. Pierce finally found the right time to walk in, smiling at them, wanting them to know she was perfectly fine with this.

"Sure mom, that'd be cool". Brittany nodded, Santana's face filled with worry, afraid that Mrs. Pierce suspected.

"All right then, give me a couple of minutes".

* * *

><p>The stairs of the Pierce house were touched with several light thuds from Mr. Pierce's feet, taking his time as he sleepily descended the stairs to serve himself a glass of water from the fridge. Commotion was coming from the kitchen, and he was sure it was Brittany and Santana, who had stayed up watching a movie late. Slowly, he leaned over to peek, chuckling to himself at the sight before him: Chocolate was spilled on the island, Brittany's hand filled with the brown liquid, Santana desperately trying to save the last bits of the syrup that were spilling from the counter. Brittany was laughing, Santana looking at her with a glare – but there was that smile on her face, the smile that told Mr. Pierce that Santana was not mad at Brittany, in fact – she found this completely amusing. The lights of the kitchen were on, revealing Brittany's smirk, almost as if she'd done this on purpose, but Mr. Pierce knew her well enough to know this was an accident. Santana's hair was ruffled in different directions, like someone had run their hands wildly along it. Brittany's cheeks were flushed, like she'd run a quarter mile.<p>

Mr. Pierce, just as his wife, had always had suspicions that his daughter was more involved with Santana than she claimed she did. He noticed the way Brittany would look at Santana – especially these past couple of days – the way her eyes would light up every time Santana's name was said, or the smile that was always on her face whenever she talked on the phone with her, and also that slight suspicion when she would suddenly take the phone up the stairs, and come back about half an hour later, putting it down without saying a word.

Santana was a good girl – well, in some ways. She was good for Brittany, the way she always protected her, always stood up for her, and the way Santana treated Brittany. Some people always said Brittany was a little bizarre, maybe a little out of her mind – but Santana had never commented anything about Brittany's behavior, in fact, Santana had said that she found it amusing and cute in her own perky way. It came to him that Santana understood Brittany, in ways that both him and his wife had failed to do. Also, Mr. Pierce had the biggest realization, that if there _was _something more between the two girls, he would never have to deal with boys, unwanted pregnancies, or any other side-effects of Brittany being straight – in fact, he might actually like his daughter being gay a little more than he thought he would. He didn't have a problem with it, the family had always been quite liberal.

"Ugh, great, now I have chocolate all over my shirt". Santana whined, reaching for a paper towel to remove the liquid off her. Brittany came to her aid, pulling Santana's shirt slightly and grabbing a wet towel to help her remove the stains. "It's going to stick".

"No it won't, you'll see" Brittany protested.

"You girls need help with that?" Mr. Pierce cut in, smiling at her daughter and noticing Santana's blush. "Club soda, maybe?"

"Thanks, Mr. Pierce". Santana smiled.

* * *

><p>The lights of Brittany's bubbly bedroom were completely off; the only sign of life that showed was the dimmed light of the blonde's digital clock, threatening to change minute in any second. The darkness of the room was brought on because of the closed curtains, something that Brittany always did because she disliked the sunshine in the morning – it made her grumpy. Santana laid on her stomach, her back uncovered, shirtless and braless – just the white sheets of Brittany's bed covering her ass. Brittany was draped across her, one leg on Santana's, a grim smile of satisfaction on both their faces.<p>

"Damn".

"I know… wow…" It was all Brittany could say, exhausted, still trying to come down from her high.

"Britt?" Santana yawned, also tired from their recent romp.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think your parents know? They almost walked in on us making out the other day – well your dad anyway".

"I think… Maybe…"

Santana frowned, preoccupation quickly shading her features. "But…"

"They don't care, they never would. My parents don't mind…" Brittany reassured her, knowing about her parent's free spirit. Despite their age, they could adapt to modern societal views fairly quickly – Brittany knew she could have a sex change and her parents wouldn't mind at all… Okay, maybe not that drastic.

"Are you sure?" Santana looked at the blonde, trying to find the reassurance she needed.

"I'm sure San". Brittany smiled warmly, leaning in to kiss Santana's forehead. Santana's eyes closed at the tender gesture.

"I would much rather come out to _your _parents than mine, mine would… freak out". Santana sighed, searching for Brittany's hand.

"We should do it… come out to my parents".

Santana looked at her with an expression of disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliff "fucking" hanger! XD **

**Do you think Santana and Britt should come out to Britt's parents?**

**REVIEW BUTTON ;)**

**Also i'd like to share one of my favorite quotes by Santana:**

**_"I just try...to be really, really honest with people...when I think... that they suck!"_**

**LMFAO  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not yet coming out, but it's sort of a filler, I wanted to throw some comedy in there, and some Quinn, since she's my favorite after Brittany and Santana.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

**Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk**

It had been a while since Santana and Brittany had been in this house, in fact, the last time Santana was here, she broke up with him – she lost interest, and now Puck was sitting in the corner with Lauren Sizes, holding her hand like some dumb puppy in love. Santana recalled the times she had gotten her freak on in that same couch with the same person that now claimed he was a "one woman man". But this place was so familiar, except her head was spinning like crazy, Brittany on top of the dining table, spinning in a circle like one of those amusement park attractions, her jacket on her hand while Santana sat on the chair in front, laughing like a crazy person. She wasn't that drunk… a little… okay, she was hammered, but she was enjoying how Brittany was the life of the party – especially because she was stripping, even Rachel was leading her on, whooping on the other side of the room, after having only two wine coolers – that girl could _not _keep her liquor down.

"Who wants to do body shots?" Tina calls from the other side of the room, earning a scream of excitement from Brittany, who hops off the table and runs to lie on the couch, a flashback of Rachel's party coming to her mind. Eagerly, Santana got up from her chair, a grin on her face.

"I'm up first". She would never pass on an opportunity to lick Brittany's abs.

Santana slightly trips on the arm of the giant couch, Quinn – who had been there all the time and she had barely noticed, manages to catch her before she falls, but stumbles too, also being hammered as she was. Quinn smashes onto Mercedes, who stumbles onto Rachel, who falls on the ground and starts cracking up, holding her sides. Soon, everyone joins in, even Brittany, who rolls of the couch to literally roll on the floor laughing. Santana soon joins, doubling over on the couch – then the bipolar reaction of liquor – tears start rolling down her eyes.

"I thought I was going to do body shots of Britt!" She sobs, Quinn looking up and snickering at her reaction. Brittany immediately gets up and hugs Santana, who buried her face on Britt's neck, angry at herself for the strong emotions that liquor make her feel.

"Okay, okay!" Puck shouts, looking around and bringing salt, lemon, and the tequila. "I found this one that tastes like chocolate, this should do". He pours the tequila on the shot glass and hands it to Santana, who takes it. "All right then! Let's do this shit!"Brittany lies down again, grinning from ear to ear and lifts up her shirt, revealing her toned abs. Santana represses a grown, and shakes some salt on the blonde's stomach. The feisty Latina leans over, licks Brittany's abs – lingering a little longer than normal – then bites the half lemon and takes the shot. Despite the slight taste of chocolate, she scrunches her face and swallows. "That's how we do it!" Santana yells, Brittany giggling and fist pumping the air. Loud yells of "Yeah!", "Woo!" "That's right", and Rachel's: "That's so unsanitary", join in. Rachel smirks though, looking at Santana's face and noticing how affected she is, actually enjoying she's the only one that officially knows about their little secret.

"Okay, okay, but now…" Quinn slurs the words. "Let's play a drinking game!"

* * *

><p>"Never have I ever… Had sex with a guy twice in one night". Quinn states.<p>

Lauren, Brittany and Santana take a shot, Brittany burping and causing everyone to crack up.

"My turn!" Santana yells out, Quinn and Kurt cover their ears at the over exaggerated noise. "Never have I ever… Gone skinny dipping".

Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, and Sam take a shot. Again, a giggling fit. "This isn't how it's supposed to go!" Rachel starts commenting, leaning over on the table with a drunken smirk. "You're supposed to say things you've never done, not things that you have done just so you can take the shot". Even drunk, she was always a smart ass.

"Whatever Rachel, it's more fun this way". Kurt's voice comes from under the pillows of Puck's couch, his head peeking up, hair ruffled in different directions – it was a hilarious sight.

"Shut up! Finn, go". Mercedes complains.

"Never have I everrrr…Fff…Peeked at someone changing".

Santana, Brittany, Mike, Sam, and Kurt take a shot. At this rate, Santana and Brittany will be throwing up in the sidewalk somewhere in Lima. Everything was beginning to become a blur to all of them. Brittany could barely keep her eyes open, and she felt really, really horny – which meant, she would soon be stripping on top of one of the tables again. Her thoughts were even more bizarre than normal, and she could hardly differentiate who was whom – except for Santana, her familiar scent never forgotten – even when the blonde was smashed, and the Latina smelled harshly of tequila. Santana thought she had just climbed on a 360 degree platform, everything spinning out of control – she was having trouble even locating her shot, which always seemed to be running away from her hand. She frowned, frustrated. _C'mon, stop running away, I'm just going to drink you!_

"All right!" Puck covers his mouth. "Never have I ever, gone commando". He takes the shot and waits for the rest.

Santana – with a lot of difficulty, finally catches her _"fugitive"_ shot glass and drinks it, Brittany right behind her. "You guys suck!" Yells the beautiful, drunk blonde, jumping up and almost falling down at her abrupt movement. Santana slams her hand on the table, laughing – this was definitely getting out of hand.

Brittany tries to think of something coherent to say, almost unconscious. "Never have I ever… Uuuh… maaaadeeee out with a girl".

All the guys take a shot, and then Santana, in a moment of incoherence and unawareness – Brittany following short. Rachel giggles, Quinn raises an eyebrow. They probably would forget about it in the morning anyway.

"What? You're just jealsuisou…"

"You mean jealous" Rachel corrects.

"Whatever Berry… blueberry, blackberry…"

"Strawberry" Brittany finishes the "sentence" for Santana.

"Right" Santana nods.

* * *

><p>Puck's house was wrecked – to say an understatement. After Brittany stripped on every single table in his house (what with Santana's drunken attempts to get her clothes back on <em>every s<em>ingle time), all the decorations were on the ground, some of them broken, some just harshly misplaced. Upstairs, Puck's bedroom had been extremely disorganized, what with Tina and Mike running inside after Never Have I Ever. There were three bottles of tequila on the floor, ten wine coolers, a whiskey bottle somewhere under the couch, and countless amounts of beer cans scattered all around the living room. Lemon remains could be found anywhere – on top of the tables, the floor, the couch, the kitchen counter, on top of the television. There was a spilled salt container on the coffee table, slightly wet from the tequila bottle that was spilling its last amounts of liquid onto the desk.

Brittany and Santana however, were not lying on the ground or couch like everyone else – who had already passed out – some of them after throwing up in some bushes outside, others in Puck's guest bathroom. They were in Puck's hallway; Brittany had Santana cornered against the wall, her lips attacking the Latina's neck like some dessert. Santana's moan soon turned into a drunken purr, her hands following the line of Brittany's back. How were they even able to think about sex when they were hardly coherent to even speak? That is a mystery.

"You're so hot…" Brittany mumbles, her hands sliding under Santana's dress.

"M—mm… You're not too bad yourself". Santana chuckles smugly, knowing that Brittany was, in fact, the hottest girl she knew. "Do you want to finish this here or do you want to take over Puck's bedroom?" She grips Brittany's waist when the blonde manages to sink her teeth softly on her collar bone.

"Here…" Brittany barely even whispers.

* * *

><p>Quinn opens her eyes, having passed out a little over an hour ago, her head throbbing with the hangover that was already threatening to come. <em>God, I really need to start going to church again instead of getting drunk… Yeah, I say that now… <em>She rubs her green eyes, blinking, glad that there was no light that would burn her eyeballs. Her gaze travels around the room, noticing everyone passed out. Rachel lying on Finn's chest, her mouth hanging open with a light drool sliding down her chin. Puck was face down on the floor, Lauren next to him, holding him like some kind of stuffed toy – pretty sure that if he wasn't out, he would stop breathing. Then there was Sam, his feet were up on the couch's armrest, his head hanging down with no support, his mouth also open. Mercedes was lying right below him, one of her hands on his hair. Artie was on his wheelchair, his head tilted to the side, deep in sleep – a plastic cup filled with beer on his hand. Kurt was sleeping on the coffee table, with a lemon peel hanging from his hair, his outfit wrinkled and wet. Tina and Mike were nowhere to be seen, but it didn't take Quinn too long to figure out where they were. But there was two more people missing, she could have sworn they passed out along everyone else. She rubbed her eyes yet again, looking for Santana and Brittany around the room, hoping one of them could accompany her home.

"San…Britt?" She slurs– no answer. _They probably passed out somewhere else. Maybe the bathroom, I think Santana was hugging it a few hours ago._ Quinn was still drunk, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't remember this in the morning.

The room spun out of control as soon as she got up, moving too quickly, her butt falling back on the couch. _Whoa, easy there… _"Whoa, you okay?" She calls to Rachel, who was still asleep. "You just, stay here…" Quinn states, yet again, to a very passed out Rachel.

The former, blonde head cheerleader tries again, this time slower, the room still spinning but slightly slower – just slow enough so she could figure out where she was going. Quinn's feet started to move, gently tripping on the rug and falling on her face. "I'm okay!" She yells, standing up again. "I'm okay…" Nobody even flinched; they didn't even acknowledge her… Well, they were passed out…drunk.

"I really have to pee…" Now she was talking to herself, this was a new level of hammered; anyway, she couldn't even remember how much she had to drink, losing count after 4 tequila shots, and a whiskey and coke.

Quinn finally "finds" her feet and starts to move, this time managing to find the stairs. With a frown she tries to focus on the moving stairs. "Great, now I'm stuck in a _Harry Potter_ movie". She takes a step forward and climbs the first stair. _Easy, you can do this… _It takes the green-eyed blonde a while to reach the last step, and sighs in relief when she sees the bathroom door open – her only objective. With a yawn she walks forward, but then stops…

"God, Britt that feels good". Santana's voice sounds clearly on Quinn's ears, her eyes widening at the sight.

Brittany had Santana against the wall, her lips roaming on something that could only be her… _breasts! _Santana seemed to be enjoying it; she was cursing a fit, her fingers locked on Brittany's hair. She couldn't see anything other than Santana's face and shoulders and Brittany's back, which had her unhooked bra hanging. Quinn didn't know what to do, whether to scream, call them out, take a picture, a video – _Ew, no… why would I? _She shook the thought aside. Part of her wanted to scream _congratulations girls! _But the other more rational part of her – despite her intoxicated state, just screamed: She, in her years as their friend, being called by popular name the "Unholy Trinity" when cheerleaders, had she ever suspected Santana and Brittany were lesbians. _No wonder they would ALWAYS take an extra twenty minutes in the locker room showers! _She couldn't keep watching, so she just turned around and left, deciding she'd go pee in a shrub or something.

"I wonder if anyone else knows" She mumbles on her way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Brittany opens her eyes, instantly screaming from the light coming out of her open window. Her head was throbbing, more than throbbing, it was on fire, and every single part of it was sure to explode any time soon. She looked around, expecting to be in Puck's house, unsure of how she managed to get back to her house – she knew she had been really, really drunk last night. She gets up, but soon slams her body back down, the slight lift making her head feel like a punching bag. Brittany tries again, this time holding her head so the pain slightly diminishes – it was tolerable this time. Santana lied right next to her, her arms grabbing onto one of her pillows for dear life. Quickly, and without much thought, Brittany gets up to close the curtains, the darkness of the room feeling good on her eyes. Brittany tried really hard to remember last night, but all that came to her mind was her stripping on top of a table – then everything just went blank – except to the memory of Santana and her <em>finishing <em>sex right in the middle of Puck's hallway. _Santana would be mad if anyone saw us… But I didn't see anyone, I don't think anyone did. _Even thinking hurt.

Still on the bed, Santana didn't even move. Brittany wanted to wake her up – she didn't know how to deal with a hangover – Santana did, and she really needed something to get rid of her headache.

"Santana…" The blonde shakes the Latina. "Wake up".

No response.

"Santana!" She yells this time, shaking her wildly. "".

Santana screams at the strong motion, covering her ears, since Brittany's scream sounds like a battle field for her. Her head felt like it had been put between a door and a frame, and someone was just slamming the door repeatedly onto her skull. "God… Britt… Why?" She whines, throwing a pillow on top of her head.

"My head hurts".

"So does mine, get some Advil"

"What if I get the wrong one?" Brittany frowns.

With a sigh, Santana opens one eye, and then slowly rises from the bed – worse hangover she's ever had. "Fine, just give me a second". Brittany waits for Santana to gather her thoughts, trying to remember more from last night, but failing completely.

Santana gets up from the bed, groaning at the throbbing, drilling, overwhelming pain on her cranium. "Well, at least you know what they say Britt…"

"What?"

"If you don't have any money for a vacation, drink until you don't know where you are".

* * *

><p>Santana sat on the Pierce's couch – she had been spending a lot more time in this house than ever, and she kind of liked it. But there was one problem – last night. Santana was not sure she'd done something stupid, said something stupid, or just full-on told everyone she was gay. She had no recollection of almost anything, except of doing a body shot of Brittany, and then fondling her on the hallway. <em>Thank God, no one got up to pee, everyone was out of it.<em> She decided, for her mental well being, and for the sake of her relationship with Brittany, she was going to let it go.

_Ding. _Her phone sounds over the noise of Brittany munching on her cereal.

From: _Kurt._

_If anyone has ANY recollection of what went down last night, text me. I'm blank._

Then another one after that one.

From: _Man Hands_

_I have absolutely no clue of what occurred last night at Noah's house. I do remember some kissing with Finn, but my mind does not want to collaborate. Anyone who remembers something, please, text me ASAP._

The texts kept coming.

From: _Quinn_

_My head is going to explode. Britt, you left your bra at Puckerman's house. Also, any one remembers ANYTHING? Cause I sure as hell don't._

From: _Puck._

_Fuck… I'm mind blown, can't remember shit. Britt you left ur bra at my house, on top of my kitchen counter. _

From: _Mercedes._

_I 'aint gonna lie… But, I think I've never gotten that drunk… ever. _

From: _Sam_

_Uuuh… I passed out somewhere outside Puck's house. Anyone care and pick me up?_

Santana laughed out loud, earning an eyebrow raise from Brittany. Santana just motioned her to check her phone. It didn't take long for Brittany to smile and start laughing.

To: _Kurt, Man Hands, Quinn, Puck, Sam._

_Believe me, if I were to remember anything, I probably would not tell. I'd love to have some dirt on all of you. ;)_

* * *

><p>Quinn chuckled at Santana's text, tossing her phone on her bed from the rocking chair in her bedroom. The headache she had was diminishing, and now it was tolerable for her to see light. She desperately tried to remember <em>something <em>from last night, even a slight glimpse. She recalled seeing something important, but her mind couldn't quite place it. The slight flickers she got didn't seem like anything crucial. _Brittany stripping, Sam throwing up in one of the bushes, Rachel fondling Finn all night, Kurt's hair… _Nothing seemed out of place for anyone drunk, so she just decided to push it aside and take a shower, needing to take the smell of alcohol off her body.

When she finally hopped in the shower, the blonde closed her eyes, humming a song while she rinsed her hair, eager to stop reeking of tequila and whiskey. But then, her eyes snapped open, the sudden images coming to her mind like a whirlwind.

_Santana moaning, Brittany in front of her, fondling her… breasts. Santana's eyes closed, the look of pleasure in her eyes…. _Oh God…

_I walked in on Santana and Brittany, having sex!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliff hanger! Writing drunken Quinn was so fun. XD Anyone know where the "Whoa, are you okay?" Comes from… When Quinn falls? Points to whoever gets it. Also, I know I didn't stick to Quinn being an angry drunk – but since every one is passed out, I didn't see a reason for her to just be mad for no reason. Finn and Rachel and Puck are not conscious.**

**This was sort of a filler chapter, but I think it'll be interesting for the story line, since some of you wanted Quinn to find out too. I'm thinking they should come out to Brittany's parents only until some more people in the Glee club know. Maybe Kurt or Puck can find out next, still have to think **_**how **_**though. So again, suggestions.**

**There was also a suggestion about me writing about Santana pushing Brittany away and Brittany trying to make Santana jealous. I have thought about it, and it's a maybe… But I don't think that'll last longer than a chapter since I just love Brittana, I wouldn't have it any other way. There was another suggestion (from the same person) about Santana having a new love interest. That would kill me x_x I don't have the heart to do that. 'Cause then I'd have to write about angst-y Brittany and I just can't, it breaks my heart.**

**By the way guys, chocolate flavored tequila is delicious. I love to do shots of those, for all of you out there who are in the legal age to drink at your country. Here it's 18. And whiskey and coke… is just ew… but I'd figure I'd put it there. Now, it takes me at least, 5 wine coolers to even give me a buzz, those things have almost NO alcohol. **

**And let's just add this here, Rachel's most **_**epic **_**line ever: "****IT TASTES LIKE PINK…IT TASTES LIKE PINK!"**

**Okay enough with the ranting. **

**Song: **_Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk _by Cobra Starship.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wanna start by apologizing for the late upload. I JUST started med school and its already kicking my ass, but i'll try and update chapter 7 sooner. So as a treat and an apology, here's the sort of big scene where Britt's parents find out.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

**The Remedy**

Santana hated being dragged to things – she hated being forced to do things she didn't want to do. It reminded her of Coach Sylvester, and how she would oblige her to run for a bucket of ice from the locker room for her own feet, when she had in fact, not done anything more than yell on the megaphone, telling them how much they sucked, and how lazy they were. This time though, she wasn't dragging a bucket of ice, this time she was carrying a cooler and a bag, grumbling while she strolled behind Brittany and her family. This was _not _her idea of quality time with Brittany, it usually involved a little more cuddling, sweet lady kisses, and other… stuff. But she caved in, she always did – it sometimes bothered her, how much Brittany's pout affected her, how she would give _anything _for the blonde, no matter how crazy or annoying her request was. Well, this certainly fell on the bar of unpleasant. She _hated _camping, even if it was for one night only. But the Pierce's loved it; they loved not having an ounce of civilization around them. Santana had, though, sneaked her cell phone in her backpack when Brittany wasn't looking, making sure the battery was completely charged to last her all day and the next.

The Latina was silent though, not saying anything more than incoherent grumbles, her boots feeling out of place on her feet, her hands literally dragging the cooler on the floor, making lines of picked up dirt along the path. _How much longer till I can sit the fuck down? _But the thing that annoyed Santana the most was the amount of green she was seeing. It was everywhere, in front of her, at her right, left, and behind. She couldn't escape the color, and she was sure she'd be sick of it by the time they got back home – which was tomorrow.

Brittany beamed, carrying her backpack as she strolled up the path where her family, and Santana, was going to be camping for the night. It had all been her dad's idea, since he had a day off and wanted some quality time with his family. Brittany, however, had complained, and said that she wouldn't go unless Santana came along. She knew Santana was annoyed, she could hear her complaining mumbles once in a while, a couple of curse words as she heard her trip with something, and a sudden: "If I see _another _freaking raccoon, I'm bailing!"

Brittany had just snickered at her overreaction – raccoon's were cute, she always wanted to have one as a pet, especially because they looked like little thieves with the black on their eyes. Santana though, had claimed they were very dangerous animals and that they bit… hard. Brittany had sworn not to touch one.

Her little sister jogged in front of her, grinning from ear to ear. Brittany had no trouble keeping up, and she knew Santana didn't either – she was just being stubborn, Santana was fit enough to stand a mile walk, they would do triple that during _Cheerios _practice. Although, the blonde wasn't sure if Santana was getting any exercise lately, Brittany danced, at least an hour daily, and that was enough to keep her abs perfect, her arms toned, and her legs lean and smooth. _Does sex count as exercise? 'Cause then, Santana would have gotten a lot of exercise this past week. _Brittany decided she was going to ask the Latina later, just to make sure.

_Finally! _Santana thought, placing the cooler down on the dirt and sitting on it, crossing her legs and looking at Brittany, who was walking towards her with that smile that always made her melt. She couldn't believe Brittany was so enthusiastic about this, she _knew _that Brittany wasn't _that _fond of camping, maybe a little, but not that much to be grinning from ear to ear like cutest, most beautiful dork in the world. Santana couldn't help but smile back, scooting to the right of the cooler to make space for Brittany. The blonde immediately accepted the request and sat next to Santana, resting her chin on the Latina's shoulder.

Santana pressed her lips on the blonde's forehead. "You're so lucky you're cute, and I love you, 'because this is one of the last of places I would have come". It was a whisper, careful that Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were not in hearing distance – they seemed preoccupied with a whining Melissa, fighting to share the tent with both Brittany and Santana. _Ugh, no please. I love the little midget to death, but I don't think I'd stand one night with her._

_Ding…_

Brittany raised an eyebrow, looking up from Santana's shoulder. Santana's gaze drifted to the side. _Shit… _

_Ding…._

"Is that your cell phone?" Brittany gasped.

"NO! You're imagining it…"

_Ding… _

_Mierda… _Santana curses in Spanish in her mind.

"It is! Santana Lopez, you brought your cell phone?"

_Ding…_

"Shut the eff up you stupid phone! Yes okay, I did, sorry, I die without technology Britt, I _need _it to breathe". Santana groaned, pouting at Brittany. The blonde shakes her head and moves to grab Santana's bag, searching for her cell phone and sliding her thumb over the iPhone to look at the message.

"It's from Quinn" Brittany begins. "It says…"

Brittany didn't finish the sentence, she just kept staring at her phone, confused – more than usual. Is it what she thought it meant? Quinn's mother had taken her cell phone after finding out her extremely intoxicated state from the other night, taking away her laptop, and the phone hooked up to her room, but now, Brittany guessed she had gotten her cell phone back. Santana frowned, tapping her foot while she waited for Brittany to say something.

"Um…" Brittany was still trying to figure it out.

"Well…" Santana waited. Brittany just shook her head and handed Santana her cell phone, biting her lip. Santana looked at the screen.

From: _Quinn_

_While you're on ur little camping trip, pls, make sure you don't do anything dirty in front of Brittany's little sis. I don't want her to get the show I got from u guys that day at Puck's party. Btw, congratulations, I think…. U gotta make it official, since now I know. ;) XXOO_

Santana just stared, and stared, reading the same text over and over again. Her senses went numb, and she desperately tried to recall _when _Quinn had walked in on them, and if there was someone else who had seen them, and what exactly she saw. But Santana came up with nothing; the little glimpses she remembered didn't feature an audience, just Brittany's lips and body, nothing more. Brittany had her arms crossed over her chest, looking at Santana with a frown, biting her lip and waiting for the Latina to speak up. Santana looked catatonic, her eyes just flickering over the phone over and over, hoping that it was just a prank text, expecting for the _'LOL JK' _following… But nothing, the same text was still there. Brittany sat next to Santana and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"It's okay Santana… I mean, Quinn won't say anything". Brittany reassured her, despite her desperation to come out of the closet.

Santana shook her head. "She has something to black mail me with now, she'll probably run and tell everyone in Ohio from what I know".

"You know she's not like that anymore". Brittany tried to comfort her girlfriend, rubbing her back softly. Santana stiffened, scrunching her shoulders and turning to the side – despite the comfort of Brittany's touch, she felt too self conscious and Brittany's parents were at a short distance. Brittany frowned, doubling her hands on her lap. "Sorry San…" Brittany got up and kneeled in front of the Latina, looking at her. "I'm sorry…"

Santana just looked at her and shrugged, not really saying anything. Brittany's face dropped, her expression hurt. The blonde got up and turned around, sighing and rubbing her forehead.

It took a while for Santana to realize that her rejection had hurt Brittany – she wasn't mad at _her, _she was mad because of how imprudent they were that night, mad that Quinn had found out _this _way, mad because she was afraid Quinn would be a loud mouth and tell everyone before Santana was ready. Santana looked to her right, knowing she'd meet Brittany's silhouette, but Brittany was turning toward the bushes after nodding to her dad. Santana immediately worried and got up, racing after her.

"San…" Mrs. Pierce called, but was unable to finish the sentence as she watch Santana speed behind Brittany.

* * *

><p>Brittany stormed through the woods frustrated; frustrated with herself, frustrated about the mess, frustrated that Santana was mad at her. Usually, she knew what she'd done wrong, and tried to find a way to fix it, so Santana would stop being mad at her, but this time, her mind raced and tried to find a reasonable explanation to <em>why <em>the Latina was angry – yeah, Quinn had seen them getting down and dirty in the hallway at Puck's place, but it wasn't really her fault, she didn't yell at Quinn to come and watch.

Finally, she reached the little creek where she used to come to whenever her family came camping – usually it was because she missed Santana, not because she was trying to avoid her angry gaze.

"Britt!"

She recognized the voice, she didn't even have to turn, and she would recognize her name rolling off her tongue any day. Brittany stared forward, not saying a word, just hearing Santana's footsteps approaching, her feet sometimes snapping a twig in two. The footsteps sounded closer and closer, until they slowed down rhythmically, before stopping completely. Brittany fought her urge to turn around.

"Brittany…" Santana didn't use her nickname, which meant she meant business, wanted something, or was hurting. Brittany sighed and turned around to meet the Latina's gaze, no voice coming out of her mouth yet. Santana carefully sat next to Brittany, looking at the palms of her hands.

There was a tense silence between the two, both girls desperate to somehow break it.

"I'm not mad at you…" Santana started. Silence. "I'm not mad at you, I can't, it's emotionally, physically, mentally impossible for me to be angry at you Britt. I'm mad at myself…"

Brittany frowned, turning to look at Santana with a frown on her face, speaking up for the first time. "Why?"

"I'm mad at myself because, I keep doing the wrong thing. I shouldn't be angry at Quinn walking in on us – although it's kind of creepy, I wonder how long she stood there – but that's not the point. The point is that… It doesn't matter Britt, and you're right, she won't tell anyone. I keep screwing things up, and I hate it. I hate seeing you hurt; I hate it when I can see that _I'm _the cause of your pain. It kills me, to know that it's my fault you're sad, or angry…" Santana sighed, always not used to talking about her feelings, but it was getting easier with Brittany. "All I know is that, as long as you're with me, I couldn't care about anyone or anything else".

Brittany smiled, grabbing the Latina's hand in hers. "Can I still apologize?"

"For?" Santana tilted her head to the side, confused.

"For being angry at you, not seeing your side of things".

Santana snorted and tapped the tip of Brittany's nose with her finger, kissing her cheek softly. "Please, you could have slapped me on the face and it wouldn't have made a difference, the way I feel about you".

Brittany's eyes widened. "But that would leave a mark on your pretty face…"

Santana laughed, nuzzling her face on the crook of the blonde's neck, squeezing her hand before scooting closer, their thighs touching. Brittany raised her legs, swinging them over Santana's lap. "You are too cute to resist". The Latina chuckled. Brittany grinned, winking playfully and leaning in, taking Santana's lips with hers.

"Is there a way I can make it up to you?" Santana asked, pressing her lips lightly on Brittany's jaw.

"You don't have to, it's okay".

"I want to…" Santana started, thinking of some way she could prove to the blonde she was sorry. _Sex? No, that could happen any day, which means I'd make up for it nearly daily. Something duck themed? Nah, she has enough of those things. Something for her cat? Maybe a new diet, since Atkins is clearly NOT working… _Then it hit her, there was one thing she could do to prove to Britt how much she meant to her.

"I know…" Santana said.

"Hm?" Brittany hummed, too fathomed with Santana's jaw.

"C'mon"

Much to Brittany's dismay, Santana got up and pulled her by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

Santana ran, pulling Brittany by the hand, taking a couple of seconds to respond. "To tell your parents".

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Pierce sat along the fireplace they had built, and put up some chairs so everyone could sit on. Earlier, Santana and Brittany had come running from the bushes, hand-in-hand and were about to say something but stopped when Melissa came out of the tent, claiming she was hungry. Brittany knew Santana wouldn't do this in front of her little sister, and Brittany didn't want to do it in front of her either, she was afraid she'd be scarred if this was revealed to her at such a young age. So now, Santana and Brittany sat side by side, waiting for Melissa to go to sleep so they could break the news to the blonde's parents.<p>

"Daddy…" Melissa began and Santana looked up expectantly, hoping she was ready for nap time. "I want to play a game". Santana groaned, rolling her eyes to look at Brittany, who bit her lip, trying not to laugh. _Aw, she's so cute… I can't help myself around her._

"What game honey?" Mr. Pierce said, smiling at his wife.

"Duck, duck goose!" Melissa exclaimed, Santana's cheeks puffing in exasperation. _What am I in, Kindergarten? I haven't played that in forever._

Brittany giggled, shrugging. "I'm in".

Santana leaned to whisper. "You just say that 'cause it has the word ducks on it". Brittany smirked mischievously.

"All right, let's play". Mrs. Pierce calls out, setting her chair in the right position. "Santana honey, you want to play? You don't have to…" Mrs. Pierce knew Santana enough.

"Yeah… sure". Santana hoped it would tire the kid so she could get over with this already.

"Great, okay, Mel, honey, start".

Melissa got up from her spot on the ground and clapped her hands together, then, she began to run. "Duck… duck… duck… duck… duck…duck…" Santana groaned. _Just choose already! _"Duck…duck… duck…"

"Will she eve-"

"Goose!" Melissa's hand tap Santana, who widens her eyes and gets up from the ground, running after the small girl, crossing her arms when Brittany's sister leaps for her spot on the circle.

"You suck, loser!" Melissa calls, sticking out her tongue. Brittany snickers, enjoying herself.

"Whatever… you wanna be like me, you know it…"

"A loser like me…" Brittany chants, earning another eye roll from Santana.

"Okay, okay… my turn"

It went on like this for half-an hour and Melissa never seemed to get tired, in fact, it looked like with every passing second, the girl just got more hyper. Santana would always tap Brittany's shoulder; sometimes not even bother saying duck, and just jumping to directly call Brittany goose. Brittany would catch her seventy-five percent of the time. Santana wouldn't admit she was doing this on purpose, just to feel the blonde's arms wrap around her waist every time she would catch her. Mr. Pierce would always get tapped by his wife, but he would alternate between his two daughters and Santana. The Latina was exhausted, wishing she could just go to sleep.

"Mommy, I'm tired"

_About time. _Santana looks at Brittany who tugs her lips into a smile, giving her an encouraging nod, telling her that it was going to be okay. Mrs. Pierce gets up, grabbing Melissa by the hand and leading her in the tent. Brittany watches her mom and sister's shadow on the tent, her mom tucking her sister in her sleeping bag. Mr. Pierce shifts his weight, also watching – knowing that there was something Brittany wanted to talk about. Finally, Mrs. Pierce emerges from the tent and takes a seat.

"Mom… dad…" Brittany starts, earning their instant attention. She scoots closer to Santana and takes a breath. "Santana and I, want to tell you something… important".

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce raise an eyebrow and shrug, nodding. "Sure honey, what is it?" Mr. Pierce says, looking at his wife with suspicion.

"You know Santana and I have been… friends for a really long time…"

"Since you two were little girls, I remember I used to do those little bows on your hair, Santana always preferred the purple one, but you always chose pink…" Mrs. Pierce smiled.

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm trying to say…" Brittany turned to look at Santana, wishing she'd take the reign on this. Santana catches up though, and swallows.

"You see, Mrs. Pierce… Britt and I… well… lately… You know you grow up, and things start to be different for everyone…" Santana clears her throat. "And well, Brittany, she's always been great, the best friend I could ever ask for, even more so…"

"And Santana has been awesome too mom, she takes care of me…"

Mr. Pierce chuckled and urged them to continue.

"And, a couple of months ago…I realized something…"Santana closes her eyes in nervousness.

"Mom… dad…" Brittany interrupts. "I'm in love with Santana… I'm gay…"

Santana chokes on her spit, clearing her throat for the third time. "Yeah, I love her too, more than anything."

Mr. Pierce glances at his wife, who slowly gets up from her chair. Santana looks at the tall, blonde woman, who resembled Brittany in so many features, anticipating the yelling.

"Aw, honey… I think your dad and I have known for a while".

Santana's eyes widen even bigger, Brittany's hand moving to grab hers, twining her fingers tightly with hers. Then, the blonde leans over and whispers. "I told you…"

"H-… How?" Santana asks.

"The way you look at Brittany, like you are willing to give your life for her. I've never seen anyone look at my daughter that way. Your eyes kind of sparkle every time you look at her it's adorable. And the way Brittany swoons every time we bring you up, and how she can't seem to stop talking about you, and also, we know your homework sessions are not "homework" sessions…" Mr. Pierce laughs, shaking his head. "As long as you can keep Brittany happy Santana, we support both of you one-hundred-percent".

Mrs. Pierce hugs both of the girls, Santana sighing in relief. "Now, go to sleep girls… and try to keep quiet…" She shakes her head and motions her husband to their tent.

Santana looks at Brittany, her expression filled with disbelief. All that worrying, about being judged, about being thrown out by Britt's parents was all irrational fear. She should have trusted Brittany in the beginning. She never truly believe the blonde's parents were that understanding, rational, and loving – she wished her parents were like that, so she could talk to them about this. But Santana also realized that this was a whole other step in her relationship with Brittany, confessing that she was, in fact, in love with their daughter. She felt very big shoes to fill, but Santana was sure she was going to try her best to make Brittany the happiest girl ever.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and began pulling her to the tent, making the Latina snap out of her thoughts.

"See, you wouldn't believe me silly…"

Santana laughed, shaking her head while she let the blonde lead her. "So, do you think you could keep quiet tonight?"

With a smirk, Brittany opens the tent. "I can _try… _no promises though".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so happy I finally made them come out to Britt's parents. Now, I apologize for lots of dialogue and barely any description. Next chapter I'll try and slow down the drama and put some fun Brittana fluff, something sweet. **

**Again, suggestions, suggestions. You guys always give me good reference. If any of you got some comedic ideas, I'm also extremely open for them. I tend to be better with Santana's witty comments than Brittany's randomness, cause sadly, I'm not too random unless I'm drunk XD JK… a little.**

**Song: **_The Remedy _by Jason Mraz.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

**Easy to fall in Love**

Brittany can't help but feel as if her whole body is on vibrate, just like a cell phone. The moment Santana presses her body against the tree that stands firmly behind them; she lets out a tiny whimper, but definitely not a painful one. Santana smiles against the soft lips of the blonde, making a sound that is almost like a purr while her hands travel painfully slowly up Brittany's thigh. Brittany groans, frustrated, especially for the amount of fabric that covers both of them. They were in the middle of the woods while camping, just a few hours away from leaving – however, there was only one thing in the minds of the two girls, and Brittany couldn't help but smile as she thought how they'd gotten here to begin with.

_(Fifteen minutes prior)_

_The crimson blue fabric slides off Santana's body and she stretches, revealing just how toned the Latina's body was. Brittany sits behind her, inside the tent were they were camping, and can't help the small shiver that makes its way down her back at the sight. She closes her eyes and bites her lip, fighting the feelings that Santana brought on to her body – almost as if it was humming. Her shorts follow after, and the blonde watches Santana's legs as the fabric is slowly removed from her, revealing her underwear – Brittany was almost sure Santana knew that she was watching, but she couldn't place how, since she had her back to her. The bubbly blonde shifts uncomfortably on the floor, all her strength spent on trying not to jump her, knowing her parents are right outside. _But I walked in on them once; I think it would only be fair… Although I didn't sleep for a couple of days after that…

_It's her turn now, and Brittany barely even notices when Santana turns around, fully clothed, and tilts her head to the side, chuckling softly. Her eyebrow raises and Brittany's gaze shoots up from Santana's cleavage to her face, biting her lip when the blonde realizes she's been caught. However, Brittany smiles widely, a toothy, cute smile that makes Santana laugh._

"_You're too cute Britt, get dressed… You can keep staring if you want though, I don't have a problem with it". Santana grins and settles on the floor, taking Brittany's spot as the blonde gets up.._

"_Really? 'Cause then, I would stare all day – people will think I'm crazy, or want to kill you…" Brittany's babbles on, repeating the same actions as Santana as she removes her purple shirt. Santana's breath hitches in her throat._

_The Latina traces the line of Brittany's back with her eyes, making note on her skin, the ways her muscles stretch, making her look like a goddess, just more proof that if it wasn't frowned upon, Brittany should walk naked… All the time. Then Brittany removes her sweats and Santana clings onto the blanket under her so she doesn't take Brittany then and there. _The things this girl does to me, God, I feel so weak and putty in her arms… I wonder if she'd like that… _Her thoughts are interrupted again, this time, by Brittany sliding off her underwear. Santana freezes, looking at Brittany's bare butt. _Her ass is perfect…

_Santana, having a lot less self control than Brittany, gets up and stops momentarily behind her, running one finger down the middle of her back. She leans to Brittany's ear, deciding for a simple word. _

"_Hey…" She whispers seductively, her hands now snaking around her waist to pull her clothes. _

_Brittany shivers, having trouble to hide the lust that coats her eyes. "Hi…"_

"_Have I told you…" the Latina begins, tracing circle's on the blonde's stomach softly. "That you should be naked all day, you look really hot…"_

_Brittany groans, settling back against Santana. Now Santana's lips were moving to trail kisses down the blonde's neck, causing Brittany's breath to rise in her chest, Santana's hands slipping to a dangerous position. "San…"_

"_Hmm?" Santana's lips are now nibbling on her earlobe. _

"_Not here…"_

_Santana though decides on something else. "Okay… wanna go somewhere more private?"_

_(present)_

* * *

><p>Santana was surprised, how they had managed to slip away from Brittany's parents, even under their watchful eye – however, she wasn't going to let that ruin it. Right now, there was one thing Santana wanted: Brittany, and there was nothing to hold her back now. So she just kept on kissing Brittany, fondling her with her hands, trying to grab as much of her body as she could, and Brittany's sounds just encouraged her to continue.<p>

The blonde though, begins to push Santana forward, hoping that she'd fall on the ground so she could take her on the floor. Santana's is a little surprised by this – she usually was the one who took the reigns in these moments – but nonetheless, grinned at Brittany's enthusiasm. She walked backwards, trying to tease the blonde who was desperate to catch her lips with hers. The Latina teasingly pulled Brittany's shirt towards her, but took a wrong step, and before she even knew it, she found herself falling down, taking Brittany with her, and they rolled.

Brittany, of course, was laughing, but Santana managed to look forward, her eyes widening.

"No…No, no, no, no"…

_Splash._

Brittany's loud squeal made its way to Santana, even underwater. She reacted quickly and came back to the surface, only to find Brittany swimming toward her with a huge grin plastered on her face. The smile was enough to take her breath away. _She's so beautiful… _The Latina couldn't help but grin back, while Brittany wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Sorry…" She whispered in Santana's ear.

"About what, B?" Santana tilted her head to the side, and tilted Brittany's chin towards her.

"For making you fall in the water". The blonde genuinely looked like she was sorry while she nuzzled her face on Santana's neck.

Santana laughed lightly. "It's okay Britt; we have towels in the tent". Her fingertips lightly traced Brittany's back, the adrenaline from the lust she was feeling earlier wearing off, just enjoying this moment with Brittany – she actually enjoyed hugging her, holding her close, feeling as if they were whole, two people who fit together perfectly. _So, this is the feeling, when you're in love? When the only thing you want to do is hold her, make her feel safe, give the world for her. I would do all those things; I'd do anything for Brittany, God… I'd give up my life for her. I wouldn't give it up for anyone else, just her – and I wouldn't hesitate. _Brittany placed a tender kiss on Santana's jaw, making the Latina close her eyes at the warm and calm feeling it brought.

"B…" Santana called, pulling Brittany impossibly close to her.

"Hm?" Brittany hummed, letting the water soak them as they floated together, holding onto each other so the lake wouldn't take them too far.

"I love you, so much…"

It didn't feel weird, but she'd never said: "so much" to Brittany before. She'd never said it randomly, just after sex, or when Brittany said it. She never had that moment, where she could say it for no reason. But this moment seemed more than appropriate, perfect actually. Santana never felt closer to Brittany. She felt Brittany's hand rest on her cheek and then her lips press against her forehead.

"I love you too" Brittany breathed. "I love you so much that you're the only thing that matters to me".

Santana could feel it, the tears that were about to pour down her eyes. She didn't wipe them, instead she kissed Brittany's jaw, knowing exactly how it felt – her life revolved around Brittany, no, Brittany _was_ her life. The blonde was the only person Santana would give up everything for, give her anything she wanted, be anything she wanted. And it felt good, it felt incredibly good to feel this way, because for the first time, Santana felt whole, the piece that was missing to get rid of all that anger, the resentment, it had been there all along – Brittany.

* * *

><p>Santana clutched Brittany's hands tightly on the car ride back home. Brittany's parents had been more than accepting toward the two girls, throwing a few jokes here and there, one in particular that made Santana snicker. Mr. Pierce's: "Father's wish comes true, no pregnancy scares!" Brittany had giggled at the comment, while resting her head on the Latina's shoulder. They weren't weird in front of them, they didn't cringe at any slight display of affection – of course, they weren't going to venture into making out in front of them – but when Brittany would sit on Santana's lap or vice versa, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce would just smile, no sign of discomfort. When Brittany would kiss Santana's cheek, the blonde's parents wouldn't even flinch, again, they would just smile, looking at their daughter with adoration – they were completely and absolutely fine with her daughter being gay.<p>

But Santana remembered something that had been bothering her for a while now. While her thumb ran across Brittany's hand she stood up a little and shifted to look at the blonde.

"Quinn…" Santana gasps.

Brittany looks at the Latina with confusion, and tilts her head to the side. Santana makes a quick note of how adorable she looks when she does that before talking.

"The text, remember?"

Brittany was thoughtful for a while, letting Santana's fingers linger on her hand for a little while. She did remember, but the blonde didn't seem to think it was a big deal – in fact, Brittany was glad someone else knew, because now they wouldn't have to hide in front of Quinn. The sometimes naïve blonde leaned to press her lips lightly on Santana's cheek.

"It's okay, she won't say anything".

Santana was unconvinced. "How do you know B? Maybe she even called my mom already… Oh Dear God no… I'm going to kill her if she did, literally, I'll murder her… and you'll help me bury the body…"

Brittany frowned in confusion, looking at her parents briefly, but they seemed to be unaware of their conversation. Brittany's little sister was playing with her game boy, also not paying attention to the slight discussion going on between the two girls. Instead of answering, Brittany scooted down, laying her head on Santana's lap. She looked up at her, while Santana absentmindedly ran her fingers through Brittany's hair. Santana looked down at her girlfriend.

"We have to deal with it when we get home…"

* * *

><p><em>Bang, bang, bang, bang. <em>

_Knock…_

"No, not like that…"

_Bang!_

"Good…"

"But it's rude San…"

"Don't care…"

_What the… _Quinn hears the loud bangs and knocks coming from her front door. Her mom wasn't home; she had been left alone to "take care" of the house while her mother was out. She didn't recall inviting any one over, in fact, she wanted to be alone and rest, maybe even order some takeout. _Who the hell is knocking at six pm?_ Reluctantly, and rather slowly, Quinn moves from her room, taking the stairs.

_BANG_

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Jesus!" Quinn opens the door and her eyes widen slightly at the sight, Brittany and Santana standing in front of her. Santana was fuming; Brittany looked like a deer in headlights.

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain Fabray". Santana teases, shrugging past the former head cheerleader and stepping into her house. Brittany gives her an apologetic smile, and Quinn allows her in.

"Ha, ha, funny…" Quinn rolls her green eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. She observes how Brittany moves toward Santana, the back of the blonde's hand touching the Latina's, almost as if she was desperate to hold it. Her fingers twitch, and so does Santana's, but they don't move a muscle. But the way Brittany leans toward Santana, their shoulders touching, and Santana's comfort with the invasion of her personal space let's Quinn know. "Yeah, I know why you're here".

"Do you?" Santana raises an eyebrow, Brittany still remaining quiet, pretending to be distracted with something in the room.

"Yeah, why don't we go to the living room and we'll talk?"

A glass of chocolate milk for Brittany and a Diet Coke for Santana later, the three girls sit on the coffee table in Quinn's living room. Santana watches Brittany while her tongue removes the chocolate mustache that was stained between her upper lip and her nose, and wishes it was her tongue doing that – she knew that it would be if Quinn wasn't sitting in front of them. Quinn impatiently taps her foot against the leg of the table, raising her perfect eyebrow when she notices that Santana is looking at Brittany's lips – no, not looking, staring. _How come I never noticed this before?_ Brittany licks the remains of her chocolate milk from the inside of the glass, and Santana momentarily shifts her weight, forcing herself to divert her gaze. _Wow, she's not even subtle… Was I really that blind?_ Then she notices Santana's eyes traveling to Brittany's neck just as the blonde pulls her hair up on a pony tail.

"Okay, stop".

Brittany looks at Quinn and then at Santana. Santana turns to glare.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at Brittany like she's a juicy steak…"

Santana's mouth hangs open and Brittany giggles, hiding her embarrassment by covering her face. Quinn had to admit Brittany's reaction was cute.

"I wasn't…"

"Riiiiighhttt…" Quinn begins. "Cause _this…" _Quinn imitates Santana, and parts her lips while looking at Brittany, giving her the up down. Brittany snickers. "…Is not staring".

"Fine okay? Do you want me to fuck Brittany right here right now? I'm sure you'd love another show like the one you saw when you were _spying _on us at Puckerman's party!"Brittany twitches uncomfortably at Santana's yelling. Santana sighs. "Sorry B…"

_Wow, Britt's the best thing that's ever happened to her…_

"I wasn't spying on you guys… I actually can't even remember how I got up there in the first place… I think I was looking for a bathroom 'cause I _really _had to pee, and you and Brittany where just there, I walked in on you guys, I wasn't _spying"._

"So what now, you're gonna tell everyone? I bet you texted half the school already!".

Brittany reaches for Santana's hand and squeezes it, urging her to calm down. Santana takes a deep breath and sinks back on her chair. Quinn imagines a slight whipping noise in the back of her head.

"No" She frowns. "Why would I do that?"

"Because, you're a bitch!"

Quinn sighs, shaking her head and giving Brittany a small smile before turning to Santana and reply to her comment. "I _was _a bitch. Look Santana, I don't believe in outing people, especially on this – not anymore anyway. I've grown a lot this past year, and I'm sure you have too. I mean, look at yourself, in the past you wouldn't have stopped yourself from walking over and punching me in the face. But now, you know how to calm yourself down – Brittany knows how to calm you down. Look, whatever it is, I don't care if you guys are having sex or not, you guys can do anything you want…

"We're not just having sex…" Brittany interrupts.

"What?"

"Yeah" Santana adds.

"What do you mean…Oh God, please don't tell me… I don't want to know".

"What? No" Santana rolls her eyes. "Not like that. Jeez Fabray, mind off the gutter please".

"Can you do that? Stick your mind in a gutter?" Brittany states.

Santana, patiently and with a smile, responds. "No B – you can put your head on it but not your mind. It's a metaphor. It means you have a dirty mind".

"Oh… So, like me when I think of you?"

Quinn nearly chokes.

Santana coughs too and snickers. "Well, that's flattering, how about you tell me some of yours and I'll share s-…"

"Okay! Okay, you were saying?" Quinn interrupts them before it turns to something else.

Santana is brought back to reality, erasing her dirty thoughts momentarily. Brittany, however, speaks up first. "I'm in love with Santana".

Quinn's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yes…" Brittany states matter-of-factly, looking at Quinn like she's mental.

"And I'm in love with Brittany". Santana continues, and it felt good, to tell Quinn that she was in love – she'd never thought it'd feel like this.

Quinn smiles, thinking about it momentarily: All the times Brittany and Santana hung out alone, all the times they were holding pinkies for dear life – from the first moment Quinn met the pair, she noticed that there was something very special going on between them. Santana was different with Brittany – she was patient, understanding, loving – something she wasn't with any one else, not even her parents. She would never call Brittany names, or yell at her for no reason. Santana was a whole different person with Brittany around, but what Quinn had failed to see before was that Santana really was _herself _with Brittany, the person she never showed to anyone.

The green-eyed blonde gets up from her chair and throws herself at the two girls, giving them tight hugs. "I'm so proud of you too…"

Santana pats Quinn's back lightly but Brittany hugs back with full force.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah, I don't know if this sucks. It's kind of another filler chapter before I get more inspiration to write something more… interesting? I know Brittana shippers love fluff and smut, however, I'm not sure if I should go on ahead and write a hot scene for both girls, 'cause it'll mean that I'll have to turn this to M instead of T and it'll get hidden : ( but whatever you guys decide, tell me. Do you want a full on smut? **

**Now, I don't call Santana and Brittany Santittany because it just doesn't roll of my tongue too well like Brittana :P Santittany sounds dirty haha. But I guess its fitting? Oh well. Not even Naya calls them Santittany (Look up on YouTube when she hosted the GLAAS awards, she says Brittana and not Santittany)**

**Song: **_Easy to fall in Love – _Brighten.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hiya guys, I just wanted to say, thanks to all those who review you guys are awesome. Those who don't your story alerts on my inbox always make me , I prefer reviews 'cause they inspire me. Now, I wanted to ask again, should I change it to M? Do you guys **__**want **__**a hot scene, more explicit than the one in last chapter? Like full on sex scene? Or do I keep doing this? As a Brittana shipper I love smut, but, hey, whatever my readers want.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8<em>

**Sex on Fire**

_Santana didn't know how she ended up in this thick forest, the trees seemed to come out of a fictional movie – the green was too green to begin with. The camping must have gotten in Santana's head because she was getting irritated at the amount of olive color that flew past her. She didn't even realize she was running, not until she looked down at her feet. In the distance she heard a laugh, one that would make her move mountains and kill anyone on her way to get to. It was Brittany's adorable, cheerful laugh. Immediately, without any sign of hesitation, Santana sped up, wanting to get to Brittany as fast as she could. She shrugged past branches, snapped twigs in half with her shoes, but every time she got closer to the noise it seemed to be coming from another direction. _

_This was confusing, in fact, she felt this strange pain in her chest, almost as if something terrible was about to happen. _Don't be silly, that only happens in movies_. _

"_You'll never reach her."_

_She couldn't quite place the voice until she turned. Quinn. "What?"_

"_It's too late Santana"._

"_For what?" Santana was desperate for an answer._

_Quinn was no longer there though, instead stood Rachel Berry, her foot tapping impatiently on the soil beneath her feet. "It was only a matter of time, I would have warned you Santana, but she made this decision herself"._

_Santana took a step closer to Rachel, and frowned when the brunette didn't even flinch. Santana grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and shook her wildly. "What do you guys mean? Dammit Berry, answer me"._

"_Brittany, you won't find her…"_

_Again, just like Quinn, Rachel was gone, and all Santana was holding between her hands was a white t-shirt. _**LEBANESE**_… The letters were clearly printed on the cotton fabric, and she clung to it – it reminded her of Brittany. In that instant, she remembered Rachel and Quinn's words and she took off into a run, not caring about anything that would hit her skin. Brittany's laugh echoed in the air again, this time; she could follow it, but stopped abruptly. _

_Brittany stood in front of her, her face was joyous, and had her face scrunched in that way, when she was laughing in pure joy. The Latina couldn't help but smile at the sight, and took a step forward, only to be stop by the now, giant pit that separated the two girls. _

"_Britt!" She yelled, hoping Brittany would somehow show her how to cross the ditch. Brittany didn't acknowledge her, and kept talking to someone. When Santana moved to the left, she could see – the person who made Brittany laugh, who was grinning from ear to ear stood in front of the blonde: The damn kid with the Wheelchair._

"_What the fuck Artie?" Santana yelled, only to have Artie turn to look at her with a smirk, an evil, satisfied smile._

_Brittany leaned over and placed a kiss on Artie's cheek. "You're amazing, I love you…"_

_Santana's eyes dwelled with tears. "Britt…" She walked forward, desperate to hold her, tell her it was _her _the one she loved, not Artie. _

_But now she was falling, into the bottomless abyss, while she heard Brittany's laughter fill her ears again – in fact, she enjoyed the fall, looked forward to hit the ground – any pain would be better than this._

* * *

><p>Santana hit herself against the nightstand while she rolled to the side, the feeling of falling waking her up. She clutched her forehead tightly and frowned, too asleep to acknowledge the pain too much. But she did acknowledge another kind of pain – one in her chest, one she was too awfully familiar with – like a knot, or a fireball that threatens to erupt in your chest every time you think of the source. Santana realizes it's only a dream, but it felt so real – the sound of Brittany's laughter, the pain of seeing her choosing Artie again, the tears that poured down her eyes (that were now real as she recalled her dream). The clock marked: 4:23 am, and Santana pulls her phone from the nightstand, rubbing her forehead as the pain begins to become slightly overwhelming.<p>

She forgets about the time, about the fact that she's probably asleep and dials (on speed dial), Brittany's number.

"Hello?"That voice, the oh so familiar voice that makes her heart skip a beat sounds on the other end – a tired greeting.

"Hey B…" Santana's voice cracks slightly, revealing she had been crying. "Sorry I woke you…"

"San?" Brittany begins to process everything in her mind, trying to stay awake when she notices Santana's voice. "Are you okay? Why are you calling so early? And are you crying?..."

"I… I…" The Latina takes a deep breath, trying to stop the tears that are falling down her cheeks.

"I'm coming over…"

Santana doesn't even have time to reply, the line clicks, signaling Brittany had hung up.

Santana hates herself a little, for making Brittany worry over a dream, for making her girlfriend wake up in the early hours of the morning to come over to her house to comfort her. She felt like a little kid, waking her parents in the middle of the night because she was afraid of the monsters under her bed. For a little second, she snickers, finding it absurd she used to believe in that. The dream comes back to her though, the pain in her chest rising again. She crawls to the corner of her room besides her couch and curls up in a ball, trying to stop the tears.

* * *

><p>It's not long before Brittany opens the door of Santana's bedroom, the key that the Latina had given her a few years ago serving its purpose, especially for situations like this. Santana had been crying – Brittany knew it, she knew Santana well enough – okay, more than enough – to know when the Latina needed her. The blonde didn't care though, she'd do anything for Santana, she didn't care it was four-something am, it could have been any hour, any day, and she would have been here. Santana was more important to her than anyone or anything, especially sleep.<p>

But Brittany freezes upon the sight she sees. Santana curled up in a ball in the corner of her room, holding onto her cell phone for dear life. She looked so tired, so weak, that Brittany's eyes began to water too. Brittany didn't hesitate to move and sit beside her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Santana tightly.

"It's okay, I'm here… I got you… Shh San, I'm here".

Santana feels Brittany's arms wrap around her frame, the words that escape the blonde's lips immediately comforting. She melts into Brittany's embrace, nuzzling her face close to the blonde's neck, sobbing a few times and cringing – she wanted to stop crying, for Brittany's sake. She hated to see Brittany upset or sad, and this would sure cause that reaction on her.

"What happened?"

Santana grips Brittany's pajama shirt, taking note of the ducks that adorn it, all in different colors. She plays with it for a while, not knowing how to begin, not wanting to make Brittany cry. It was too late for that though.

"Santana… You can tell me, you know that".

Santana nods against Brittany's shoulder and gulps, trying to find her words. "It was a dream…" Her voice comes out raspy, so she clears her throat. "I had a dream about you… it… it was awful…"

Brittany frowns, unsure on how a dream about her could be awful. "What was it about?"

Santana begins to explain all the details she can remember about her dream. The dark forest, the abyss, Rachel, Quinn, the pain on her chest, Artie, her lack of acknowledgement when she had desperately screamed her name, Artie's evil smirk, even the feeling that made her want to die. At this revelation, Brittany holds Santana tighter, guilt rising through her when she realizes where this dream comes from.

"I would never do that again, ever. I don't want anyone but you. You're the only one that matters to me; everyone can go and screw themselves for all I care". Santana snickers, finding it funny when Brittany tries to insult. "Artie hurt me Santana, but I hurt you more first…" Santana was about to protest, but Brittany pressed her fingers against the Latina's lips, finding it necessary to tell her this. "And I hate myself for it, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to make it up to you, but I want you to know, that I will never choose anyone else. I love you, truly, no one could ever take your place".

Santana wipes her tears and holds onto Brittany tightly. "I forgave you a long time ago B".

Brittany smiles slightly. "You did?"

"Yeah, I love you too much, I can't be mad at you. You're here now, that's the only thing that I care about. You're mine and no one else's".

Brittany captures Santana's lips with her own, wiping the tears that remained on the Latina's lips softly with her thumb.

"Would you mind staying with me?" Santana asks.

Brittany smiles again, slowly getting up from the ground and offering her hand to Santana, who eagerly grabs it and pulls herself up. Brittany leans slightly to press her lips against Santana's forehead.

"When you called me first, I thought it was that owl that keeps texting me as a private number – it's been annoying, I can't get him to stop".

Santana laughs silently at Brittany's randomness.

"It also felt as if someone roofied my water – but I know it's not possible, I mean, where do you get roofies in Ohio anyway?" Brittany adds as she pulls Santana to the bed, curling up tightly next to her, their bodies so close they could feel each other's breathing. Santana noticed Brittany had washed her teeth before she came here; it made her smile… and feels slightly self conscious.

"I love you baby…" Santana states, yawning. Brittany doesn't reply, she just looks at Santana, smiling. "What is it B?"

"You called me baby".

"I know…" Santana says, tilting her head to the side.

Brittany kisses her again, their lips lingering slowly, just appreciating the moment while Santana pecks Brittany's lips once, twice, three times before pulling away. "So, can I call you sweetie?" Brittany asks excitedly.

Santana groans and chuckles. _She's the only one who can make me all sappy. _"Sure B".

"And honey?"

"Yeah…"

"Bear?"

"Uuh… I guess…"

"Pie?"

"Yes…I mean no, not pie… Why…Britt". Santana laughs, shaking her head. "Pie?"

"Pies are delicious…" Brittany states matter-of-factly. One of her blue eyes closes in a wink. "Just like you".

Santana's body starts to hum, impressed by how the simple words coming from Brittany's mouth can get her going. She flips Brittany over, hovering over her. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yep" Brittany grins, tilting her head back when Santana kisses her neck, suddenly not feeling too sleepy.

Santana moves her lips to Brittany's ear and whispers, seductively as ever. "You taste even better…in fact, all this talk is making me kind of hungry… but not for food… how 'bout I gets my eatin' on?…" Santana runs her tongue on Brittany's neck slowly. "If you know what I mean…"

Brittany groans, the word's repeating themselves over and over in her head, feeling that slightly uncomfortable heat between her legs, clutching Santana's waist. "San…" Brittany's voice comes out as a deep sigh, feeling shivers down her spine.

She guessed there wasn't any reason for them to fall back asleep, the dream completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Next time, let's do it after we slept". Santana looks at Brittany while her eyes are slowly closing, her hand barely grabbing the silver spoon she held in her hand. It was an adorable sight, but Santana looked worse. Her hair was disheveled – because of sex, and the fact that she was too lazy to fix it in the morning. She had her sweats upside down and a tank top instead of a t-shirt. That's how tired she was. Brittany's gold locks were tied up in a messy ponytail, and she had put on her pajama top on backwards. Her bottoms – which were grey sweat pants – were not put on correctly, and you could see half of her underwear. Santana had let Brittany borrow a pair of hers because well, hers didn't end up in a wearable condition unless they were washed.<p>

"Britt?"

No answer.

"Brittany…"

Nothing.

"Brittany Susan Pierce!"

"Huh? Don't shoot, I didn't do it! I swear it was Lord Tubbington! He pressured me!"Brittany's head shoots up, her blue eyes wide. Santana laughs loudly.

"You were out of it".

"Sorry, I'm just so tired…"

"Yeah me too". Santana replies, nodding her head while she absentmindedly plays with the Captain Crunch on her bowl. _Should have bought Lucky Charms, those are Britt's favorite. _"Sorry for keeping you up and sorry my mom woke us…" The Latina frowns, feeling guilty.

"It was so worth it". Brittany grins tiredly as she answers, making Santana smile widely in return.

"Definitely baby".

"If I call you pie right now, can we get our mack on again?" Brittany questions, her lips pulled into a pout, the imitation of Santana's phrase rolling off her tongue strangely, but making her look cute regardless. _Is there one thing she does that isn't cute? Oh right… that thing with her tongue… and hands._

"And I thought I was the horn dog…" Santana laughs, her mouth pulling into a full toothy smile, leaning over to kiss Brittany's cheek. "If you play your cards right and manage to make me not fall asleep on the kitchen island… Maybe".

Brittany shrugs and gets up from her stool, placing the contents of her food on the sink, stretching and smiling innocently at Santana. Brittany may come off as naïve, and innocent, but when she set her mind to something – especially something involving Santana and sexy time – she was more than clever, in fact, she was a seductive genius. But she knew another way to lead Santana on, one that wasn't obvious – she was going to pretend to let the opportunity pass.

"It's okay; you can go to sleep San".

Santana frowns. "I thought…"

Brittany shrugs. "You're tired though, I don't want you tired".

"Please, I'm like the energizer bunny when it comes to getting my mack on".

"Aw, that bunny is so cute; I always wanted a pink one. Is it possible to buy a bunny and then die its fur pink? I'll name him Battery… It seems fitting". Brittany teases, although Santana doesn't know she's just trying to lead her off… for a while.

With a deep sigh, Santana gets up and also dumps her bowl in the sink. "Fine, you're so lame…" Santana sticks her tongue out and kisses Brittany's cheek, her comment completely weightless. Brittany smiles, returning Santana's kiss. "I'm going to go shower, I still smell like sex…I hope my mom didn't get a whiff of it when she entered my room in the morning."

The blonde tilts her head, confused. "Sex has a smell? I thought it only had a name, and like… pleasure…" Brittany drifts off, imagining her back arching at Santana's touch, the way the Latina's fingers knew _exactly _where to touch her. "Really, really good… pleasure…" She mumbles. Santana chuckles lightly.

"You pervert…" The Latina teases. "I'd love to see what you're thinking though".

Brittany's eyes turn to look at Santana's brown irises. "Wouldn't it be better if you got the live show?"

Santana groans slightly. "That would be a lot better, yes".

Brittany doesn't hesitate, her thoughts ruining her plan while she pulls the Latina up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Santana raises an eyebrow, grinning while she imagines Brittany's answer.

"Good thing you wanted to shower, because I'm planning on making you sweat a lot today".

* * *

><p>Santana's knees almost give in. She is holding herself against the bathroom walls, Brittany's body the only support she has to not fall on the floor. Brittany is still moaning, the aftershock still rummaging through her. She replays it in her head; over and over, realizing how completely awake she is now. Santana can feel Brittany's lips kissing her neck, making her body shiver. <em>God, chill the fuck out, you just came like, a minute ago.<em> But she can't help herself. She loves the noises that Brittany makes when she's in pure ecstasy, but particularly, she loves it when she lets loose, when there are no parents around and they can be as loud as they want. Brittany's scream of pure pleasure is still replaying in her head.

The same for Brittany, she keeps seeing Santana's head tilted back, her eyes rolled back, and the piercing scream of pure bliss and pleasure coming deep within her throat. _I didn't know San could scream so sexily. _The look of satisfaction on both their faces is enough to let them melt into each other, holding themselves with their bodies, still weak.

"They should name a sex position after you" Brittany implies, lazily kissing Santana's lips.

"Hm. They should, actually, after us… Why don't they just name sex in general after all, there's no way there is anyone hotter". Santana comments, kissing Brittany back before biting her bottom lip softly. "And that scream Britt… God. We need to do this when there's no one around more often, I love it when you're loud".

Brittany grins. "But its fun when you know you can be caught at any time".

"Oh, I know. But I also like it when you just let yourself go and just…" Santana takes a breath, tracing the line of Brittany's jaw and kissing it tenderly. "Feel" She whispers the last part, resting her hands on the blonde's shoulders. Brittany smiles widely at her.

"Feel is all I did… I think I still can feel it, that's how good you are".

Santana giggles softly. "You're not too bad yourself…" She begins but decides to rephrase. "Screw it, you're the most amazing person in the sack, every. If sex had a creator it would be you, and you would put anyone else to shame, even those who wrote the Kama Sutra. If sex had a goddess, you'd be it".

Brittany just blushes, overwhelmed of joy by Santana's comments. "Then, if I'm the goddess of sex, you're the goddess of orgasms. That way we can totally be together".

Santana laughs again, pressing her lips to Brittany's temple. "Oh Britt, how I love you".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is a taste on how they would go at it, without revealing too much. I'm trying to keep it T until you guys give me the thumbs up to upgrade the rating to M and write something like that, but detailed. In Santana's words: **_"Wanky". _**;)**

**Song: **_Sex on Fire _by Kings of Leon


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Warning, mature content ahead. Thanks for all those who reviewed and gave me the yes on writing this.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9<em>

**Animal**

Brittany walked down the familiar street leading to Santana's house. The houses that she passed were unimportant to her while she desperately tried to reach the house faster. She would have run, maybe even brought her car, but she lived so close to Santana's house that she found it unnecessary. Running though was not an option, since she wanted to keep her stamina in its full force. The blonde didn't get tired fast, since dancing was more than enough exercise to her and she was able to exercise for hours without getting exhausted. This time though, she wanted to give Santana the time of her life – although, she did almost every other day. (Brittany secretly wished it was _every _night though). She remembered the phone call that had occurred just a few minutes ago – Santana's parents weren't home and wouldn't be for hours. The Latina had told them she'd have Brittany over for a sleepover, since she didn't want to be alone. Brittany knew the real reason why she was invited over – not that she complained, she did it too, she was just glad it involved feelings this time.

Finally, Brittany reaches the front steps of Santana's porch and quickly climbs them. Taking a breath, she raises her hand to knock and as soon as she moves her wrist, the door opens. Santana stands in front of her, with an adorable smile on her face – the one the Latina only saved for Brittany.

"Hey you…" Santana said, grabbing Brittany's hand in hers.

Brittany twines her fingers with Santana's and smiles. "Hey baby…"

Santana grins and chuckles a little, pulling Brittany inside the house. "It sounds sexy coming from you".

"Already trying to flirt with me?" Brittany's comment was adorned with a huge grin and a wink.

"Of course". Santana winks back pulling the gorgeous blonde in a right hug. Her lips touch her cheek. "Do you want anything?" She remembers politeness and hospitality, and Santana realizes she's only hospitable and polite with Brittany.

"You"

Santana immediately feels the fire erupting through her body and she sucks in a breath, the way Brittany's words roll of her tongue igniting every single fiber inside her. No one could have ever made Santana feel like this, no one could turn her on like Brittany did – although, it didn't really take too long for Brittany to get Santana horny, to put it crudely. Brittany notices Santana's reaction and smirks to herself proudly, enjoying the effect she causes. Santana's head is spinning for a bit, trying to calm herself down to not take Brittany right in the entrance of her house. The Latina bites her lip and grins wickedly.

"Oh, I know".

Brittany giggles, leaning over to press her lips against Santana's, biting her bottom lip and pulling it out, earning a slight moan from the Latina. Brittany had the sensation Santana was playing hard to get – and she liked it.

"What time will you parents be home?"

"Late, at least, that's what they said: _"Don't wait up, we're going to be late"_".

Brittany grabs her girlfriend by the collar of her shirt and pulls it down, revealing just a little hint of cleavage. She pulls forward right after, bringing Santana's body close to hers. The blonde's lips brush against Santana's neck and the Latina can't help but be putty in her arms, sighing at the touch of Brittany's lips. Soon, the kiss turns erotic, the blonde taking the opportunity that Santana is distracted to run her bottom lip across her neck to her ear, nibbling softly before parting her lips close to the Latina's ear and inches closer, her fingertips run down Santana's shoulders and the Latina shivers. _God, she's a pro at this… I swear she's some sort of goddess of sex._ When Santana reaches to run her hands across Brittany's abs the blonde whispers with the voice of a true seductress.

"In that case… want to try how fast I can make you cum this time?"

* * *

><p>Santana didn't even know how they made it upstairs; in fact, she didn't even know how she ended up being the one <em>controlled<em>. She was usually the one who took the reigns during sex, being the one who would make Brittany beg, whimper for her to take her because she couldn't handle it anymore. This time though, it was her being attacked by Brittany's sex drive – it was as if she was everywhere, touching her, tasting her. There was not one place Brittany didn't explore, whether it was with her mouth, tongue, hands, or her whole body.

The Latina was pinned against her bedroom wall; Brittany's lips were sucking, kissing, and nibbling on her neck while her hands kept her hands up on the wall. Santana couldn't help but feel a little frustration, wanting to take control, but the other side of her found herself being incredibly aroused by this – she loved it when Brittany was aggressive.

"Britt…" Santana groans, trying to unpin her hands, wanting to touch her, feel her, _needing _to show Brittany her affection.

Brittany bites Santana's collar bone lightly, making Santana's body arch toward the blonde, hitting her pelvis right against Brittany's. Brittany's soft moan at the notion let's Santana knows she's anticipating this as much as she is, but the blue eyed beauty still doesn't let her go. Instead, the blonde spreads her arms out, still keeping Santana's hands pinned to the wall and lets out a seductive sigh near the Latina's ear. "Don't even try that, you're not going to get released until I say so".

Santana feels the heat between her legs rising and she immediately bucks her hips against Brittany's. Brittany chuckles and attacks Santana's lips again. Their tongues dance together, Santana desperately trying to give Brittany some form of pleasure, but the way she's being held makes her unable to take control of the kiss. The Latina can't help but whimper when Brittany pulls at her bottom lip.

"You're wearing…too much clothing…" Santana manages to gasp between the kiss, causing Brittany to smile against her.

"You're right".

With that, Brittany pulls away slowly, keeping her lust coated eyes on Santana's. Brittany reaches for the hem of her shirt and begins to teasingly pull it off, Santana's eyes never leaving the blonde's body. The Latina's tongue runs across her lips, so hungry for her girlfriend that it's almost overwhelming. The blonde makes sure to tease her, running her fingertips across the skin of her abs – those perfect, sculptured abs that made Santana's body hum with merely glancing at them. Brittany slides off the straps of her bra, leaving it half hanging while she reaches for the button of her pants, undoing it painfully slowly; she slides them off her toned legs. Santana breathes in when Brittany reveals her drenched, blue lacy underwear. _Fuck… She's perfect._

Santana sees the opening, moving quickly before Brittany could protest to push her on the bed, quickly taking off her shirt – quicker than she had planned to, but she was too eager to let this go on any longer. _Real smooth Lopez. _

Santana straddles Brittany, making sure to run her fingertips across her stomach and in between her breasts. She slides her fingernails gently down Brittany's abs and the blonde's back arches up, meeting Santana's hip. The Latina groans in frustration, her need becoming nearly overwhelming. However, she knew she had to please Brittany first – in the past, she wouldn't have done that, but now, it was all about Brittany, she had to make sure Brittany was thoroughly satisfied before she found her own release.

Brittany looks intently at Santana while she reaches for her bra and throws it somewhere in the room, not even caring where it landed – she'd find it later. Her heart is beating a million miles an hour, anticipating the touch of Santana's lips. She loved the way Santana could make her body feel – no guy had ever done that to her, no guy could get her so wet she'd have to discard panties because she could not use them any more. And this was exactly what Santana was causing to her body right now, the heat between her legs was more than pooling, she knew she'd have to find some release.

The Latina kissed the blonde's neck softly at first, before starting to hungrily move her lips across it. Santana bit the spot that made Brittany squirm, and indeed, as soon as her teeth found that place, Brittany whimpered, feeling a jolt of electricity run down her body. _Oh God, she wants to make me scream today… _Brittany knew that was going to be the case if Santana kept this up.

She feels the Latina's tongue run across her hardened nipples and her back arches again – involuntarily, like a knee jerk reaction – Santana was just _that _good. "San…" Brittany whispers her name, moving her hands down Santana's bare back, undoing her bra in an expert hand movement and letting it fall down. Santana doesn't hesitate to throw it across the room just like her own bra. As she does this, Santana takes one of Brittany's nipples between her teeth, biting down softly.

Brittany moans rather loudly. "God… do that again". The blonde pleads. Santana doesn't even hesitate to take the other one and bite down on it, making Brittany's eyes flutter in pleasure.

"Hm…" Santana hums as she kisses down Brittany's stomach, taking her time to nibble on Brittany's navel. "We're not even in the good part yet and I'm already making you squirm".

"Fuck…" The curse word would seem out of place if heard by anyone else but Santana, especially because they were used to Brittany being so innocent and so nice. Santana knew better though, she knew that Brittany was not innocent when it came to this, the noises, the reactions, the words that would escape Brittany's lips when they were having sex were nothing more than adult, sexual, almost as if it was second nature to her.

"My pleasure baby".

Santana bites the top of Brittany's underwear, ignoring her own throbbing center as she skips right to her thighs, first kissing the outside and then the inside. The squirming blonde groans in frustration, moving her hands directly to Santana's hair, urging her to do what she needs the most. She's panting, needing to feel Santana pleasuring her until she reaches ecstasy.

But Santana doesn't cave in, instead she keeps kissing Brittany's inner thigh and runs her tongue slowly through it, stopping right before she reaches the blonde's scorching core. "I love it how wet you get for me Britt".

"Santana…" Brittany whimpers. _She's going to make me beg for it… _And she would, if Santana kept this up, she would beg for her touch.

"Patience…"

Brittany didn't have patience, her hips bucked towards Santana, making the Latina's lips brush slightly against her core. Brittany groans, _needing _more. Santana just smirks and gently bites the middle of her underwear – she's able to taste Brittany's need just by that, and she knows Brittany needs her… badly.

Santana pulls on Brittany's underwear, slowly lowering them to her ankles and letting them fall on the ground. Brittany, almost as a reflex, spreads her legs wider to give Santana easier access. The Latina grabs Brittany's knees and raises them over her shoulders, nibbling up her thigh before glancing at her girlfriend. Brittany's eyes were shut, her head thrown back in anticipation. With one quiet chuckle, Santana runs her tongue up Brittany's wet slit. The blonde's back arches wildly, her hips bucking against Santana's mouth. The noise that comes out of Brittany's mouth one of pure, absolute pleasure – a mixture between a moan and a piercing whimper of pleasure.

"That feels, so good" Brittany pants, tightening her grip on Santana's head as she resumes her tonguing. Santana bucks her own hips down on the bed, needing some sort of friction to keep her from going nuts because the noises that Brittany was making driving her insane.

Brittany can feel Santana's hot tongue running along her folds and she moans, knowing she wont last long this time – she had been teased too much and now her released would be quick. Almost as if Santana was an expert – which Brittany was pretty sure she was – the Latina brought her hand down to Brittany's center and aided her tongue with her fingers, pumping in a slow rhythm. Brittany starts to moan louder.

"Don't stop… I'm so…so close…" Brittany whimpers loudly, her hips bucking in rhythm with Santana's pumping, her fingers pulling Santana's mouth closer. Santana hums against Brittany's core – it was all it took.

Without warning, Brittany's back arches abruptly, wildly, like a bolt of electricity had been ran through her body. Her eyes roll back and she grips Santana's hair. A scream comes out of the blonde's mouth, a pure, sexual, intense scream of pleasure that causes Santana to moan. She can feel Brittany tensing around her fingers, her hips still slightly bucking against them. Santana waits patiently for Brittany to ride out her orgasm.

"Oh…my… fucking… God". Brittany moans out, letting her back fall back on the bed. "Fuck… Santana".

Santana lets out a noise between a hum and a laugh, removing her fingers to kiss up Brittany's body, taking her lips between hers. Brittany can taste herself, and she finds this extremely erotic. Santana brings her fingers close to her mouth but Brittany stops her, grabbing her hand and taking the Latina's fingers in her mouth, sucking on them. Brittany licks her lips when she pulls away, a qicked grin on her face. Santana's eyes are wide, and she kisses Brittany fiercely, that action making her arousal peak, noticing how much she needs Brittany.

"Round two?" Santana asks, biting on Brittany's neck.

"Oh yes, please" Brittany groans and grabs Santana's hips.

As on cue, Santana settles herself, beginning one of her favorite activities and positions: Scissoring. Their centers meet and Santana's sighs in pleasure, grabbing Brittany's hand. The Latina begins to move, feeling how scorching wet Brittany is again, even after licking her clean. They begin to move at a steady rhythm, Santana's head is thrown back while Brittany sits up a little, still allowing Santana to move against her while she moans, and runs her tongue across Santana's hardened nipples.

Santana whimpers loudly and begins to move faster, needing release. It's not long before Brittany matches her movements, her orgasm nearly as close as Santana's. _I can't believe she's going to make me cum twice in five minutes. _

The movements the two are making are almost unbearable, Santana feels too much overwhelming pleasure – she's sure she's going to come anytime now.

"Britt…Britt…" Santana whispers her name. "Fuck…me…"

Brittany thrusts harder against Santana, squirming and throwing her head back in a loud moan. Their centers touch just in the right spot, and Santana collapses. Her scream matches Brittany's except it's a little more high pitched. She can't think, she doesn't care about anything – just Brittany, just the fact that she's in an incredible high that she never wants to come down from. Brittany follows instantly, her cry muffled by Santana's lips crushing against hers, feeling her whole body become jelly, like it's vibrating wildly. They're both shaking, riding out their orgasms together – which lasted a good ten seconds.

Santana envelops Brittany in her arms as she falls to the side, kissing her tiredly, tenderly. "Best… sex of my life".

"Hmm…" Brittany hums, returning her kiss. "Yes…" It comes out whispered, Santana resting her forehead on hers. Their eyes meet for a bit, sky blue with dark brown, a satisfied smile on both their faces.

"I love you Britt".

"I love you too Santana".

Santana pulls the covers up on them, the adrenaline of their romp wearing off and they begin to get cold. They hold each other tightly, kissing each other tenderly from time to time, too tired to talk, but knowing that their actions speak louder than words. _She was always right, it IS better with feelings. _The Latina kisses Brittany's forehead and smiles.

Her door of Santana's room clicks open. "Santana honey, I forgot m-"

Santana and Brittany hear the gasp, and Santana feels her world falling, her eyes wide as she lets go of Brittany and covers the blonde's body.

"Oh… my… God… WHAT IS THIS?"

* * *

><p>Brittany stays behind Santana, who had already managed to put her clothes back on. She's scared, Brittany admits, she's scared because of the way Mrs. Lopez is yelling at Santana. The Latina is just looking at Brittany, giving her an apologetic look – she sees fear, she sees a sparkle of sadness in Santana's eyes. She's in trouble; she knows that Santana is going to suffer the consequences. She feels like it's all her fault all of a sudden. The blonde wishes she could fix it, convince Santana's mom that it's just two people who love each other – and it's exactly that, but Santana's mom is fuming, her face is red and she's looking at Santana like a stranger.<p>

"… All this time, I let you have sleepovers with _her..." _Mrs. Lopez points at Brittany, who just ducks her head to avoid her gaze. "And _this_, this actions were going on under my roof? All this time, you were sleeping with Brittany – if I had known, I would have never let you even see her. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have done this. Is this your way of rebelling against us Santana? Your father and I didn't raise you like this, you were thought about morals! What is going to happen now? When this whole rotten town knows that you're a lesbian, what are they going to say? Have you thought about it?..."

Santana doesn't even talk, she just hovers protectively in front of Brittany.

"And you!" Mrs. Lopez points at Brittany. "This is your entirefault. You made my daughter this way. I trusted you Brittany, and I hope your parents are aware of this, cause I'll make sure…"

"They know…" Brittany says softly, avoiding her gaze and swallowing the lump in her throat.

Mrs. Lopez laughs sarcastically. "Well, isn't that just wonderful? And I had to find out this way? Find you and Santana, in bed like _this_?" Mrs. Lopez throws her hands in the air, tugging Santana out of the way, who almost loses her balance. "You… should be ashamed of yourself… I don't EVER want to see you around my daughter again…"

"No…" Brittany says bravely, and Santana reaches out.

"Come again?" Mrs. Lopez glares, stepping closer.

"I'm not going to stop seeing Santana".

Mrs. Lopez snorts. "Get the fuck out of my house you little…"

Before Mrs. Lopez finishes her sentence and raises her hand to Brittany, Santana steps in front, the slap coming right across the Latina's cheek. The loud noise startles Brittany, who desperately tries to go and comfort her girlfriend. Santana makes a noise almost like a growl and points at Brittany to stay where she is.

"Don't you fucking dare to touch her!" Santana screams. "I will make sure you lose your arm if you do, I don't care who you are. If you throw her out, well I'm right behind her. You're the one that disgusts _me! _All Brittany and I are doing is love each other, and you're so conceited and self-centered you can't even see that! You're so full of fucking shit mom. You're blind, you've always been. You never took a slight interest in my life- ever. The only one that did is dad, and I know you'll find a way to brain wash him so he turns against me. If you don't want Brittany in my life then I'm leaving, because I can't be without her. I'm in love with her and regardless of your shitty ass view of the world, this is _real. _I can't even look at you…" Santana grabs Brittany's hand, immediately grabs her bag and glares at her mother. "I can't even look at you. You're supposed to be a mother… You'er lucky I won't report you because of domestic violence" Santana points at her cheek. "YOU, disgust ME".

Mrs. Lopez stares increduly at her daughter, her speech stinging, but her anger hasn't evaporated. "Get the fuck out of my house".

With that Santana pulls Brittany by the hand, the tears that stream down the blonde's eyes making her feel guilty, making her infuriated with her mother, wishing she could cause serious damage just for making Brittany cry.

* * *

><p>Santana opens her car, not caring if her mom threw her out and hops in, Brittany sliding in the passenger side. "I'm so sorry Santana…" Brittany whimpers and Santana shakes her head, putting the car in drive and speeding out, the tires screeching on the sidewalk.<p>

The car is silent until Santana pulls over, far away enough that her mother wont come after them. Santana reaches for Brittany, wrapping her tightly in her arms. "Don't cry Britt… It's not your fault". She runs her fingers through Brittany's hair, placing tender kisses on the blonde's jaw. "I love you, you love me, that's all that matter right now. We have each other".

Brittany nods. "You can stay with me, as long as you want".

Santana grips the steering wheel, sucking in a breath. "Okay".

Brittany presses her lips on Santana's cheek, making her calm down a little. "Remember when I said, that because I love you, anything is possible?"

"Yeah…" Santana sniffs.

"I still stand to that. I'll love you forever San, nothing can change that".

Tears start pooling Santana's eyes, all the emotions becoming too overwhelming for her. She doesn't move just slightly smiles. _Me too Britt. _She thinks it but doesn't say it out loud, but Brittany knows. She's worried now though; Santana isn't moving she's just staring forward at the road. She stays in Santana's arms while both of them cry, the guilt lingering in the blonde's chest unbearable. They stay linked while they both go into a catatonic state.

In the distance, Mr. Lopez follows the trail of Santana's car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go. I hoped you like that little sexy scene ;) Since a lot of you said yes to M rating I decided to give you a treat before the angst comes in. What do you think, do you want me to make Santana's mom come to terms with who Santana is, or never forgive her?**

**Hint: Mr. Lopez is the good guy. In other fan fics he's almost always the bad one – I wanted to make him the understanding one of the family.**

**Suggestion? Comments? Concerns? Questions?**

**Song: **_Animal _by Neon Trees


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

**Heavy in your Arms**

Mr. Lopez feels a strange sensation inside his chest, something that tells him his daughter is more hurt than she'll let him see. He's angry at his wife, angry because instead of supporting her daughter, she threw her out. Santana was troubled – he admitted that much – she had a history of sleeping around (although, the only guy he really met was that Puck kid), she was loud, bad-mouthed, ill tempered, and easily provoked. Regardless, Santana was his daughter, his precious little girl who he can still see sitting on the swings at a young age of five, while he pushed her so high up in the air he always thought she'd fall.

"_Faster papi! Mas rapido!" Young Santana laughs as she's pushed on the park's swings._

He could still see it; hear the young voice in his head, the squeal of delight of his young daughter. Despite the fact that Santana was all grown up now, she was still his little girl, and nothing and no one could change that. Right now, all he wanted to do was talk to her; let her know that she didn't have to leave, that he would always have her back. Mr. Lopez wanted her to know that everything would be okay, that he supported her no matter what, although the news had been shocking. He wished Santana would have talked to him about it, told him sooner, somehow find that trust that Santana lacks and come out to him. He wanted to hold her while she cried and comfort her. He wanted to tell her it didn't make him love her any less, it didn't make him disgusted, that her sexuality didn't matter. She was Santana, his little girl, and nothing could change it.

Mr. Lopez parks his car a block behind Santana's, deciding to walk all the way in case he startles her. He can see a glimpse of the outline of the two girls, clearly noticing Brittany curled up on Santana's lap, his daughter's arms wrapped tightly around her – he finds this comforting in a way, knowing Santana has someone like Brittany, that she can trust at least one person.

* * *

><p>Brittany is barely listening, focused on the sound of Santana's quiet sobs. She's holding her girlfriend tightly, rubbing her back in a comforting manner. It seems as if it's the only motion they can do – they hadn't moved one inch, almost as if time had stopped. Brittany feels guilty, she wants to be swallowed whole by darkness, she wants to fall into an endless abyss – she hates seeing Santana hurting. But the pain is worse, they're both suffering – their connection is so strong it is as they could both feel the same things. If Santana was hurting then so would Brittany and Brittany felt like her chest was going to burst – she was feeling her pain combined with Santana's. Comfort was priority to her, but she couldn't speak, she knew that if she tried she would cry harder, and it would make the girl in her arms more upset.<p>

It was strange, how she was so drowned in staying with Santana that she didn't hear the tap on the window, not until Mr. Lopez tried to budge the door open. Brittany just let her eyes travel to the window – she noticed it was raining and that Mr. Lopez was dripping wet with rain, but she didn't care, she was angry with Santana's parents – they hadn't supported her.

"Santana honey! Open the door".

Santana wasn't listening, Brittany knew that much – not because she didn't want to, but because she was in another world, almost in a state of unconsciousness.

"Brittany…" Mr. Lopez pleads and Brittany shuts her eyes. "I want to talk to Santana…"

His voice is hard to hear over the sound of the pouring rain and the door that separated them.

Brittany looks at Santana and strokes her cheek, realizing that maybe Mr. Lopez meant well – he always had been a good father to Santana, always treated her like her little girl, and when he found time away from the hospital, he always tried to spend some quality time with his daughter – maybe he wanted to tell her he supported her.

"San…" Brittany whispers, but Santana remains silent. "Santana, your dad's here"

The blonde begins to panic, frowning when Santana doesn't respond.

"Open the door Brittany, I have to take a look at her".

Brittany reacts, hating to let go of Santana, but leaning over and opening the door.

"Thank you…" Mr. Lopez glances at his daughter. "I can't move her out here in the rain; you'll have to sit on the passenger seat…"

Brittany frowns but complies, knowing Mr. Lopez knew better – he was the doctor.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with her?"<p>

"She's in shock; it was probably too much emotional charge for her to take in. How long has she been unmoving?"

"About, five minutes?"

"She's probably hearing us right now I bet".

"San?"

"Santana, mija, it's your dad…"

"Santana, please look at me, please".

Santana hears the voices, all of them coming as muffled sounds. She is trying to process everything, the memory of her mother's hand slapping right across her face, Brittany's frightened eyes, Brittany's tears, the guilt, the angst, the anger she feels boiling inside her – it's so much to take in, so many emotions that she is not sure how she can still psychologically function. It takes her a while to process that it's Brittany pleading, asking her to say something, that it's her dad trying to bring her back to some form of consciousness. She doesn't want to deal with family, feelings, anything, but she wants to be able to comfort Brittany, tell her she still loves her, tell her that they will be fine.

She feels a familiar set of lips against her cheek – not her father's, but the lips she would recognize anywhere. Brittany is placing kisses on her cheeks and she can feel the wetness of the tears she was spilling.

"Britt…"

"Santana… Look at me". Brittany clings desperately onto the shocked girl, gripping Santana's shirt like her life depended on it.

"Dad?" Santana's voice comes out as a mere whisper, coated with sadness, anger, but a slight glimmer of hope.

"I'm right here sweetheart".

Santana's hands are held by rough, big hands, the pair that belonged to her father. The set of hands she wants to hold though, are against her waist, since Brittany is still clinging onto Santana.

"What are you doing her?" The Latina's voice is filled with hatred. Mr. Lopez can't help but cringe at his daughter's tone of voice, knowing that somehow – although he was here to support her – deserved it. "I don't want you here; I don't need to talk to you, or mom. I just want to be with Brittany – I can take care of myself…"

Mr. Lopez doesn't let her continue. "Mija, please listen to me, listen to what I have to say to you".

Brittany runs her fingertips along Santana's cheeks and places a kiss on her forehead. Santana manages to glance at the blue eyes she adores and sees a glint of understanding, of encouragement – it was okay for her to listen to her dad. She nods, signaling she'll listen.

"It was wrong honey, for your mother to treat you and Brittany the way she did. Estuvo mal – I know she wants the best for you – but her decision was not the right one".

Santana is about to protest, but Brittany places a finger on Santana's lips.

"I love you mija, te quiero…" Mr. Lopez continues. "In my eyes, despite everything, you're still my little girl, the one I used to push on the park's swings every weekend, the little girl who would come crying at night to our bed because she was scared of the monster under her bed. That girl, filled with innocence may be gone, but to _me_, it doesn't matter what you do, who you are, what you like or _who _you love, you'll always be my daughter, whom I love more than anything in this world. Your mother fails to see that, she fails to accept the fact that you're grown up, that you can make your own decisions – she's scared, scared because it's unexpected, new, because it's not familiar. I want you to know that _your _house will always be _your _house, doors are always open. You don't have to come back today or tomorrow, but please mija, don't break my heart – come back, I'll talk to your mother. She's having a hard time over this but remember…" Mr. Lopez leans over, kissing his daughter's cheek. "I accept you, I love you, I'm proud of you, don't forget your dad is always here for you".

Santana process every word through her head, tears spilling down her cheeks again and she lets go of her father's hands to wraps her arms tightly around Brittany. Another emotion piles up in her chest – this time is a strange form of relief – she's happy that her dad still loves her, still accepts her – but the pain is still there, the pain of knowing her mother doesn't accept her for who she is.

Brittany, who was quiet throughout the whole exchange, speaks up. "San, give your mom some time. She'll come around".

"What if she doesn't?" Santana's voice comes out raspy from crying.

Brittany closes her eyes, realizing she hadn't thought about that. She glances at Mr. Lopez, who has an apologetic smile on his face. "Then you'll always have me, and your dad, and Quinn and Rachel…"

Santana finds this comforting, although the burning in her chest doesn't disappear. She sighs, nuzzling her face on Brittany's neck while tears keep pouring. Forgetting her dad is there for a second, she says "Thank you Britt, I love you, truly. I would give up anything for you…"

Mr. Lopez has a hint of a smile on his face but decides to hide it, knowing this moment is private.

"I know silly…" Brittany comments. "I would too…" Her tone becomes serious. "Anything and anyone".

Santana captures Brittany's lips, just pressing them against her own, closing her eyes at the comfort that Brittany brings her, enjoying how her pain momentarily disappears. Brittany lets Santana kiss her, slightly conscious of Santana's dad next to them, but decides to ignore him.

Mr. Lopez clears his throat – Santana pulls away her eyes still closed, knowing that her father's gesture wasn't condescending or out of disgust – he wanted to say something.

"Daddy?"

"Yes mija?"

"Can you bring me some stuff from home? I'm going to stay at Britt's for a while".

Mr. Lopez nods and kisses his daughter on the cheek before turning to Brittany. "Brittany, do you mind having a word with me?"

Brittany tilts her head to the side but nods. "Okay".

When Mr. Lopez pulls Brittany aside, Santana watches from the window, curious to what her dad has to say to the blonde.

"Brittany, I know you might think very little of Santana's mom right now, but please, don't resent her – she's always been like this, it'll take her some time to get used to this, to accept it. But, I trust you; I know you take care of Santana in your own way. You're good for her – Santana is different around you, she's happy, she's my eight-year-old daughter all over again. Please, know that if you ever need anything, don't think twice about calling me. Tell your parents I apologize, and I'll check in regularly with her. I support both of you, one-hundred-percent – please, take good care of her. Take her home right now, and get her to sleep – she needs it".

Brittany is listening carefully, trying not to miss anything. "Thank you, Mr. Lopez". She adds with a nod.

* * *

><p>Brittany holds Santana tightly, letting her shed the last tears that are left in her. She remembers Santana's act of heroism, taking the slap she momentarily thinks she deserved. But at the same time she feels disgusted with Santana's mom. It was almost as if Mrs. Lopez was going to attempt and slap the gay out of her. She could only imagine what it would have been like, to take the slap right on the face like Santana did. However, despite this, she felt protected, safe, knowing she could always count on Santana – Santana was always going to protect her. Santana protected Brittany physically, verbally, but Brittany protected Santana emotionally, she was the one – the only one – that brought some sense of comfort and sanity into the life of the Latina.<p>

"Santana?"

Santana looks up, meeting Brittany's eyes. "Yeah B?" She sniffs, gripping the blonde's hand tighter.

"Thank you".

A frown appears on Santana's forehead. "What? For what?"

"For defending me, for sticking up for me with your mom. I would have taken the slap on the face, I would do it for you, but the slap was targeted to me and you took it, you got in front and decided to put yourself in pain for me. I don't know how to say thank you, to tell you how much I love you. Thank you for protecting me".

"B, I would take the slap for you a million times if I had to. Damn Britt, I'd jump in front of a train without any breaks for _you"._

Brittany smiles, pressing her lips against Santana's forehead. "Really?"

"Yes, really". Santana's tears have stopped, but she can still feel that fire on her chest. "Don't ever doubt it".

"I deserve it though…"

Santana frowns, shaking her head and grabbing Brittany's face between her hands tenderly. "No Britt, you never deserve anyone doing those things to you. You haven't done anything wrong; you only have done _everything_ right…" Santana swallows the lump on her throat. "If anyone would touch you, if something were to happen to you because of me… I would never be able to live with myself B, not ever. It's not your fault, it never was. My mom is just a judgmental, psycho bitch".

Brittany relaxed a little, taking a breath and sighing. She hated the moments where her relationship with Santana would take a step backwards, but now that she really looked into the situation, she realized that they didn't go back, they moved forward – Santana's parents knew (although not particularly by Santana's consent), and Santana had not ran away, she hadn't denied it, she wasn't afraid, she stood up for their relationship…

"But I have to thank you though…" Santana interrupts Brittany's thoughts, and Brittany tilts her head to the side. "For being so brave, for saying you wouldn't stop seeing me, for not being afraid to go against my mom's orders – I don't know if someone else would have done that".

"I wouldn't be able to stop seeing you San, I mean, I could still picture you in my mind right?"

Santana laughed lightly, glad Brittany always knew how to break the tension. "Yeah B, you're right. But what I meant is that, you're still here, with me, _together_".

"Of course San, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else".

They settle for this, curling into each others bodies and just trying to forget. They try to let go of all their problems, to look past Santana's mom's anger, to acknowledge that Mr. Lopez had their backs, to know that they still had Brittany's parents. And, as Brittany begins to fall asleep on Santana's shoulder, Santana forgets, she lets go and moves past the problems, realizing that Brittany was still hers, that she had a roof over her head, and she had people who loved her for being exactly who she was. It was comforting, and a sense of relief, of a weird secluded happiness that is coated with sadness flares in her – she's determined to never lose Brittany. She knew that when they were ready to come out – when _she _was ready to come out – she'd literally kill anyone who would touch the girl in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really have not much to say, just I hope you enjoyed. I'm a bit disappointed by the lack of reviews from last chapter :( **

**Song: **_Heavy in your Arms _by Florence + the Machine

_Translations:_

Mija_: slang for daughter_

Papi_: Daddy_

Más Rápido_: Faster._

Te quiero_: I love you (in a parent-sibling kind of way, the other version of I love you is Te Amo)_

Estuvo mal: _It was wrong_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for your reviews guys. They make me smile. Keep 'em coming.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11<em>

**Drops of Jupiter**

"I know papi, but not yet, I can't… I can't even look at her".

Santana explains to her father, sighing while clutching the phone with her right hand, her left twined with Brittany's, while the blonde softly moved her fingertips over Santana's hair, comforting her. It hasn't been long since Mr. Lopez called Santana, perhaps five minutes – doesn't matter, Brittany lost count anyway. She just looks at her girlfriend, knowing that the subject of her mother is still touchy for her – for both of them. Despite this though and the resentment she feels for Santana's mom, she remains quiet, knowing that she can only do this much while Mr. Lopez tries to convince the Latina to come back home, and he's failing… badly.

Although, Brittany is afraid to admit it (not to Santana though), she doesn't want her girlfriend to go. She knows that if Santana leaves, that means she'll be watched, her mother wouldn't let her go out, and they would see each other a lot less – she hates Santana's mother's guts for it. Brittany is enjoying living with Santana, waking up next to her every day – just being able to be around the Latina 24/7.

"No, I don't want to…"

Santana's voice rises this time, and she leans towards Brittany, seeking more comfort. Brittany complies and wraps her arms tightly around the Latina's waist.

"I don't care papi… I'll tell you where she can go shove that wor- "

She hears a mumble on the other end of the phone. Brittany frowns, pressing her lips on Santana's jaw.

"No, I refuse to. Tell her she's insane and that I hate her… Couldn't care less. Tell her to go find herself another daughter on one of those Catholic community centers…"

Brittany is confused and curious, wanting to know what they were talking about.

"That's what she's saying now dad, but you know her; you know she's just a judgmental bit-…" Santana sighs exasperatedly, waiting for her dad to finish his interruption. "Yeah, well you can send her over, doesn't mean I'll listen to what she has to say… No… What's so hard to understand about that? FINE!..."

Brittany jumps from the harshness in Santana's voice, but recovers once Santana gives her an apologetic look. "I won't make any promises…" Santana hangs up, throwing her phone on the bed and groaning loudly in frustration. Brittany tightens her grip on the Latina.

"What was that all about?" Brittany asks, searching for the answer in Santana's eyes, but finds nothing more than anger. The look throws her off – she hates that look in Santana's eyes. Although, she knows Santana is not mad at her, she finds it terrifying.

Santana doesn't hesitate to notice and closes her eyes, not wanting to push her girlfriend away. She takes Brittany's cheeks between her hands and rests her forehead on hers, looking into the blue pool of her eyes, her gaze immediately changing to adoration, love, commitment, gratefulness… Brittany closes her eyes in relief before looking back at the brown of Santana's. The Latina places a tender kiss on Brittany's lips, so soft, so filled with love that Brittany's heart skips a beat.

"He wants me to talk to mom…" Santana grumbles. "He said that she wanted at least five minutes of my time, just so she could "explain" herself" Santana makes quotation marks in the air.

"Maybe she wants to apologize". Brittany reasons, still hating Santana's mother but deciding to remain silent about it, no matter how much it bugs her. Every time she would think of Santana's mother she wanted to punch something, and that's saying something, because Brittany was never the girl for violence, she was always against it.

Santana snorts. "It's going to take a lot more than an apology to make me go back B, she almost hit you remember? That alone makes me hate her guts so much that I wish she would just crawl in a hole and die".

Brittany is thoughtful, deciding to break the palpable tension in the air like she always did. "Once I thought Lord Tubbington had dug a hole in the backyard, 'cause he kept on disappearing – I always thought he went to Wonderland, like in the Alice movie, but then I figured out it was the neighbor's dog who dug it. Lord Tubbington was actually on the roof".

Santana laughs, sighing in relief. "You always know what to say Britt".

Brittany is glad she manages to make Santana relax – at least for a little while.

* * *

><p>She's waiting for her, her right leg crossed over her left while she impatiently taps the side of her foot against the table. Brittany sits behind her, occasionally throwing worried glances at her. Beside her is Rachel – much to Santana's dismay, because she definitely didn't want Man Hands in this. Deep down though, Santana is grateful she can count on someone else that is not Brittany, glad someone has her back. She wishes Quinn would be here too, just to add to the moral support. Brittany had thought it through, deciding that if anything went wrong, they'd be two people who supported her, and her mother would be less likely to cause a scene in a public place filled with people than at her house, where she might actually flip. Brittany was just a little scared she would actually get to slap her this time – she knew Lopez women were strong, and she didn't want the first-hand experience.<p>

Rachel watches Santana intently, feeling pity for the girl who always seemed to find a way to make her life miserable. Rachel fails to understand how someone who is supposed to love you unconditional treats her own daughter this way, how someone could even dare to try and slap Brittany (she thought it was something close to someone beating a puppy, it just killed her). But she also couldn't wrap her head on how Santana seemed changed, how _Brittany _had changed her. For once, the Latina started to call her Man Hands, but when Brittany shot her a look; Santana pressed her lips together and with a little effort, called her Rachel. It was as if Brittany brought the side in Santana that people failed to see, that the Latina was afraid to show every one else. _Is this the true Santana?_

Her thoughts are diverted though, when Brittany shifts uncomfortably next to her and pokes her shoulder, only to point where Santana is – her mom had arrived. Rachel is wary and gives Brittany an encouraging shoulder hug. They wait, and listen.

Santana spots her mother, the sudden anger flaring inside her – she wants to literally get up and punch her in the face. All she could think of was what she would have done if her mother had really slapped Brittany, how much she would have flipped – she knew that she would have hit her back. She'd do anything for her other blonde half, anything, even if it meant disrespecting her mother in such a level. She notices how foreign the word mother sounds to her in this moment, how she feels her mother is _not _her mom right now, just some stranger, a woman she was unfortunate to meet.

Her mother takes a seat and she pretends to be completely focused on her iced-coffee. "Hi…"

Santana doesn't respond, she just looks at her mother with her eyes before rolling them and going back to concentrating on the frapuccino in her hand.

"Can we talk?"

That earns her another eyes roll, and Santana speaks up, her tone of voice bitter, angry. "I didn't come all the way here to just watch you sit there, say what you have to say so I can leave, and go back to Brittany's place… No scratch that, go back _home_".

Mrs. Lopez flinches, swallowing the lump on her throat when she realizes what Santana meant. _She no longer thinks our house is home…_

"I just want to understand mija…"

"Don't call me that". Santana snaps. "You have no right to call me your daughter".

Mrs. Lopez frowns. "You are my daughter. I want to protect you, from everything in this world. I just want to know honey, why are you doing this?"

"You think I'm doing this on purpose?" Santana scoffs. In the distance, Rachel and Brittany start to nervously glance at Santana, hearing how her tone of voice rises. "You think it's a life choice? You think I just woke up one day and said: "I'm going to sleep with Brittany JUST so I can piss my mother off?"

"I don't know Santana, it's very hard to process…"

"Process what? What is it that you need to process? Why is it so hard to see that Brittany and I are in love?" Santana's tone of voice is normal, but her words sound more vicious because of the way she's leering at her mom. "Why is it so hard to understand that it's not a phase? That you can't come up to me and slap the gay out of me! You can't change me. You can throw me out, you can disown me, but that wont make me love Brittany any less…"

"Santana look, I love you, I do, but it's just really hard to put in my head. All my life, I thought you liked boys, you dated them one after the other. Why couldn't you just talk to me? I'm your mother, I want to protect you from all the evils in the world…"

Santana's head shoots up, her lips curling into a slight snarl. "Evil? EVIL? What we're doing is evil?" She doesn't even hesitate to get up. "You really think that don't you? Why did I even bother to come here and "talk" to you? You haven't changed your mind; you're still the self-absorbed, judgmental, cynic bitch that threw me out two days ago. Do me a favor and don't make dad call me to convince me to talk to you again. When you decide to pull your head out of your filled-with-shit-ass, maybe I'll consider talking to you again. You're blind mom, you always have been. Have a good life".

Mrs. Lopez stares at her daughter in disbelief, each and every single one of her words stinging, cutting a whole in her chest. She thinks for a while, that maybe Santana is right, but she's too angry to let the thoughts linger for too long. She swallows, looking at her daughter while she walks to the other table, clenching and unclenching her fingers on her palm – she tries to understand, she wants to accept her – but she can't, she fails, she doesn't believe it's right.

* * *

><p>Santana walks to the table where Brittany and Rachel where sitting. Brittany's head is down, her lips in a pout – she obviously heard everything. Rachel has a worried face, a frown strangely adorning her features. Santana realizes Rachel is sympathetic with her, she's worried, and it makes Santana feel just a little better. She feels terrible – not because of the things she called her mother, that right now makes her feel good – but because she hates seeing Brittany sad. She kneels down in front of the table, brushing Brittany's hair from her face.<p>

"It's okay Britt, it's over, she's gone". Santana assures. "Let's go home".

Brittany smiles a little because she notices Santana's truth to the word home. She swoons, content that Santana thinks that of her new house. "Okay" Brittany whispers and stands up, clutching her mint-coffee shake in her hands. Santana raises an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting about her mother, about the tears she had been shedding just a few seconds ago.

"Britt, do you know that thing has mint liquor on it?"

Rachel raises an eyebrow, speaking up at the same time as Brittany. "It does?"

Santana shakes her head, deciding to leave that conversation for later. "Never mind". She turns to Rachel, sighing and deciding to be polite – actually, genuinely feeling the need to be polite to her – it's weird and she doesn't quite like it. "Want to come Berry?"

Rachel shakes her head. "It's all right. I just came for moral support in case anything went bad". Rachel smiles at Brittany. "But I'll drive home myself; I have some unfinished business, if you may, to take care of".

"Are you going to kill someone?" Brittany's eyes widen. Santana snickers.

"No…" Rachel assures, sounding a little annoyed. Santana points at her, a warning she takes seriously. "No Brittany, I just have to talk to someone".

"Oh, all right then. See you later Rach".

Santana tugs Brittany by the arm, just wanting to get home, actually feeling the need to talk to someone about it. She wants to rant to Brittany, she wants someone who will listen to her – she's glad she has the blonde by her side, because for the first time ever, she genuinely wants to talk about her feelings.

* * *

><p>Rachel moves through the crowded coffee shop, shrugging past a lot of people who where much taller than her. She feels like a midget for a few moments, but knows she has to seem taller – metaphorically of course – for the conversation that is about to take place.<p>

In her life, Rachel had never felt the need to protect Santana; in fact, she knew Santana was perfectly capable of doing that herself. But she sits there, hearing Mrs. Lopez's words to the Latina and she feels this strange sense of disgust in the pit of her stomach – she's disgusted by Mrs. Lopez. Rachel feels light-headed for a moment, because she had never felt this before, she had never stood up for anyone that wasn't herself, but when she realizes that Santana is emotionally incapable of dealing with her mother, she decides to step in and help. _She'll kill me if she finds out… Literally. There goes my Broadway debut. _But she doesn't care – which is strange. She wants to put Santana's mother in her place.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Lopez".

Mrs. Lopez turns, frowning when she recognizes the girl that stands before her. "Oh, hello Rachel".

Rachel nods. "May I have a word with you, in private?" Rachel notices Mrs. Lopez's hesitation, tapping her foot impatiently. "I won't take more than five minutes of your time".

Mrs. Lopez sighs and nods, caving in. "Okay".

Rachel leads Mrs. Lopez to the corner of the coffee shop, deciding it's enough of a secluded spot for them to talk – well for _her _to talk, since she was sure she wasn't going to let Mrs. Lopez speak up.

"Did you know that Santana has one of the best voices in Glee club?" Rachel begins, surprised she admits this, but deciding this is the best way to begin.

"What?"

"Yeah, she sounds angelical, like a young, Tina Turner".

"Who?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Never mind. Did you also know that Santana quit the Cheerios?"

"Yeah, I'm not that oblivious. Where is all this going?" Mrs. Lopez states, frowning again.

"Did you know why?"

Mrs. Lopez presses her lips together and shakes her head in shame.

"Did you know that she is the only person who understands Brittany, out of everyone in the school?"

Mrs. Lopez frowns.

"Did you know that she would literally kill for her? That she will go to any heights to protect her?"

Another frown, this time more prolonged.

"Did you know she actually threatened every football player, hockey player, and Cheerio of the school, telling them that if they dared to give Brittany an Icy facial she would kick everyone in the gut? Did you also know that she loves Brittany more than she has ever loved anyone?"

Mrs. Lopez shakes her head again.

"Didn't think so. But the point is that you know little about your daughter Maria. May I call you Maria? Yeah, I'm sure I can".

Mrs. Lopez is about to protest but Rachel cuts her off, deciding to do this quick, so the words sink in faster.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with her. Let me begin by stating that I have two gay dads, and I know what it's like when people don't accept you for who you are. I've experienced it – not because of my sexuality since I'm straight – but because people think I'm strange, people think that my parent's are evil. They're not. My parents, my _dads_, are the kindest, most caring and loving people in this planet. You know what makes them that way? Love. They love each other beyond everything, beyond looks, rumors, scoffs, dirty looks, prejudice – the only thing they are guilty of is loving. Loving is not a crime Maria. Loving isn't something that you go to jail for. It's not something you should be ashamed of, it's not something your mother should throw you out for!"

Rachel's voice is loud, angry, and Mrs. Lopez flinches in her seat, feeling uncomfortable – she's being yelled at by a seventeen year old girl.

"You may think that you want the best for Santana, but if you don't want her to be happy then you really don't. You want her to be like you, but it's not possible. You want her to be straight – well it's not something you can brain-wash out of her. If you truly loved your daughter Mrs. Lopez, you would accept her; love her, care for her above everything. If you truly loved her, you would look past your prejudice and see that when your daughter is with Brittany, she is _herself. _I've seen it, experienced it first hand…" Rachel begins to get up, looking at Mrs. Lopez one more time. "My dads told me once that love is the most beautiful thing in the world because it sees past gender, race, and religion. Love is the most pride-less, carefree, non-judging emotion in human nature, _human nature. _You can't condemn someone for being human Mrs. Lopez".

With that, Rachel turns and leaves, this time managing to move faster. Mrs. Lopez stares ahead – not at Rachel, at the wall, through the window, where she sees Brittany hugging Santana tightly while her daughter looks like she's trying to rip the shirt off Brittany – she frowns for a seconds when she thinks of the worse – but then realizes Santana is crying, and Brittany is comforting her. For that moment, she understands what Rachel means. In that moment, instead of feeling awkward, she smiles. Her face drops though, when Brittany places a kiss on Santana's cheek – she really wish she could understand, and she promises herself, promises her daughter in the privacy of her mind, that she was going to try her hardest.

* * *

><p>Brittany's thumb is brushing on top of Santana's hand, her head resting on the Latina's shoulder. She feels comfort, safeness – she likes being this close to Santana (not that she ever hid it), but most of all, she likes being able to comfort Santana. The hug they had shared in the parking lot of the coffee place seemed enough to tranquilize Santana. Brittany had given her reassurance, promised her she would stick by her no matter what. She had whispered in her ear that she loved her, and that she was never, ever letting go. However, this deep, rare hatred for Santana's mom still lingered inside her – she somehow wanted to get rid of it, but she knew that as long as Santana was hurting, she'd never be able to forgive Mrs. Lopez.<p>

"Santana?"

Brittany speaks up in the silence of the car. Santana turns to looks at her briefly before her eyes settle back on the road. "Yeah B?"

Brittany sucks in a breath. "What are you going to do now?"

Santana swallows, squeezing Brittany's hand. "I don't know hun, what do you want me to do?" Santana's tone tells her she genuinely wants her to answer the question.

"Stay with me".

Santana turns, stopping at a red light. "Of course B, always".

"No, I mean… Like…" Brittany swallows, a little afraid to say it, but feeling the need to. "Forever?"

Santana looks to the side for a little, Brittany's simple words sounding so powerful, so filled with intense love that she feels an urge to cry. She wants to cry because she realizes how much Brittany loves her. She realizes how much _she _loves Brittany. Santana twines her fingers with Brittany's, looking at her through the review mirror, afraid to meet her eyes for a minute, until she sees them reflected on the glass. Her eyes are filled with hope, love – the sky blue of her irises make her smile. She likes the look of Brittany's eyes, a hope of a distant future, and she realizes she likes the idea too – in fact, she wants it, more than anything.

"Always B, you know that".

Brittany smiles, forgetting about traffic while she leans to kiss Santana's cheek. Santana is not bothered by this, and she looks forward to the day where they can do this in public – for a moment, she's not afraid. Just for a moment though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really want your opinion guys, what should I do next? I **_**am**_** planning on Santana talking to her mom again and making Santana make her work to gain trust back, but I'm thinking maybe some smut as a filler next chapter? ;) I know you Brittana shippers love it. **

**Maybe get Kurt to know soon? I would like to write that, a gay perspective on the gay relationship. I figured Rachel would be the best character to talk some sense into Santana's mom, **_**because **_**of her two gay dads. **

**BUT hey, I wanna ask this. What IS your favorite Brittana moment? In the show not in this fan fic, although it'll be cool if you told me. Leave a review and tell me :)**

**Song: **_Drops of Jupiter _by Train.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: All right, so here's a break from all the drama. Just a little treat for Brittana shippers. XO**

**Sorry for any mistakes since i didn't proof read.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12<em>

**Electric Feel**

Santana wants to forget. She wants to forget about her mother's rejection, about the soaring pain in her chest, about Brittany's sad gaze after her conversation with her mother. She wants Brittany to make her feel better – although, she has been doing a good job so far.

They lay in the comfort of Brittany's bed, Santana's body twined with Brittany's – she feels safe, loved, wanted; everything that she has been failing to feel these past days. Santana didn't consider Brittany a distraction; the blonde was way more than that. Brittany was her shoulder to cry on, her confident, the love of her life, her best friend, and most importantly, she was _home. _Lying on Brittany's embrace was more familiar to her than anything else; there was no feeling that would top it. Her heart beat increased to one-thousand miles per hour, and she felt this strange feeling in her stomach – it took her a while to understand they were butterflies. _I've never gotten butterflies in my stomach… God it's so lame that I'm not even bothered by it._

Brittany pretty much feels the same. She feels that Santana is the most amazing girl in the planet. She likes her attitude, her looks, but most importantly, she likes the way Santana feels about her. The blonde swoons over the fact that Santana doesn't express these types of feelings for anyone else, that Santana confides her with her emotional state. She likes being the Latina's comfort, she liked lying this way with her girlfriend, noting how a simple act of affection was enough to soothe Santana's heart ache.

No words have been spoken; they were just staring into each other's eyes. Santana couldn't help but feel this wave of calm washing over her every time she found herself looking into Brittany's sky blue eyes. Every emotion, every feeling conveyed by the blonde towards Santana was conveyed in this simple gesture of affection, this deep connection between them that could be shared in a brief exchange of glances. Santana wants to kiss Brittany, and is a little confused to why she is hesitating. _I'm acting weird… Just kiss her, you can, she's your girlfriend… you kissed her like five minutes ago. What the fuck Lopez? _She realizes she's referring to herself in third person, and decides to lean in and capture the blonde's lips with her own before she goes mental.

Brittany doesn't hesitate to kiss Santana back, starting off sweetly, their lips moving in perfect synchronization – like they had been molded specifically so they could fit just right. Santana enjoys this type of kissing – surprisingly, although she should know by now that with Brittany, everything was going to be different from now on. She opens herself up (metaphorically of course), and lets her emotions pour onto her chest, making sure she conveys all her love into the kiss. It was enough because Brittany understood, she knew what Santana wanted. Her heart skipped a beat.

The kiss becomes heated almost instantly as soon as Brittany gently tugs at Santana's lip with her teeth. There's a soft hum emerging from Santana's throat before she grabs the back of the blonde's neck and kisses her with passion. Their lips move fast, urgent, hungry – Brittany's tongue is slowly running on the bottom of Santana's lip. Soon enough, their tongues are dancing, running over, under, and on top of each other. Brittany lets out a quiet moan and Santana's body is suddenly on fire.

As Santana pulls away to desperately gasp for air, Brittany moves her lips to the Latina's neck. The blonde's lips find Santana's pulse point, kissing and sucking softly at it. Santana gasps, closing her eyes, impressed on how much Brittany knew her body, knew exactly where to touch her, and how to touch her. No boy would have even bothered to figure it out. She felt bad for every straight woman out there, noting how lazy men were in the bedroom. _Brittany doesn't even have to try, it's an instinct for her._

Brittany nips at Santana's neck, the hums coming out of the Latina's mouth making her smile – she's glad she can cause this effect on Santana, glad she's the _only _one allowed to make her squirm, writhe, and twitch with pleasure. She takes her time, her lips brushing over Santana's throat, towards her ear. She takes her earlobe between her teeth and bites. Santana moans instantly, the action sending an almost electrical shiver down her spine.

"Santana…" Brittany whispers, parting her lips while her fingertips brush along her shoulders. Santana can't find words to answer her – Brittany's hands were now busy threatening to rip her shirt off. Her fingers were hooked to Santana's shirt, making it look as if it was a v-neck blouse. She notices the amount of cleavage that is exposed and how Brittany's fingers are crawling down towards her breasts slowly, almost painfully – she was desperate for her touch.

This time, Santana finds herself willing to be pleasured, to be taken care of. The way her name rolled off Brittany's tongue in such a seductive manner made her whole body vibrate and a familiar fire spread between her legs. Brittany allows her lips to keep exploring Santana's neck, nipping and biting softly in all her sweet spots, her fingers now trailing on her shoulders, tugging Santana's shirt off.

Santana complies, sitting up slightly so the blonde can remove her shirt. Carefully, almost as if she's watching all her actions, she lets the shirt fall on the ground. Brittany's lips find Santana's, their kisses sweet but at the same time, filled with fiery passion and lust. Brittany's fingers trail down to the Latina's toned stomach, just the simple touch of Brittany's fingers making her squirm, feeling tingly everywhere the blonde would touch her. Santana runs her hands down Brittany's back, taking her time to memorize the feeling of her palms running down her smooth, silky white skin.

Their foreheads come together, a playful, yet loving smile tugging on Brittany's swollen lips. Santana smiles back, returning her adoration and at the same time working to remove Brittany's shirt. She throws it anywhere – you would figure Santana wouldn't care about the clothes – in fact, if she could just rip them off Brittany she would, but she knew this time it was different. There was a different feeling in the air – she realized it was the sex: they weren't fucking, it wasn't just sex. For the first time, they were going to make love, and it felt so right.

Brittany's whisper is barely audible, but Santana catches it. "You're gorgeous".

Santana flushes, kissing the blonde once more. "No… You are".

They kiss again. Brittany didn't have the will power to hold out any longer – she needed Santana and Santana needed her. She was going to make sure Santana's needs were fulfilled completely.

Brittany resumes her work on the Latina's neck, her breath making Santana's heart beat increase significantly. She feels how Brittany's bottom lip brushes along her throat and how her hot breath makes her body feel like it's been dipped in a frying pan. The blonde begins to kiss lower, sliding the straps of Santana's bra off her breasts and expertly undoing the clasp even with Santana's back pressed to the bed. The bra is quickly discarded, exposing Santana's breasts.

Santana notices how Brittany licks her lips, how her lips make a wet trail of kisses before the blonde reaches her peaks. She lingers for a while, allowing her breath to harden Santana's nipples. Even with a little air, she could feel it, which meant with one touch and she'd be moaning loudly. And that's exactly what happened. As soon as Brittany's lips met Santana's nipples, Santana squirmed and moaned loudly, her fingers instantly finding Brittany's hair.

Brittany bit down and Santana thrust her hips to meet Brittany's, a movement the blonde met eagerly, pushing down herself as she felt her need heighten. Her tongue moved swiftly, and she sucked. Santana's moaning was becoming louder, and she was grateful her family wasn't home. When Brittany bit again Santana groaned, speaking up.

"Harder Britt…" Santana wanted it; she wanted Brittany to bite her harder.

Brittany hesitated momentarily, but complied either way. Her teeth found Santana's nipples again and she bit down harder. Santana's big "uughh" of pleasure made her shiver. Brittany couldn't even begin to describe how much she needed Santana. She was soaking, she was one-hundred-percent sure of that, and it was becoming a little uncomfortable. She needed some contact, with Santana's skin – whether it was her hands, her tongue, or her throbbing center – just something that would alleviate her yearning. But she endured it, because she wanted this to be about Santana.

Santana felt Brittany's tongue running down her stomach and she shivered in pleasure. "Mm-mm…"

She took her time and attention to work on her navel, even though Santana didn't need to be worked up any longer – she wanted Brittany, _now. _If she got any wetter than she already was she would probably ruin her thong – okay, maybe she already did.

Brittany unbuttoned Santana's jeans and slid them off, her tongue instinctively running across her lips. It was surprising, even to herself, how much her train of thought would shift when she was having moments like this with Santana – it was as if all her innocence was wiped away, and all she could think of was Santana whimpering in pleasure underneath her, screaming her name – it turned her on, a lot.

Santana's jeans fell on the floor and she groaned loudly, noticing how soaked Santana's panties were. It made her core throb even harder, in a desperate manner. She moved her head close, Santana's hands already twining between Brittany's locks. She breathed in, taking in the scent of Santana's arousal before running her tongue on top of her panties.

Santana groaned in frustration. "Don't tease Britt… Please, just… eat me…"

Brittany whimpered, the expression used by Santana was encouragement enough for her to slide the Latina's panties off. She licked her lips as soon as Santana spread her legs to give her access. The blonde leaned down, humming softly before pressing her lips on Santana's wet, scorching and throbbing center.

"Oh yes…" Santana hisses, the pleasure overwhelming while she grips Brittany's hair. "Feels… amazing…"

Brittany is encouraged by this and she runs her tongue along Santana's clit, enjoying the taste. "God San, you taste so good…"

Santana bucks her hips wildly against Brittany's mouth, needing friction, needing Brittany's tongue. She also notices where Brittany's fingers where placed – on top of her stomach, her thumbs softly rubbing her abs – it was sweet, gently, pure love. It made her heart skip a beat.

Her attention was drifted again to the gorgeous blonde with her head buried between her legs. Brittany was doing marvels with her tongue and mouth, knowing every single thing that would make Santana whimper, moan, squirm, and scream – although she hadn't gotten to the latter yet. Brittany slid her arms below Santana's waist, pressing closer and letting herself drown in the moment. Santana's hands where pushing Brittany's face even closer – she wanted the blonde to devour her, and that's exactly what Brittany did. Her lips and tongue were everywhere, tasting as much as she could.

"Britt… baby…" Santana gasps, her moans becoming pants, and then moans again – she was sure that she was moaning so loud the neighbors could hear, and she didn't give a fuck. "Don't stop… ugh… yes… I'm so close".

Brittany hums, grinning a proud smile before entering Santana with her tongue. Santana's back arches, her jaw tightening –just a little more. Brittany's thrusts with her tongue once more, hitting that spot that no guy had ever found, and Santana explodes. She screams on top of her lungs – painful to the ears of anyone but Brittany, who recognizes that sound of ecstasy, of pure sexual pleasure. Santana's orgasm rips through her, every single fiber of her body going numb, the pleasure taking long to evaporate – she never had such a hard orgasm before. She was seeing white dots, blinded with pleasure. She wasn't going to be able to get up for a while.

Brittany seems satisfied when Santana's hips buck back on the bed with a loud groan and her own name on Santana's lips. "Brittany…"

Santana's forehead is a little damp with sweat, but Brittany doesn't care when she crawls back up and rests her forehead on the Latina's. "Was that good?" Brittany teases, just wanting to hear Santana say it.

"Oh God… Brittany, I think everyone in your neighborhood knows you just gave me the biggest…" Santana pauses to catch her breath. "Fucking orgasm in the world. I'm not kidding, I'm still shaking…"

Brittany's soft giggle makes Santana smile, and she leans over to kiss the blonde furiously, lustfully, with such a boiling desire that Santana thought the whole room was going to light on fire anytime. Brittany returns her kiss, biting and nipping on the Latina's bottom lip, pulling it out before leaning back towards her, parting her lips and smiling against them. The blonde is beyond luscious, the aching between her legs is making her crazy – she needs release or she'll explode with want.

Santana can sense Brittany's need, and she unclasps the blonde's bra. The Latina watches the purple lace fall on the bed between diverting her gaze to Brittany's breasts. With a soft moan, Santana leans to kiss Brittany's neck.

"San…" Brittany whimpers, unbuttoning her own jeans – that's how desperate she was. "Please, no teasing, I need you".

Santana's breathe hitches in her throat and she places a soft bite on the blonde's shoulder. She helps Brittany with her jeans, making sure her fingertips brush along the blonde's perfectly toned thighs. "You don't have to tell me twice…"

She moves Brittany onto her lap, quickly pulling her panties off. They fly somewhere – anywhere, they could have fallen out the window and onto someone's face and Brittany and Santana wouldn't care less. Santana takes a slight moment to appreciate the sight in front of her. Brittany's skin was somewhat tan – not too white, or too dark – just the perfect shade. Her stomach – God that stomach – showed her perfectly toned abs and the belly button ring that the Latina had convinced Brittany to get a while ago, and she was damn glad she did. Her breasts were more than perfect, not too big, not too small, just right. And her legs, those legs that seemed to go on for miles and miles made her shiver. Brittany was beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, no one could deny that.

Brittany smiles when she notices Santana looking at her and leans to kiss her girlfriend again. There's a soft moan that emerges from both of their throats – one of pure the desire to be pleased, the other of pure desire _to _please. The Latina's hands trail down Brittany's stomach, taking just a second to run them over her thighs. Brittany's breathing is quickening – she's anticipating this, needing this badly. Finally, Santana's fingers reach the blonde's throbbing center and she runs her fingers on Brittany's clit.

Brittany throws her head back – just this slight moment making her almost scream. Santana's fingers were felt too good. "Santana…" Brittany whimpers.

Santana carefully pulls Brittany down, so they are somewhat pressed together. The Latina's lips find Brittany's throat and she places them there, kissing softly while she enters the blonde with her fingers. Both emotions combined – the love reflected in Santana's soft kiss, and the desire reflected in the Latina's hand – make Brittany's stomach flip. She's feeling butterflies and at the same time a stronger, more acute need.

"I love you…" Santana whispers softly as soon as Brittany begins to move her hips against the Latina's hand. She finds it incredibly arousing how Brittany needed her so bad, she was actually riding her hand. Santana helped of course, curling her fingers just in the right spot, the one that made Brittany cry in pleasure.

Brittany's thunderous moan echoes in Santana's ear, her "I love you too" sounding more of a pant than anything else. The blonde's hips keep on moving and soon, she gets in a position where she is holding herself with her knees bent on the side's of Santana's legs, her head and body jerked back, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her hips are bucking forward and back, forward and back. Santana has a huge grin on her face, licking her lips while Brittany keeps using her fingers to pleasure herself – but still, the Latina wanted to make her come.

Santana flipped Brittany quickly and the blonde groaned at the lack of contact. Soon though, Brittany is met with Santana's fingers again, the Latina's lips on her neck, biting and nibbling while she pumps her fingers into her. Brittany is nearly screaming, her moans erratic. She's mumbling incoherent things, some stuff sounding like: "Fuck" and "harder" or "right there". Whatever it was, Santana knew the blonde wouldn't last much longer.

The expert fingers of Santana find just the right spot – something the Latina had memorized. She knew exactly where to touch Brittany to make her scream in delight. Her fingers curl while she pulls out and then slides them back in. Brittany's back arches towards her and the blonde's fingernails dig on Santana's back. Santana groans a little from the pain – a pain that was hell worth it – and when Brittany's nails reach Santana's ass, the blonde cups it. Brittany's piercing, mind-blowing, earsplitting scream makes Santana smirk.

Brittany feels the pleasure rolling off her in waves – it's everywhere, her fingers, the pit of her stomach, her now erratically throbbing core. Her mind goes blank, all she can feel is pleasure – she doesn't think, just feels. She's holding her breath, waiting to come down from a high that seems to last a good ten seconds while Santana expertly kisses her neck. She can hear the faint chuckle from Santana's throat and finally, the pleasure starts to subside. She's panting, out of breath, covered in sweat. Her back hits the comforter again and Santana whispers in Brittany's ear.

"If you scream like that again, people will probably think I was murdering you…"

Brittany takes a little while to get her thoughts in place, still panting. "You did, I went to heaven and came back…" Her grin is tired, but still satisfied – _thoroughly _satisfied. "Fuck Santana… that was, I have no words".

Santana makes a noise between a hum and a laugh. "Good" She kisses the blonde's lips and smiles against them, noticing how different it was now, how sex seemed to be filled with so many emotions she had failed to feel in the past. She liked it, especially the warmth spreading in her chest and the desire to be even closer to Brittany. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

It comes out, just like word vomit, and Santana doesn't care because it feels incredible to ask it.

"Yeah, because I love you just as much, even more" Brittany comments, her eyes closing but there's a smile on her face.

Santana brushes Brittany's hair off her forehead and places a kiss there. She wraps the blonde in her arms, holding her close, letting her drift off into sleep – she knew Brittany fell asleep really quick, almost at will. Her fingers run on the blonde's back, drawing unrecognizable patterns with her thumb.

Santana smiles and leans over before Brittany can fall into an unconscious state. "Not possible honey, not possible".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AAANDDD a full on, 3,000 something word sex scene. Whoop, yay me! Hope you enjoyed it before the drama kicks in again. **

**Okay, I got a trivia question for you guys.**

**What sexuality do you think I am?  
><strong>

**Cookies to those who get it right and sweet lady kisses from Santana and Brittany.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for long update - at least, it's unusual for me. Med school is kicking my ass.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13<em>

**Lightness**

You would think that living with Brittany would be a pain in the ass, but it really wasn't – not for Santana anyway. She had thought about it several times, in the beginning of their relationship, what would it be to live with Brittany? Although, she had a completely different idea on how they would end up living together and where, it was still the next best thing. Living with Brittany was, to say the least, the most amazing thing Santana had experienced; she even narrowed down a list of the top ten reasons why living with Brittany was the best thing that ever happened to her.

It went something like this:

_1. Her parents give us privacy. All the time._

_2. She doesn't hover and doesn't question._

_3. I see her every day, all day._

_4. We don't argue… ever._

_5. It's easy to compromise with her._

_6. Sex, every night._

_7. Waking up next to her._

_8. Did I mention sex all the time?_

_9. Oh, and sex in the shower…_

_10. And just, Brittany's presence 24/7._

This was a gag list of course; there were other things, many things that Santana loved. She loved that Brittany would stay up with her until she fell asleep, and that she would wake up the next morning, wrapped around the blonde's arms. She loved that Brittany would always persuade her to watch her favorite movie thousands of times and wasn't bothered by it. She loved it when Brittany came out of the shower every morning with her hair wet and a smile on her face. She loved to watch Brittany attempt to cook something – more than one time resulting in Santana having to put out the almost fire – she loved to show Brittany what to do and what not to do in the kitchen. Hey, she might be sort of a bitch, but it doesn't mean she doesn't know how to do things.

The list went on. Being able to hold Brittany's hand everywhere and not having to hide it, snuggling in the couch every afternoon, goofing off while playing whatever board game Brittany's sister decided was a good idea to play – even if Santana did cheat on Monopoly and would give money to Brittany every time she was about to run out.

"It's called a loan, the economy is going on flat line and not everyone is able to support themselves. So, in behalf of the government, I'm letting Brittany take money from the bank. It's called economics kiddo, look it up".

Melissa didn't even argue – Santana had said too many complicated words in one sentence so she let it go. But this of course caused Brittany to win, all the time. Santana loved the look on Brittany's face when she had so much money they couldn't even take any from the bank anymore and the fact that every time the blonde won, she would launch herself at Santana and hug her until she squeezed the air out of her. She liked Brittany's warm, welcoming family. They would treat her – not as the girl that turned their daughter gay – but as another part of the family. They weren't bothered by both girls sleeping in the same room, claiming that they were old enough to make their own decisions. They still tried to keep quiet, out of respect, something Santana was surprised she had – but again, _everything _was different with Brittany around.

For Brittany, living with Santana had no downsides. Not that Santana thought that, because so far, there wasn't anything wrong with living with Brittany. But Brittany's list was much simpler:

_1. Santana _

That's all it said, that one name. Just having Santana with her, knowing that she was comfort for her, the place where she felt at home was enough. Brittany loved waking up every morning at a pair of brown eyes looking at her; she loved waking to Santana's fingers softly running through her golden locks. She loved falling asleep in Santana's arms, sometimes Santana would softly hum her something that would make her drift asleep – although Brittany tried with all her might to stay awake, because she never wanted to fall asleep before Santana. Nevertheless, they somehow always managed to fall asleep around the same time.

Then there was Santana's late night sweet lady kisses. It was definitely the best reason to be woken up, and she would never pass an opportunity to get her mack on with Santana. She loved the feeling, that tingling sensation that would wake her up in the middle of night when Santana's lips started to roam on her neck. The best moment was falling asleep exhausted, with a flushed and pleased girlfriend lying next to her. Brittany loved to fall asleep after a mind-blowing orgasm; it would just make her sleep that much better.

"Britt?" Santana calls, interrupting the blonde's train of thought.

"Hm?"

Santana chuckles, probably noticing she had interrupted something Brittany was thinking. "Do you want to do anything today?"

Brittany carefully processes the words, thinking of something interesting to do with Santana. "Sex?"

Santana laughs, moving to sit down next to the blonde and kiss her cheek. "Well yeah, but we can leave that for later. I meant like, going out?"

"But, I don't feel like going out" Brittany pouts, just wanting to stay with Santana in the house all day, cuddling, kissing, sweet lady kisses, anything. She likes Santana's company too much. Not that Santana cares, in fact, Santana loves it just as much.

"Well, we don't have to go out to do something interesting. We could rent another movie…"

"Or watch Top Gun again…"

Santana groans. "What's with you and that movie?"

"I don't know it just doesn't get old".

"Well it does to me; we've watched it at least five times this week. I'm pretty sure I have the lines memorized by now."

"Twilight?"

"Ugh, no, no vampires unless it's role play". Santana smirks, her thoughts drifting somewhere else for a while, but Brittany doesn't seem to catch the joke. The Latina mumbles something incoherent, wishing Brittany would have caught the hint – she knew that if she wanted to try that, she would have to suggest it directly. That would be a little awkward.

"Mean Girls?" Brittany grins.

"Britt…" Santana complains. "I won't go through another week of you quoting that movie for everything".

"Four for you Glenn Coco, you go Glen Coco".

Santana rolls her eyes, chuckling a little. "C'mon babe…" Santana leans over, making Brittany lean back on the couch. Soon, the blonde's back is pressed against the cushions, Santana's face dangerously close to hers. Brittany can't help but stare at the Latina's lips. "Think of something else…"

Brittany leans to peck Santana's lips several times, nipping at them while she tries to think of something plausible to do. It's hard to think of anything when Santana's lips are moving against hers, slowly wanting to take in as much as she can. The blonde is starting to get caught up in the moment, holding her girlfriend close, never wanting to let go. But then, she does think of something, but she's not sure Santana would agree, however, Brittany kisses the Latina with fiery passion, hoping to smooth her out before she makes her request. Santana hums and kisses the blonde back, already starting to get worked up.

"How about we get the girls to come over?" Brittany suggests with a mumble against Santana's full lips. Santana pulls away abruptly, raising her perfect eyebrow.

"What?"

Brittany bites her lip, but pushes the subject. "Yeah you know, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Lauren – even Kurt since I guess he can be considered a lady".

"No way…" Santana interjects. "You know that if you have them over we wont be able to gets our mack on, right Britts?"

Brittany pouts, running her fingers through Santana's locks. "Please San, just this once. I think it'll be fun, besides, we haven't seen them in a while".

"We saw Berry last week".

"Yeah, well for like, ten minutes". Brittany places another kiss on Santana's lips, brushing her lips to the Latina's ear. Santana remains motionless while the blonde's lips make her way to her ear, closing her eyes at the contact of her lips with her jaw. With a soft, seductive purr, Brittany whispers. "I'll make it up to you tonight…"

Santana's breath hitches in her throat. "I… I…" _Wow, did I actually just go speechless right now? _

Brittany pouts this time, giving her that look of a lost puppy Santana could just not resists. She cringes and peeks at Brittany's eyes – they're pleading her, just that look is begging Santana to say yes.

_I'm so fucking whipped…_

* * *

><p>Brittany waits patiently for the other girls to arrive while she sits on the kitchen island. Santana is carefully pouring some Cheetos on a bowl and Brittany watches the orange puffy sticks falling onto the transparent container. Santana grabs one and brings it to her mouth, the crunching noise her teeth make against the junk food make Brittany snicker. Santana turns to look at her girlfriend, giving her a warm smile.<p>

"Are you going to help, or are you just going to sit there and be all gorgeous?" The Latina states, making the comment seem like she was saying the most normal thing in the world – she did it on purpose anyway.

"Help". Brittany slides down the island and moves to grab a Cheeto too, munching on it before realizing her fingers are covered in orange remains. Without much thinking, or considering the fact that the gesture would be too much for Santana to take, she takes her fingers to her mouth and licks the orange off them.

Santana looks at her, lips slightly parted, her hands gripping the glass bowl she was trying to place somewhere else. She forgets how to breathe for a little bit, wishing she would be Brittany's fingers in that moment. It was almost as if Brittany was purposely doing it in slow motion. It took her a while to figure that she wasn't, her mind was just processing it that way. Gently, the Latina moves the bowl back and places the tip of her finger on Brittany's chest. The blonde looks down, noticing that Santana is applying pressure to her finger and Brittany finds herself walking backwards until her back hits the kitchen wall. Brittany is a little confused – something Santana finds incredibly amusing – until of course, Santana leans to capture the blonde's lips with her own. _Now, _Brittany understood.

Brittany mumbles against Santana's lips. "Did that turn you on? Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Santana laughs, kissing the blonde once more. "You are apologizing for turning me on?" She snorts. "Please B, you would have to apologize on the hour if I cared about you turning me on".

Brittany's soft giggle makes Santana smile and she leans for another kiss, until…

_Ding dong._

_If that's Berry I will slit her throat… _Brittany pouts and pulls away from Santana, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "C'mon". The gorgeous blonde grabs Santana's hand and leads her towards the front door. Santana is visibly fuming – she really hates it when people interrupt their moments, especially a chance to make out. She's still thinking of the things that could have gone down if the bell hadn't rung. She was sure they would have defiled the kitchen, something Brittany's parents probably wouldn't have been pleased about – they were understanding, but finding their daughter on top of the kitchen island, naked, and wrapped around Santana wasn't something they would sweetly get past.

Finally, Brittany opens the front door, revealing a grinning Mercedes, a smiling Tina, and a smirking Rachel. Santana notices Kurt and Quinn walking forward after parking his own car. Santana wants to roll her eyes but stops herself when she notices that her hand is still twined with Brittany's – hence, Rachel's stupid smirk. She ponders whether to let go or not, but decides on the latter, since she didn't want to hurt Brittany's feelings.

"Hey!" Tina says when Brittany allows the three girls, and Kurt – all right, _four_ girls inside the house.

"Lauren couldn't make it, something with Puckerman". Mercedes comments, handing Brittany a big bag of gummies.

Santana snickers when she sees it. "Seriously Wheezy? You're giving Brittany candy. Do you have any idea of the consequences of getting her high on sugar?"

"C'mon, it's just a sleepover".

Santana rolls her eyes, but her expression drops when she notices Kurt's eyes traveling to her hand – the one twined with Brittany's. His eyebrow arches and he gives Santana a questioning look. Quinn notices the exchange and nudges Rachel. Santana glares at him, hard enough to make him turn away – he didn't want to get on Santana's bad side.

"Thank you for inviting us over Brittany". Rachel, being oddly polite, adds, noticing the tension between Kurt and Santana.

"Yeah, we haven't hung out in a while" Quinn adds, showing her support for both girls.

"You're welcome!" Brittany grins, her hand still holding tightly to Santana's while she leads her into the living room.

Tina's loud scream makes Santana's eyes widen, taking her off guard since she's thoroughly aware that her holding Brittany's hand like her life depended on it was suspicious. But still, her thoughts drift when Tina speaks up. "I brought Mean Girls!"

_Oh, fuck._

* * *

><p>"Do you seriously know every line to this movie?" Quinn raises an eyebrow, impressed by Brittany's memory skills.<p>

"Yes, every single one of them… That's why I don't watch this movie with her…" Santana adds, her expression showing utter panic while Brittany keeps repeating Amanda Seyfried's lines.

"Karen kind of reminds me of…" Tina begins. Quinn pinches her arm and Tina whimpers.

"What was that?" Santana interjects, shooting a death glare at Tina, knowing how that sentence was going to end. Tina's eyes widen and she's back to looking at the television.

Brittany and Santana lay curled up on the couch and their touches have been innocent so far, nothing to raise suspicion from anyone – especially after Kurt gave up on the leering, deciding that there wasn't much to see. Kurt did suspect, especially after that time when Brittany had accidentally let Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt know about their sex-capades. But now, Kurt sensed a different atmosphere between them – maybe it was Brittany's eyes every time she would turn to look at Santana, or the fact that the Latina would genuinely smile every time Brittany would turn to look at her.

He also noticed something else. Quinn and Rachel would sometimes throw him a look and then look at each other, only to turn to Santana and Brittany, almost as if they were protectively watching them. He was confused, since he knew that Santana didn't need protecting and that meant that Brittany didn't either. It was strange, the only ones that seemed oblivious to this were Mercedes and Tina, who were avidly laughing at Rachel McAdams on the TV – he did like the movie, but there were more important things going through his head. _Ok, maybe I don't have the most perfect gaydar out there, but that look… Just look at Santana and the way Brittany's curled up on her. Santana looks kind of nervous though – and now Quinn and Rachel are looking at them again. Do they suspect too? Or do they know something I don't? I mean, I know Brittany is sort of bizarre, but this is strange – they've been touchy but never this close touchy._

Quinn however, is perfectly aware of Kurt suspecting something. She wants to tell Brittany to quiet the lovely down a little – although she secretly wants everyone to know so they can talk about it, at least to someone else that's not Rachel. But she knows she can't. Telling Brittany meant speaking out loud, which meant spilling the beans, and that would get her in big shit with Santana. She didn't want to get beat up like that time in the lockers again.

Rachel is worried as well. She wants to hint Santana that Kurt was aware that something was different between them. She knew that Santana wasn't ready, and that she was going through too much right now to deal with Kurt hovering about her being gay. But she couldn't, so all she could do was pray that Kurt let it go.

Santana can taste the tension in the room, the one between Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn. She's warned Brittany a few times, very quietly, when she was getting too touchy. Brittany would comply, sitting up a little but always keeping some part of her body attached with Santana's. However, Brittany's hands were lingering dangerously low, running on her thighs very slowly. The Latina tried to keep her breathing steady not wanting to hint more than she was already – she was glad Mercedes and Tina were too fathomed with the movie to really care about her and Brittany.

"Britt…" Santana hissed, giving her a warning.

Brittany just smiled, really innocently, like she wasn't doing anything wrong. And she wasn't – not really anyway – she was just doing it at the wrong time. They were in a room filled with people and if Brittany's hands touched just the right place, Santana would eventually give everything away. A person finding out this way wasn't in Santana's plan. Rachel begins to comment on something but her words and ranting are drowned out. She barely noticed Quinn's big eye roll or Kurt's expression of annoyance and uses this moment of distraction to place her hand on Brittany's thigh – she was glad they were under a blanket. Brittany breathes in, knowing Santana is about to tease back, and she wasn't an expert on keeping quiet.

Of course, just when things get interesting, the movie ends. Santana is kind of glad though, especially about the fact that Brittany stopped paying attention at the end of the movie – she didn't want to endure another week of endless Mean Girls references. Mercedes turns to the DVD, handing it to Tina once she manages to take it out.

"You don't happen to have Smores right Brittany?" Rachel asks.

Brittany is taken aback – probably because of the fact that Santana's hands were close to… you know. She clears her throat. "Uh… Aren't those things those little blue people with the white hats?"

Santana snickers, but continues with her hand movements.

"Really?" Kurt says.

"No… Smores… not Smurfs" Rachel corrects, knowing better than too argue with Brittany.

"Oh…" Brittany says, turning momentarily to Santana – with a little effort she must admit. "Those are the things with the marshmallows right?"

"Yep" Santana states, pausing momentarily at the buttons of Brittany's shorts.

"Uuuh…" Brittany twitches slightly. "Look in one of the pantries…"

With that, Santana takes the opportunity to pull at Brittany's panties. Get the connection?

"Okay". Rachel and Quinn seem completely oblivious. Santana isn't sure if it's for everyone's sake or theirs.

"You three ladies go. I'll catch up in a second; I have to use the restroom". Kurt comments.

Finally the girls turn to the kitchen, ready to prepare the Smores.

"All right, that's it. Santana, take your hands out of Brittany's shorts and Brittany change that expression of panic. A man wearing a pink jumpsuit, carrying a rainbow flag, and wearing designer shoes would be less obvious than you too".

* * *

><p>Kurt is taken aback. He didn't see this coming – not really anyway. He wasn't expecting Santana and Brittany's relationship to be the way it was. He had stayed behind with Quinn after Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina had left to talk about this with Santana and Brittany. Quinn wasn't surprised – much to his demise she knew before him – but it still shocked him.<p>

"'If it were, Santana and I would be dating?'" Kurt quotes.

Santana sighs. "It was at first… I mean, that's what we thought it was. Just sex, no strings attached. It took me long enough to figure out it wasn't".

"So, Sam, Puck, Finn, Karofsky?"

"Beards?" Santana cringes, making an effort to grin. "I thought I liked guys, I really did. But I didn't realize I never did. Sam and Puck weren't enough – they never… satisfied me? Emotionally at least. I never really liked being with them. Finn is a given… God that kid has no sex appeal whatsoever".

Quinn chuckles.

"But when I realized that I felt something different… the first time I saw Brittany with Artie…" Santana turns to look at Brittany. Brittany has a guilty expression, but Santana places a reassuring hand on her cheek. Kurt smiles at the gesture, appreciating this side of Santana. "I was furious, and I realized it was jealousy. Then, I finally confessed that I was in love with her…" Brittany cringes, but Santana keeps her hand there. "But, I'm not attracted to all girls, per se. With Britt, it's different…" She looks at Brittany with a warm smile. "Because Britt knows me".

"When did this begin?" Kurt asks.

"I don't know… when was the first time we hooked up?" Santana asks Brittany.

Brittany scrunches her face while she thinks. "Freshman year I think? I can't remember the date, but it was sometimes in September".

"And then we never stopped…" Santana adds.

"And this issue with your mother?" Again, Kurt asks. He's making Quinn a bit uneasy – she's aware of the situation with Santana's mother but she knew Santana didn't like to bring it up.

"She's dead to me".

Brittany leans to rest her chin on Santana's shoulder. "It's okay San, you got us now".

"Yeah, if you ever need anyone to talk to Santana… I mean, we play on the same team now. You know Blaine and I will be here for you. I'm sure Quinn and Rachel would agree with me".

Quinn nods, in behalf of her and Rachel. "Of course Santana. The Glee club will always have your back, especially when you're ready. That's twelve people who love you and accept you for being who you are. You know you don't have to pretend with us".

"Twelve?" Brittany asks, confused.

"Mr. Schu".

Brittany nods, understanding now. Santana, for the first time in a long time, gives Quinn a thankful smile. Brittany kisses Santana's cheek tenderly, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Well, Blaine owns me money".

Brittany frowns and Santana turns to look at him. Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"I always knew there was something going one between you two".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah this chapter was sort of lazy, but it's the only way I could think about Kurt finding out. **

**Tell me what you think guys.**

**Song is: **_Lighteness _by Death Cab for Cutie

**And song from last chapter was: **_Electric Feel _by MGMT**  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: This chapter is a bit rusty, but i just wanted to fill this in because i thought it'll fit to know a little on how it all began.**_

_**Paragraphs in Italics are falshbacks.**_

_**_Paragraphs in normal are present tense._  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14<em>

**Even Fairy Tale Characters Would be Jealous**

Brittany might be naïve, sometimes overzealous, and a little random, but she never had trouble understanding Santana's body language. It was almost as if she memorized it from a book. When Santana would frown and narrow her eyes, she was worried. When she would bite her lip play with the hem of her shirt, she was nervous. When Santana's eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened, she was angry. When she pursed her lips and looked to the side she was thinking, and when Santana's body tightened and she sunk her shoulders and clung to Brittany's hand for dear life she was afraid. The latter was an emotion that Santana barely exhibited – fear, in fact, Brittany had only seen Santana afraid twice – once when they got lost in a carnival in the middle of the night (that was all Brittany's fault, but that's a story for another day) and the first time Santana kissed Brittany.

Right now though, Santana was composed, looking emotionless as she listened to Kurt's ranting. Brittany knew that Kurt meant no harm, but she knew that it wouldn't be long before Santana snapped and yelled at him. Somehow though, Brittany was able to keep Santana in check, holding her hand while Kurt told her she should confront her mother about her inability to accept Santana for who she was. The blonde noticed how Santana's breathing started to pick up, meaning she was losing her patience.

"… Maybe if you did stick up for yourself she'd understand!"

"Kurt…" Brittany spoke up, making Kurt stop his babbling.

Kurt looked at Santana quickly, who was looking at Brittany with an apologetic smile. "Yes Brittany?"

"I think Santana wants to punch you, and I don't really like violence".

Santana starts to laugh, amused to how Brittany knew her so well.

"If she doesn't want to talk to her mom, she doesn't have to. You think we haven't talked about it? Instead of pushing her, you should just back off; wait for her to be ready…"

Again, Brittany was always perceived as naïve, but this comment made Santana realize how wise she truly was. Brittany had a different way of viewing the world, always looking at the bright side, but Santana knew that Brittany was aware of things – more so than she was sometimes – and she was more observant than people gave her credit for. Brittany knew that Santana didn't want to deal with her mother, and for that she was grateful – Brittany knew her better than anyone else in this world.

"All right then, enough with the heavy". Kurt says, smirking. "Tell me, how exactly did this begin?"

Santana and Brittany look at each other, Brittany with a warm smile.

"It's a long story".

"I have all the time in the world".

* * *

><p><em>It was a normal day, Coach Sylvester had called on all the cheerleaders to assemble, after making Santana and Brittany run to get her a bottle of water and a bucket of ice – for one minute, Santana thought Sue was being nice, but of course, that would happen when pigs fly. Sue sat down on one of the bleachers and dipped her feet onto the insanely cold bucket of frozen water. Brittany looks flushed, but the least tired out of all. Her breathing is fast and a little erratic, but she isn't bending over and grabbing her knees for dear life because she feels like she's going to puke – it was obvious that Brittany was in better shape than any of them. <em>

_"Just watching you people makes me tired. You think this is hard? Try dating the drummer from Jimmy Eat World only to get dumped, that's hard!" Sue comments, Quinn looking and glaring at the ground._

"It started with that, I guess I was angry that day, because we had worked so hard. Brittany actually made a triple spin and then Sue wanted four – she could have gotten Britt killed…"

_Sue waves them off, indicating that they would have to step up their game if they were going to win the cheerleading competition. Quinn feels a lot of pressure on her – of course, it was never easy to be head cheerleader, everyone went to you for reference, and for advice. All the Cheerios hovered along Quinn, bombarding her with questions about how they were going to do better, what she had in mind, and if she had any plans to make their routine more interesting._

_But Brittany and Santana don't stay. Brittany is upset, and that made Santana upset, so she led her out of the gym toward the locker rooms. They were alone._

_"You think we'll win this year?" Brittany asks._

_Santana just tilts her head to the side. "Britt, Sue always wins. She's just being a little bitch"._

_Brittany shrugs her 'Brittany shrug' and undoes her Cheerios top._

"It was the first time I ever looked at her… that way. I don't know what brought it on – whether it was the anger or the fact that Brittany has a smoking body, but I actually walked forward…"

_Santana's hands found Brittany's back her finger making a trail down her spine. Santana had her eyes closed, so she didn't notice the Goosebumps that rose on the back of Brittany's neck._

_Santana hesitates, pausing and clearing her throat. "Need help with the bra?" She wants Brittany to believe that was her reason, and Brittany's small nod convinces her._

"She didn't really know that I wanted it as much as she did. I mean, who wouldn't? But, you know, we were both scared – I know I was terrified". Brittany comments.

_With an exasperated and frustrated sigh, Santana watches Brittany's bra fall on the ground along with her cheerios skirt. It was the first time ever, that Santana felt any kind of lust for a girl – but she had yet to realize that she'd always lusted after Brittany, she just repressed those feelings. She had forced herself, every time to divert her gaze when the blonde was changing, reminded herself every time that peeking at your best friend while she changed to her pajamas was frowned upon. But, they were alone this time, no one was going to interrupt them._

"All the Cheerios had left, and Britts and I knew we were alone – somehow I wasn't thinking, but at the same time I was. It's hard to understand, like it was impulse, I just had to".

_Santana finds herself leaning forward until her lips reached the back of Brittany's neck. Brittany's back stiffens and a moan comes out from the blonde's mouth._

"She pulled away like, really quickly, and she started to tell me that I should hop in the shower and what not…"

"Wait… So you two started with se…" Kurt began.

"No" Santana interrupts. "Like any other couple I guess, it started off with a kiss".

_Santana hated to admit she had watched. Brittany's body was not something she had seen before – she had abs, perfectly marked on her luscious body that resulted from the hours of extensive dancing lessons and Cheerios practice. Brittany's quiet hum was able to keep her mind off the dirty thoughts she was having and she shook her head rapidly, needing to get the thoughts away._

_Of course, it wasn't long before they had to step of the shower, Brittany being the first one. _

"Wait… so who took the first step?"

"Can it Hummel, I'm getting there".

_Brittany was silently putting on a fresh new Cheerios uniform, deep in thought, wondering what Santana's lips on her back had meant, and why she felt this strange need for more. _

_Santana on the other hand was absolutely frightened, but at the same time she wanted to explore more – no, she wanted to explore _Brittany_. Suddenly she realized she was bi curious, but not for just any girl, but for Brittany, her best friend, the one person who knew everything about her. The only person who could truly hurt her – and if Brittany rejected her then… She'd never be able to face her again._

"On the car ride back home, she was super quiet" Brittany says. "Like, mute. And I was really worried because I thought I'd done something wrong…"

"And she hadn't… I was just…"

"Scared".

_Santana kept on messing with her stereo, Brittany staring aimlessly at the side of the road, frowning occasionally when Santana would change a song she liked – which usually meant she was in a bad mood. Melissa Etherege's _Come to my Window _pops up, Brittany immediately stopping Santana's hand. It was like electricity, like someone had let out a small lightning through both of their arms and they shivered. They'd never felt this way about one another and they didn't know if it had been the heat of Cheerios practice, or Santana's anger, or Brittany's nakedness in the locker room showers, but something suddenly changed between them._

_In that moment they both knew that things weren't going to be the same – not if they acted on it anyway. Santana though, decided to ignore it, clearing her throat and leaving the song since Brittany had stopped her. Her mind was racing – and that was an understatement. Her brain felt as if it was submitted to a six mile run, she was scared, worried, confused, somehow excited, and baffled at the same time. She caught glances of Brittany occasionally, but like always, Brittany's perfect poker face was masking her features – she really wanted to know what the blonde was thinking._

_Finally, Santana's car pulls in the Pierce's driveway and the sound of Brittany's seat belt unbuckling makes Santana blink and turn towards her blonde counterpart. Brittany smiles at the Latina, a smile, loving smile – it showed no traces of fear or confusion, but what Santana didn't know is that Brittany was as afraid as she was._

"And really confused… like, I'd never wanted to kiss a girl before, especially someone so close to me".

"Exactly, but the thing is, I don't know what it was but Brittany just stayed in the car, waiting for me to say something – I do have to admit that if she had just gotten down and left, I don't know what would have happened between us".

_The blonde lingers in the front seat, biting her lower lip nervously. They sit in the silence of the car, except for the soft humming of the speakers, the song now changed to something more movable. Brittany opens her mouth to say something, but Santana beats her._

_"Can I come in? I don't want to go home right now"._

_Brittany, without any hesitation or reluctance, says: "Of course"._

"God, I was waiting for Brittany to address the huge, fat, giant lust elephant in the room, but I was too scared to bring it up".

_They sit on the kitchen island; Santana picking at the Strawberries Brittany had layed out. Her mind is still wandering, and there is still an uncomfortable silence between them._

_"San?"_

"I had to be the first to talk; I was getting really uncomfortable… You know I hate silence".

"So she went on ahead, and brought it up".

_Santana looks up, dropping the strawberry on the bowl. "Yeah B?"_

_"What happened today? In the showers I mean… You…"_

_Santana's breath hitches. "What are you talking about Brittany? Nothing happened."_

_"Yes it did, you kissed my back in like, a non-friendly way…"_

_"No Britt, I think you're a little confused"._

"It was the first time we ever really fought, genuinely. We were yelling, Brittany wanting me to admit what happened was real, and I just wanted her to drop it – I wanted to go back to the friend zone, the only thing was that I had already crossed the line, and there was no turning back because Britt wasn't going to drop the subject".

"I'm glad I didn't though".

_"Brittany, you can't let your feelings confuse you! Nothing happened, yeah I pressed my lips on your back but it doesn't mean I WANT you!" Lie. "It doesn't mean that I want to touch you!" Lie again. "You're my best friend not my lover!" Although, she kind of wished she was._

_"Then why did you get all nervous after your touched me huh?" Brittany yells, something that is very rare for her._

_"Because… I…" Santana groans, frustrated. "What do you want me to tell you B?"_

_"The truth!"_

_"Fine! You want the truth; I'll give you the truth. You want me to tell you that when I saw you undressing I wanted you to take EVERYTHING off? That I wanted to take things further than just a kiss on the back? That I wanted to take you in the bathroo-.."_

"And then she kissed me, really hard at first, and I was a little conscious to the fact that I was making out with a girl and my best friend… but it didn't stop me from liking it".

"Thing is, I'd wanted Santana that way for a while…" Brittany chimes in.

"You were always known for your sexual endeavors Britt". Kurt comments. "Was it the first time you ever wanted someone that way?"

"Yes" They both say at the same time and look at each other, Santana's pinky rose in the air. Brittany takes it without hesitation.

"And we never stopped… A kiss on the lips became kisses on the neck, and kisses on the neck – well you know – next thing you knew…"

"We hooked up for the first time when we were doing "homework" in my room". Brittany says a warm smile on her face.

"And I didn't leave the next day, which is quite an accomplishment, I didn't realize I didn't leave because I had more than lust for Brittany…"

"But we always kept it in the back burner – until now".

Kurt's lips tug into a smile, raising his hands to stop them. He doesn't need to listen to more; he knows that if he keeps on pushing the subject he might hear a little too much information coming from Santana's lips. "I'm glad you two girls resolved this conflict. I must say, you two make an extraordinary couple – what with your bone structure and physique, and the fact that Brittany seems to bring out a softer side in you Santana".

Santana's face is smug at first, but then her lips tug into a tentative smile when Brittany's face nuzzles on her neck. "I guess".

"No she's totally whipped, she just doesn't admit it". Brittany comments, making Kurt laugh loudly. Santana rolls her eyes but smiles, already knowing that she was whipped – and for the first time, she didn't care.

* * *

><p>Kurt's words linger in Santana's mind, one after the other. In a way, Kurt did know a lot more about this being gay thing than Santana did and she wanted to trust him, but she knew her trust was limited. The lines of her trust went forward to Brittany and stopped – she didn't trust a lot of people. Sure, she trusts Quinn, and surprisingly Rachel, but not in the way she trusts Brittany. So Kurt's words were just a faint, foggy visualization of what she needed to do, whereas the clear image of what she wanted to do. She wanted to never speak to her mother again, although a part of her missed her – she was still her mom, regardless of the fact that she didn't quite fit into the parental image anymore.<p>

But that the reminiscing of Kurt's one-on-one a couple of days back only lasted a couple of minutes because she felt the familiar knot in her throat and she wanted to cry. She was sure that if she started to sob out of nowhere and with seemingly, no motivation, Brittany was going to freak out. Santana realized how Brittany was the strongest person in the relationship – emotionally though – how Brittany kept her on her feet. So she just let herself be comforted in the blonde's arms, her head resting on Brittany's shoulder while she felt the familiar long fingers run through her brown hair slowly.

Of course, like always, and because she had the worse luck in the world, the bell chimes. _I'm going to find a way to disconnect that thing._

Santana pouts – which is rare for her in the eyes of anyone but Brittany – when Brittany gets up from the couch, placing a soft kiss on Santana's forehead as she moves to get the door.

"Coming!"

"That's what she said". Santana laughs to herself and she hears Brittany's giggle chime in with hers.

Santana hears the faint sound of the door opening, followed by Brittany's familiar "oh…" of surprise. Suddenly she's worried.

"What do you want?" Brittany's voice is angry – which is very unusual for her.

"Yes she's here, but she doesn't want to talk to you".

Santana can't really hear what the other person is saying, but she has a pretty damn good idea of who it is.

Brittany narrows her eyes at the woman standing before her, who resembled Santana in a lot of ways. She's looking away and Brittany suddenly feels this strange power over Santana's mother, like she intimidated her, something she'd never done. She was usually intimidated by other people and she was never cataloged as he type to make you uncomfortable – unless of course, it was from a quick, random, and inappropriate comment. Word vomit.

Suddenly, Brittany feels Santana's hands grab to hers. Then she feels fear and a strange nauseating sensation because she knew Santana was about to yell. But to her surprise, Santana didn't.

"Hi… mother". The last word rolled of the Latina's tongue with venom.

"Hola mija" Santana's mom says, taking a deep breath. "Can we talk? Alone?"

"No" Santana says. "You got something to say, you say it in front of Brittany".

Mrs. Lopez stands her ground and her chest fills with air, the exhaling from her noise very loud. She was making Brittany uneasy and that alone angered Santana, but she promised herself she wasn't going to let her temper get to her like last time – she wasn't worth it. "Okay…"

Brittany looks at Santana with a worried smile, squeezing her hand tightly, letting her know that she wasn't going anywhere. As petrified as Brittany was she wouldn't dare let her girlfriend down.

"Remember when you were seven and you came home from school and told me about a new friend you made?"

Santana turns to Brittany. "Yeah, that was Brittany mom – although I'm not surprised you'd forget that".

"No, I know it was Brittany. But you came home baby, and you sat down and started to talk about how pretty she was and how happy she was all the time. And you never stopped talking about her – that should have been my first hint". Mrs. Lopez starts.

Santana's lips press together. "Go on".

"Then you were twelve and it was the day you got your period…" Santana blushes and bites her lip, hearing Brittany's faint snicker beside her. "And you didn't want anyone there to help you, not your dad or me; you just wanted Brittany to come over so you could talk about it. And she did, and after you guys came out you weren't scared anymore. Not like you were anyway, like Brittany had found a way to make you feel better…"

"That's 'cause I told her that if she was on her period then I'd join her and take no— "

Mrs. Lopez gives Brittany a look, not mean, or scolding, just begging her to let her continue. Brittany nods and mumbles "sorry".

"That should have been my second hint. Then you turned fifteen and you joined the Cheerios. I never seen anyone so attached to someone else, it was as if Cheerios had brought you two even closer together. Brittany stayed over almost every night and you would never wake up cranky, like you usually did when she wasn't there. You'd smile and laugh; you were my little Santana again. Third hint…"

Santana swallows and looks down.

"Then you turned sixteen and joined Glee club. And your smile was permanent, you kept it there, and Brittany by your side. You would come home and sing all night and Brittany would still stay over. You claimed you were studying, yet you spend hours up there, in your room, alone". Mrs. Lopez takes a breath but manages to calm herself. "That should have been my last hint…"

"Where are you going with all of this, mom?" Santana states, a worried and annoyed frown creasing on her forehead.

Brittany's encouraging hand squeeze makes Santana lean in, resting her chin on the slightly taller girls shoulder. Mrs. Lopez shows no hint of being annoyed at this.

"The other day, when you yelled at me in the coffee place, Rachel came to talk to me…"

Santana lips curl and she rolls her eyes. "Typical Berry, meddling in other's people's business"

"But you don't work at an office…" Brittany interjects but presses her lips together when Mrs. Lopez gives her a questioning look – only Santana chuckled, only Santana understood.

"She told me something that really touched me… And it took me a while to realize it. She said that you couldn't condemn anyone for loving because it was part of being human. And she was right – love is a human emotion, no matter where it comes from and to whom it is reciprocated. After the talk, I saw Brittany hugging you in the parking lot and I saw… love, pure love, not the type I had forced myself to see when I found you two…" She started but dropped it, knowing that moment was still touchy. "And I talked to your father honey… and he told me everything, all that you've told him. The hows, the whys, the where's…"

Santana waits; Brittany's longing arm is draped around her shoulders. They're both supporting each other.

"I accept you Santana, and I love you… I'm sorry".

With that, Santana starts to cry – something she does fairly often if you do think about it – and she finds herself wrapped tightly in Brittany's warm embrace, the blonde's hands rubbing her back soothingly. Mrs. Lopez tries, spreading her arms to also embrace Santana, only to be met with a head shake from Brittany – the blonde knew Santana perfectly. Santana takes a shaky breath, too many emotions flooding into place all at once. She was unsure, relieved, but still angry – she hadn't forgotten about the almost slap on Brittany's face. With a "It's okay, I'm ok" in Brittany's ear, the blonde lets go, and allows her other half to talk to her mother.

"Thank you… for apologizing, but it doesn't mean I trust you".

It was true; Santana couldn't find it inside her right now, even though she did try to search for it. She wanted to cry in her mother's arms but she knew it wouldn't feel right. The only person she trusted with her heart, her soul, her everything was Brittany. That was all she needed right now.

"It doesn't mean I'm going back, not yet".

Brittany watched how Mrs. Lopez's expression drops, how her eyes linger to her shoes and how her forehead creases as she sighs. "I know there is no excuse to how I acted and no excuse for me to come so abruptly…"

"Mom…" Santana interrupts, the name still feeling out of place. "Go home okay? I forgive you, but it doesn't mean I'm going to forget – give me time, give us time. I can't promise anything, not now. Just tell dad I miss him and that I'll call him later tonight".

Mrs. Lopez looks up, and slowly takes a step forward. Brittany has the sudden impulsion to hover over Santana protectively, but notices Mrs. Lopez means no harm – she just wanted a hug.

But Santana denies her, shaking her head. "Not yet… You have to earn my trust again".

Mrs. Lopez nods, smiling softly. The weight on her chest had not been completely lifted – her daughter had forgiven her, but not thoroughly. Her daughter had listened to her, but was not coming back. She felt like a horrible mother in that moment while her eyes darted to the two girls in front of her. Brittany's forehead had what looked like a permanent worried frown to Santana's poker face. She noticed that Brittany loved Santana just as much as she did – and she suddenly understood. It was love like every other – pure, intense – just shared between two people of the same gender. There was no difference though. Unconditional love was just that – unconditional.

As Mrs. Lopez turned to leave, she called out. "Thank you Brittany".

"For what?" Brittany sounds confused, as often.

"For taking care of my daughter in the ways I failed to".

* * *

><p>Santana curls into Brittany's warm embrace, their mouths unconsciously trailing kisses on each other's faces, sometimes the cheeks, other times their foreheads, jaws and mouth. Santana felt a little lightheaded, but it was probably from crying – or maybe Brittany's kisses were making her dizzy, she couldn't really tell the difference right now.<p>

Santana feels relief and satisfaction – her mother accepted her, but it didn't mean it was hard for her. She knew that she was never going to be as okay with it as Brittany's mother was. They were never going to be able to curl up in her couch and snuggle together while in Santana's house – unless only her father was around. They weren't going to be able to steal kisses once in a while, or hold hands while they ate. But it was an improvement. Still didn't mean she trusted her mother.

Brittany though, as loving and warm as she always was, finally comes to terms with her hatred towards Santana's mom. She gets over it, past it. She was never one to hold grudges. Just like with Artie – she'd call her stupid, but she didn't resent him, although Santana still snarled at him every time she saw him. But the point was that Brittany felt on top of the world, both of their families knowing about them. She always wanted this, wanted to tell someone that wasn't Miss Holyday about their relationship.

Cloud nine though was not Santana current mental state though. "I'm not leaving anytime soon, I hope you know that". Santana comments, smiling a little while her lips press against Brittany's.

"I hope not. I like living with you". Brittany smiles against the Latina's lips.

"Me too" With a wink Santana kisses Brittany's nose, making the blonde giggle – and damn she loved that laugh.

* * *

><p>The door clicks open and the familiar sound of Mr. Pierce's shoes make their way to the living room, where Brittany and Santana were sitting very close together. Mr. Pierce though was not at all bothered by this. "I brought dinner girls. Chinese".<p>

Santana smiles, Mrs. Pierce's steps following Mr. Pierce's short. "Now then, I know I'm not much for takeout but I know Melissa loves her Chinese…"

Melissa trots down the stairs, smiling wide. "Yay! Chinese"

Santana has a strange feeling the girl had sat there all along, and she makes an expression of confusion and fake mockery. Brittany laughs softly, knowing exactly what Santana was thinking.

Melissa pushes Santana off her sister's lap and Santana pouts. The little girl hops on Brittany's knees. "Hey I was comfortable there!" Santana protests, but Melissa acts like she doesn't listen.

"Can I have your egg roll this time? You always say you'll eat it but you don't and then you give it to Lord Tubbington!"

Brittany grins, her beautiful, adorable Brittany grin. "But Lord Tubbington loves his egg rolls…"

Melissa pouts and Brittany winks. "Just kidding kiddo, of course you can have it!"

"And if Santana doesn't have it either and doesn't give it to Tubs can I have it also?"

"Ask her" Brittany says, smiling warmly at her sister while her parents retreat to set the table.

Melissa turns to Santana, and she doesn't even have to ask.

"Of course kid, anything you want".

She knew that for now, she didn't need her mother. She didn't need to go back to her house. She didn't need to forget about her mom. She didn't need to forgive because…

Santana had never felt more at home.


	15. Chapter 15

**So, med school is draining me. Blah! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15<em>

**Can you feel it?**

Santana found herself staring and damn it was hard to look away. She didn't really try to hide it; she didn't really need to anyway. Santana loved watching Brittany do… anything really. Brittany could be dancing; singing, or hell, even changing channels on the TV and Santana always found herself looking at her. She guessed it was just that way when you were in love with someone. You never want to look away, and you just want to be next to that particular person who holds your heart forever.

So they sit at the Coffee Bean and Santana is leering. Brittany is licking the whipped cream off her Frapuccino and Quinn snickers. Santana doesn't even notice, she's just picturing Brittany's tongue doing other things in other places that shall not be mentioned at a table. Brittany however, is oblivious to Santana looking at her, probably because she's too drowned in eating all her whipped cream.

"Santana…" Quinn calls.

Santana doesn't answer, in fact, she's not really listening to anyone right now, all the voices just sound like blah, blah, blah to her.

"Santana…"

Brittany brings the Frapuccino to her lips the puts it down. A drop of coffee slides down Brittany's chin and she wipes it off with her finger and licks it. Santana twitches in her chair.

"_Santana!" _Quinn yells.

Santana flinches. "Huh? What? Where's the fire?"

Brittany's eyes widen and she looks at Santana who is looking around like a little kid caught doing something wrong. The blonde's lips tug up into a smile and Santana looks at Quinn like she's done nothing wrong.

"You were staring… Again". Quinn states.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Whatever Fabray, you're just jealous 'cause my girlfriend's hot".

Brittany blushes, which is strange since no guy ever made her blush when they called her hot – she _knew _she was good looking, but when it came out of Santana's lips it was different. Santana didn't say it to get into Brittany's pants – although, she did get plenty of that almost daily – she said it because she meant it, and not in a guy way.

Quinn rolls her eyes, and Brittany wonders if it's possible for them to stay at the top of her head. "Yeah, whatever. I like guys, so I can't be jealous."

Santana smirks. "You like Finnocence, which is pretty much the same thing as dating a girl."

Brittany watches the exchange, filled with hostility, but laughs at Santana's joke anyway.

"And since he's dating Rachel wouldn't that make him double a girl?" Brittany says.

"He lost his virginity to you…" Quinn tells Santana.

"Same thing… It wasn't like he knew what he was doing anyway. Poor guy looked like a kid who was learning to walk for the first time."

"Totally, and if he had sex with someone that is gay now, wouldn't that make him Santana's beard?"

Santana grins. "That's right".

"You guys suck." Quinn has no comeback, being ganged up on by Brittany and Santana at the same time, and having no energy for comebacks does that to you. She realizes she's lost her bitchy spark.

Santana laughs, realizing she missed these exchanges between the three of them. She missed the mean exchanges between Quinn and herself, which would have been perceived as two girls who had extreme distaste for each other, but things changed since they quit Cheerios. It wasn't about who was on top anymore, it wasn't about being the best. For the first time it was a true friendship, so Quinn and Santana's comments were completely weightless. Brittany's comments were too – although, you could never really be mad at Brittany. At least for Santana, it was impossible.

"Whatever guys – screw you". Quinn adds again, smiling just a bit.

"That's a good idea. Hey Britt, you think the bathroom is occupied, I needs to get my mack on with you ASAP".

Brittany smirks. "I can go check…"

"Ugh, just, shut up!" Quinn complains, rolling her eyes for the hundredth time. "Can you keep it in your pants for five minutes?"

"But I don't have a penis…" Brittany frowns, not understanding the expression.

"It's an expression Britt, Britt".

"Oh… Keep what in my pants though? I don't think a lot fits in there, like, they're skinny jeans so they're very tight".

Quinn covers her face. "Brain overload…"

Santana glares at Quinn, again, being the only one who understands Brittany.

"Anyway!" Quinn interrupts, before Santana can kick her on the shin or do something violent. "I think we should do something with all the people in Glee club, you know. Maybe we can go to that carnival that's coming to town soon…"

Santana frowns. "Seriously Tubbers?"

"C'mon, it'll be fun".

Santana suddenly feels very annoyed – she didn't really like carnivals, unless she could get in a ride for free because she would flirt with the guy in charge of the machine. Of course, that didn't apply anymore, since she definitely did not feel in the mood to flirt with a disgusting teenager with pizza face just so she didn't have to spend a dime – which was kind of greedy, considering her parent's were loaded.

"I love carnivals!" Brittany says, clapping her hands together.

Quinn looks at Santana who presses her lips together, knowing. Santana didn't really have to say anything; she just looked at Brittany and saw that bright smile and the sparkle in her eyes when she was happy. She didn't need anymore convincing.

_Oh, crap._

* * *

><p>"Looks like you'll be going".<p>

"Remind me again, why am I doing this?"

"Because I promised hot, sweet lady kisses tonight"

"Right, that's why".

Brittany's pinky is held tightly by Santana's. They're looking up at the huge _CARNIVAL _sign above their heads. Santana is kind of grumpy but does really well in hiding it since Brittany is beaming like no other. The effect Brittany had on Santana was yet to be studied correctly, she didn't know why – maybe because she loved her so much she couldn't help giving the blonde anything she wanted – but she always found herself doing anything Brittany requested.

It was hell-a hot today, Santana's forehead was damped with sweat already, but it helped that Brittany was wearing shorts and a wife beater with the words: _BE HAPPY _on them. Only Britt could pull that off and look cute – hell, hot even. Brittany's sense of style was not something Santana could understand, whatever Brittany wore made her look hot, even Berry's horrible sweaters, which is the reason why she wore it that one time. Brittany didn't put much mind on what she wore, she just threw things on. Fashion just came naturally to her. But opposite of Santana, Brittany wore Bright colors, whereas Santana liked the darker ones. Santana would wear black, Brittany would pop in with a green shirt, or Santana would wear purple, Brittany would wear yellow. Perfect compliments to each other and their personalities – that's why they fit so well together.

But Santana was not really focused on what Brittany was wearing; she was just looking at the blonde's bright expression.

"All right, let's get this over with". Santana says, pulling Brittany with her. "Where are we supposed to meet everyone?"

"They said by the cotton candy stand… Mmm, cotton candy".

Now she'll have to get Brittany some cotton candy.

What Brittany wants, Brittany gets.

* * *

><p>Five minutes of searching and a popcorn bag and a soda for Brittany later, they finally arrive at the cotton candy stand. Rachel and Finn are ogling all over each other like always and Santana feels like puking. Tina and Mike are eating from the same cotton candy; Puckerman is trying to find Lauren the perfect size Soda and failing, since Lauren keeps turning down almost all of them. Sam is talking to Mercedes about God knows what, Quinn leaning against one of the poles from the stand and glaring in Rachel's direction. Artie was just there, not really doing anything, pressing his lips together when he saw Santana and Brittany arrive at the same time, with pinkies linked. Sure, he'd pushed the issue, but he just wanted to see Brittany happy – didn't mean he was happy about it, and he sort of wanted Brittany back.<p>

Let it go kid, lost cause.

Brittany sprinted towards the cotton candy, beaming and asking the man behind the counter to give her a big pink one. It was hard to say no to Brittany, Santana could see it in the guy's face – of course, it helped that Brittany was hot.

"Hi guys". Santana says, while she walks to Brittany's side and pays for her cotton candy. _I spoil her too much, but look at that smile when I do. Yeah, I definitely have to buy her things more often._

"Glad you decided to come" Quinn says, grinning.

"Yeah well, try to say no to Brittany's puppy eyes and then we'll talk".

"It's like they look straight into your soul…" Rachel agrees with Santana, already having that experience with Brittany. She wished she'd never written My Headband after that.

Brittany bites onto her cotton candy, careful not to get it on her hair – she had already gone through that, and she definitely did not want to spend three hours trying to get sugar off her hair, unless it involved Santana hopping in the shower with her. _I'd totally do it on purpose if that would happen._

"So, want to try the bumper cars first?" Finn asks, grinning like an idiot.

"Finn and cars… I don't want to get run over like the mailman…" Santana says, smirking at her own joke. She didn't really feel in the mood to go to the bumper cars, she wanted to go somewhere more private with Brittany – maybe that tunnel of love where they could make out without anyone seeing.

Finn glares slightly. "I won't run you over".

Brittany shrugs. "I like bumper cars…"

_Darn it._

* * *

><p>Santana tries to dodge Brittany, who is coming full speed at her. A squeal comes out of her mouth when Brittany's purple bumper car collides with her own. It looked as if Brittany didn't care about hitting another bumper car that wasn't Santana's, and they would bump cars every twenty seconds. She watches the rest of her friends; Quinn is after Rachel – for a whole other reason of course – and after Finn, again, for obvious reasons. Artie watches from the sidelines, cheering on everyone except Santana – not that she cared really. Tina and Mike are after Sam and Mercedes, who are laughing like idiots and looking at each other with gooey eyes. <em>Gross.<em>

But Santana can't help but smile at Brittany's laugh after colliding with her. Her perfect white teeth – courtesy of Doctor Carl, thank God – make her face glow. Santana didn't dare to admit it aloud, but she was having fun.

"Oh, you're getting it now".

Brittany screams, turning her car around and tries to run away from Santana, who chases behind her.

Puckerman though, collides with the side of Brittany's car. "Dammit! No!" Puck yells, Lauren then hitting the other side of Brittany's car. Then again, Santana collides with the back of Brittany's car. Just one more and they would have locked her in. Brittany's eyes are wide.

"No fair, I didn't bump cars with any of you". Brittany pouts, letting go of the steering wheel. _Aw, she's so cute._

"I was going to collide with Lauren face front!" Puck comments, Lauren smirking.

"Not if I got you first Puckerman".

"Watch it Noah! Move!" Rachel says, barely missing Puckerman's car as Quinn and Finn chase behind her.

"I didn't know dwarves could drive!" Santana yells after Rachel, making Quinn and Brittany burst out laughing. "Can you even reach the pedals?"

Rachel's car appears next to Santana's and stops. "As a matter of fact I can, I am five-foot three inches. I'm perfectly capable of maneuvering a simple bumper car. I drive a Prius and I can assure…"

_Bam!_ Quinn's car hits Rachel's,

"Thank God, my brain was about to spazz with all that talking".

"Hey San?" Brittany calls, turning around in her bumper car as Puckerman and Lauren drive away. "I'm bored; I want to get on another ride".

"All right then. Where do you want to go?"

"The Devil's Lair…" Brittany says. Santana raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"That rollercoaster"

She points and Santana's eyes go wide.

_Oh, for the love of God!_

* * *

><p>It was huge, although huge was an understatement. Monstrous, gigantic – it made Santana swallow hard. Yeah, she was scared of heights, and this definitely was not on her list of things to do. There were twists and turns, a full on circle where the roller coaster cars would twirl onto. Santana wanted to puke, and she wasn't even on the ride yet. Santana held Brittany's hand, partly for affection, and partly because she was scared shitless. She could picture herself falling off the thing and landing on her head – or worse, she pictured Brittany falling and it made her chest tighten.<p>

"This is not a good idea" Santana says, panic evident in her voice.

"C'mon Santana! It's late at night and there's almost no one here. It's totally safe – I don't think a lot of people have died because of it".

Santana's eyes widen. "But people _still _die".

Brittany's hand is squeezes tightly. She finds it amusing, how the usually tough as nails Santana was scared of a roller coaster. It was usually her who was scared of things like this, and it would be Santana the one saying that things were going to be okay. The reversing roles made Brittany smile.

She leaned over to Santana's ear, knowing she had to be careful of people seeing. "I'm wearing that lacy, black underwear you said looked good on me…"

Santana's eyes wide again, but for a totally different reason. "Let's do this".

* * *

><p>The ride started off like this:<p>

"I'm going to die"

"No you're not"

"Yes I will".

"Santana"

"I swear, look, the rails are moving, they want to fall apart just because I'm here".

"No San, the car isn't even moving…"

"I'm going to puke… I swear I'm going to puke".

"You didn't eat anything though".

"No, I don't want to do this, let me down".

"But San…"

"I can picture the headlines, 'Carnival Rollercoaster of Death kills one'. Yeah, that's going to be me…"

"Don't be so negative".

"It's called the Devil's Lair, I'm being as positive as I can."

It went on like that for five minutes, while they patiently waited for the man to round up everyone's tickets and assemble them on the car. Santana was holding Brittany's hand so tight it was actually starting to hurt her a little, but she wouldn't tell Santana. Brittany knew her counterpart was terrified but couldn't help but find her fear cute. Santana of course, barely ever displayed any signs of fear, and it made Brittany laugh at the fact that Santana was afraid of a roller coaster. She felt really brave, knowing she had never been scared of things like this, and it felt good to be able to comfort Santana, although she was having a hard time doing so. If only Santana would stop being negative.

The man in charge – Earl, according to his name tag – makes sure everyone is strapped correctly. Santana's breath is hitching, her eyes are squeezed shut as she tries to think of something else. _Okay, this is not a scary roller coaster. It's just… A road, yeah a road. You're in your car and Britt's driving. Okay, maybe not such a good idea but it's better. She's driving an automatic, not stick shift. You're holding her hand, that's right, tightly. She's smiling at you… and now the car begins to move… really fast… My head is spinning. It's the ride, it's the ride! Oh fuck!_

The roller coaster slowly moves up to the peak and in that moment, Santana's eyes snap open. A loud gasp escapes her lips, and before she has time to bury her face in the crook of Brittany's neck the ride shoots down, so quickly she thought she was going to fly off the cart and land dead next to the bottle toss booth.

Santana screams, and not in a cute way, in a way that shows she almost shitted herself. She sees everything fly past her, all she sees are white, grey, and blue, and the back of Mercedes' head. "Make it stop!"

Brittany looks at Santana. "Don't think about it San! Just hold on and close your eyes!" Brittany yells over the sound of the roller coaster. The blonde reaches over, placing her lips on Santana's shoulder. Santana is too concentrated on the flip flopping of her stomach to care about Brittany's PDA and she welcomes the blonde's soothing lips.

Another twist, a big one this time and Brittany squeals. Santana just keeps on screaming bloody murder. "GET ME DOWN! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

She's having a panic attack now and she feels Brittany's lips tugging into a smile against her skin.

Then it's over… just like that. She feels Brittany's lips leaving her shoulder but she keeps holding onto the straps, her eyes shut really tightly. "Breathe…Breathe…Breathe…"

Santana repeats her mantra, unaware of Brittany hopping down from the cart.

"Is she chanting a breathing mantra?" Rachel asks, tilting her head to the side.

"She looks funny making that face…" Mike says.

"Is she catatonic?"

"Can someone like, try and wake her…"

"Santana" Quinn calls.

But it didn't work; she was still trying to calm down, until she felt Brittany's hand on her cheek. Brittany's thumb runs over softly, tracing the line of her jaw. "San, open your eyes, its over. No scary roller coasters are trying to eat you anymore".

Santana would have smiled at Brittany's comments, but her body was still trying to reboot. Brittany's hands carefully pull at Santana's making her let go of the straps. She holds them tightly in hers, rubbing the top of Santana's hands slowly. It's soothing – it would be for anyone – but there's a different tone to Brittany's hand holding. It's filled with love, worry, and concern. "Santana… C'mon, let's get you off this".

Santana takes a deep breath and opens one eye. "Did I die?"

Brittany giggles. "Don't be silly, of course you didn't".

Brittany lifts the straps off Santana's shoulders and the Latina wobbles a little as she tries to stand up, feeling lightheaded. Santana looks at Brittany, taking her hand as her girlfriend tries to help her off the cart. Santana swallows the knot in her throat and steps off. "Okay… I'm okay".

Brittany smiles, pulling Santana into a hug. "Sorry, I won't let you climb any roller coasters again".

"That would be a good idea". Santana forgets about everyone else, considering they'd all run off somewhere else. She was oblivious to the fact though, that Tina and Mercedes had stayed behind, just to make sure both girls turned out fine. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist and Brittany just hugs back tightly. Her nose meets the crook of the blonde's neck and she kisses it softly.

Mercedes and Tina exchange a questioning, yet knowing look. Tina mouths: "Told you" as Brittany places a kiss on Santana's forehead.

Santana pulls way slowly then grabs Brittany's hand to turn around and leave. She pretends not to notice Tina and Mercedes and just walks off with Brittany's hand in tow. But she takes a glimpse at both girls, the way they smiled at each other, the way their eyes followed them, the way their lips tugged to a grin when Brittany said.

"My promise still stands for tonight, just so you know".

A frying pan to the face wouldn't have been more obvious.

They know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Crappy chapter. I don't know what the freak is wrong with me lately. It's college stress :(.**

**Anywho… Just wanted to say that the way I put Artie in this is because I hate Bartie. With passion. No kidding, every time Artie would pop in on screen with Britt I just wanted to strangle him.. I feel like he demeans Brittany a lot, doesn't really appreciate her for who she is. Seriously, PYT is a good song, but to me it basically said he was dating her just 'cause she's a "Pretty Young Thing". Objectifying much? This comes from a vivid and angry discussion with one of my friends. So yeah I'm done ranting. Hope it was good enough. **

**Smut next chapter? Anyone? ;) **

**Song: **_Can you Feel it? _by Apples in Stereo

**Song from last chapter: **_Even Fairy Tale Characters would be Jealous _by PlayRadioPlay!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to all silent readers out there. Story alerts make me happy, but reviews make me ecstatic!**

**I apologize for late upload but i had a really busy week. Here's a little gift.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16<em>

**Cosmic Love**

The faint sound of relaxing music could be heard from the bottom of the staircase. It drowned out any other noise from upstairs. The water running from the shower was a noise that accompanied that slow tune. This would be a normal setting for any other house – someone taking a shower while listening to some music. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce's house was just another regular household for a family of four – five, if you counted that certain dark haired Latina that now walked around their residence. They were just another normal family of overly libertarian hippies who let their daughter do anything she wanted – hence why she had such a fat cat and thought that the square root of two is rainbows.

But what was our favorite blue eyed blonde doing? Or, restating the question, _who _was she doing?

Her favorite dark-haired, brown eyed, counterpart of course.

Brittany's hands were slowly traveling down Santana's shoulders, her lips pressed against the back of her neck, moving in a way that made shivers of pleasure run down Santana's spine. How had they gotten here in the first place? At eight in the morning? Santana had no clue, but she loved this side of Brittany, when she turned into a sexy vixen, or when she was in that time of the month when her libido was just off the charts.

She also loved it when Brittany was spontaneous.

_The sun shone through the curtains that Brittany had forgotten to close at night, waking Santana up, who was curled up on Brittany, legs and arms twined together. She frowned, a subtle groan emerging from her throat as she – with a lot of reluctance – rolled over. Brittany's body rolled to the side, and Santana was afraid to wake her up, but instead Brittany just mumbled and flopped her arm to the side where Santana was supposed to be sleeping. Santana closed the curtain, allowing her favorite blonde to sleep peacefully._

_But now she was fully awake, and she needed a shower from last night's heavy sweating. She hated to admit she sort of felt self-conscious and wanted to take a shower before Brittany woke up. With a soft smile, she leaned over and kissed Brittany's forehead to walk to her shower, hoping Brittany would sleep through the soft sound of the water running. She closed the door just in case._

_Santana didn't need to strip down, since that was a job that had been done the previous night. She adjusted the water's temperature to something not so hot or too cold and let the water drip down her limbs, sighing at the feeling of the water on her hair. Of course, she couldn't really stop thinking about last night's activities and she found herself grinning at the memory._

_They had been quiet; Santana at least respected Brittany's parents that way. But she couldn't get the memory of Brittany squirming under her, trying to muffle her moans and whimpers by biting her hand. She pictured Brittany's head between her legs, doing marvels with that talented tongue of hers. She recalled the actions of her body, and how when she tried to muffle the cry of her orgasm, it came out choked, with a deep moan – she couldn't really stop herself, that's how good Brittany was. _

_Santana suddenly felt a need for relief and the tingling sensation that traveled down her stomach. There were two ways in which Santana would take care of this discomfort – she either used her hand, or seduced Brittany. Of course, Brittany was asleep, and she didn't want to wake her up, so she went for the first option._

_Suddenly, she heard the soft humming of Brittany's iHome and she figured the blonde was up. What she didn't hear though was Brittany opening the bathroom door._

_Almost as if she had been called, or as if she sensed what Santana was doing in the bathroom, the blonde opened the shower curtain._

_Brittany grinned, watching Santana – who had not realized she was in here._

_She took the first step, stepping behind Santana and wrapping her arms around her waist. Brittany breathed against Santana's ear, her hands traveling up her stomach. Santana stiffened for a second, not expecting Brittany – she had been so drowned in her… personal pleasing that she hadn't heard the blonde walk in. Brittany's lips touched her shoulder._

"_Do you know the first thing that I thought about in the morning?" Brittany asked, her voice sounding like that of a true seductress._

_Santana's knees almost gave out at Brittany's voice. "Hm?"_

"_Let me show you…"_

The water dripped on them, moving swiftly down their bodies, traveling to their feet and to the floor. The water suddenly felt colder, freezing – pardon the hyperbole – it didn't compare to the body heat that Santana was feeling in that moment. The smooth lips of the luscious blonde were traveling on the back of her neck, making her shiver again. Santana swore she could feel Brittany smile against her neck.

Brittany was oblivious to any other noise or activity going on around her. Her little sister was sleeping soundly in the other room – of that she was sure – her parents were probably at work. She didn't hear Lord Tubbington dropping one of the lamps in her room after walking in last night – God knows how, that cat would forever be a mystery – and she didn't hear the loud noise of the shower. It was muffled, like someone had placed ear muffs on her, the type she only used during winter time. She was so drowned and entertained by Santana's skin that the whole house could have fallen on top of them and she wouldn't have noticed.

Brittany brushed her lips along Santana's neck, a lustful laugh emerging from her throat when she hears Santana sigh in delight and lean against her.

"Britt…" Santana whispers, the sound inaudible to anyone who wasn't pressed against Brittany so tightly. Santana could feel every part of Brittany against her back – her soft breasts, her hands traveling up her navel, her lips against her shoulder blades, her stomach pressed against her lower back, and she could certainly feel the heat coming from lower down, where she knew Brittany was craving her.

"Santana…" Brittany says – her voice so coated with so much lust it makes Santana moan. When Brittany used her full name this way it made her shiver. It was used only in occasions like this, meaning that Brittany wanted her, _needed _her.

Santana leaned back against her girlfriend, Brittany's lips now positioned at the side of her neck while her head rested on the taller girl's shoulder. Brittany's warm and soft hands crept lower on her body, tracing small patterns against Santana's thighs. Every circle, line, or swirl that Brittany would draw with her fingers made Santana squirm with desire.

"You're teasing a lot…" Santana mumbles, incoherently, slurring – she was drunk with lust.

"I know". Brittany replies matter-of-factly, although the lust in her voice never failed to go away. Santana chuckles, allowing her own hands to fall to the sides. She begins to caress the sides of Brittany's thighs, letting her hands travel as far up as they can in this position.

"What about your sister?"

"She won't come in…" Brittany replies, parting her lips against Santana's neck. Santana shivers and tried to think coherently for a second.

"She came in that time."

"I locked the door this time".

That was enough for Santana, who was already going insane with the lust that was building up in her. Now there wasn't anything that was important, only Brittany – her hands on her body, the way the blonde's lips would kiss and nibble just in the right places, the warmth of her body pressed against Santana's back – it was enough to make her feel that pooling heat between her legs. She was sure it was not the temperature of the shower.

Brittany bites down on Santana's shoulders, gently, softly, but the gesture was covered in overwhelming desire. Her hands travel down again, brushing her fingertips along Santana's navel, making the Latina twitch. She definitely needed Brittany's fingers to dip lower. However, they didn't – Brittany's fingers traveled back up. Santana felt like she was going to lose her balance since she was having trouble monitoring all her body actions. Brittany's hands moved to Santana's breasts, softly caressing the nipples before cupping them.

Santana moans rather loudly.

"Shhh…" Brittany quiets her, smirking. "Not so loud San…"

Santana bites her lip, trying really hard not to make any noise as Brittany's fingers creep their way lower.

"Just…" Brittany whispers, pulling Santana tighter against her. "Breathe baby…"

Brittany's fingers tease the top of Santana's center and Santana breathes in – she's completely in Brittany's mercy, allowing the blonde to do whatever she wants with her.

"Please Britt, Britt" Santana begs, already at her breaking point.

Brittany's quiet chuckle resounds in her ears, and the blonde's fingers slowly reach her scorching center. They run softly along Santana's mound and the feisty brunette moans. Brittany uses her other hand to move Santana's head so she can kiss her, silencing her from waking anyone up. They kiss, slowly at first, while Brittany's fingers keep exploring Santana's core. Santana is panting and Brittany's lips are silencing her erratic moaning – she knew that if this weren't the case, she would have already woken Brittany's sister, and her parents if they were home.

"Brittany, oh God…" Santana bucks against Brittany's hand, needing to feel more than just the blonde's fingers on her clit. Brittany immediately senses Santana needs more and she dips her fingers lower, finding her entrance and sliding them in.

Santana is so wet Brittany's fingers slide in easily, knuckle deep. If the shower wasn't on, she would probably be able to smell her arousal, which mimicked her own. Brittany was starting to feel a little uncomfortable; Santana's struggle with her moans turning her on so much she was starting to grind against Santana's bare ass.

Santana could feel it, how Brittany was using her body to release the tension that was building in her. She felt the blonde's hips push against her bottom, a deep breath coming out from her mouth as she fought the moan that was also building in her throat. This made her extremely horny, knowing the effect she had on Brittany, even if she was technically not doing anything but give herself completely. So Santana decided to help, thrusting her hips back to meet Brittany's and then forward, allowing the blonde to be more thorough with her hand movements. Her fingers were sliding in and out of her and her thumb was rubbing Santana's nub.

"Santana…" Brittany moans and bites down on Santana's shoulder again. "It's not enough…" Brittany whimpers this time, pushing her fingers deeper.

Santana gasps and immediately covers her mouth, her moan sounding muffled against her skin. Brittany's hand is becoming more and more drenched with the second, and she's beginning to feel her girlfriend's walls clenching. She was close and Brittany wanted to make Santana feel good.

"Come for me San?" Brittany requests, purring softly next to Santana's ear. "Please baby".

Santana takes a deep breath again, shutting her eyes tightly as Brittany pushes her hand up, sliding deep once more. The palm of her hand rubs against Santana's clit and Santana bites down on her own hand, silencing the cry that was bound to escape. Her whole body shakes, and her body weakens – her legs feel like jelly and everything is just blank and numb. She's seeing stars, letting the pleasure roll off in waves through her. Brittany holds her, letting Santana's walls clench tightly around her hand. She's even wetter now, and Brittany feels the Latina's trembling body lean against her.

"Brittany…Brittany…Britt…" Santana chants her name like a mantra, letting her know exactly how she made her feel.

Brittany smiles triumphantly and once Santana's walls unclench around her fingers she slides them out, earning a whimper from Santana – she was used to Brittany's fingers in her, and losing contact was torture.

"Good morning". Brittany giggles next to Santana's ear, her own arousal still bothering her, but she decides to put it off for the moment. She wants Santana to come back to her senses before she can move on, since the Latina is still leaning against her, holding her left hand against her stomach.

"M –mm" Santana agrees, sighing as she unwraps Brittany's arm from her waist. "Good morning, gorgeous". Brittany feels the blush on her cheeks and she bites her lip. "You should definitely wake me up like that more often".

Santana pulls Brittany close, her lips moving to immediately munch on Brittany's neck, her teeth coming into contact with the spot that made Brittany squirm. Brittany holds her moan and bucks her hips against Santana's.

"Hmm" Santana begins, bringing their lips together in a fiery, lustful, yet passionate kiss. "Now it's my turn to say good morning…"

"You don't have to". Brittany was being modest, because she was dying for Santana's touch.

Santana laughs softly, taking no time to kiss downward, taking just a little time on her collarbone before bringing her lips to the blonde's breasts. Brittany throws her head back, a slight thud is heard from her contact with the wall, but she feels no pain, only pleasure – especially after Santana parts her lips and takes Brittany's nipple between her mouth, biting and sucking just the way she likes it.

"This…" Santana starts. Her hand moves lower and lower while her mouth it focused on the blonde's breasts. She runs her fingers through Brittany's drenched core, earning a moan from the blonde. "….Tells me otherwise".

"Oh shit, Santana". Brittany whispers, moving her hands down Santana's back.

Instead of continuing, Santana brings her fingers to her lips and sucks on them. Brittany groans in frustration. Santana licks her lips, allowing herself to taste a little more of Brittany before pushing her back against the wall – relatively gently, she was horny but didn't want to hurt her.

"I could do this all day Britt, Britt".

Santana dives in again, sliding her fingers over Brittany's clit, fingering her slowly at first, attempting to have Brittany extremely worked up. Brittany's body is shaking wildly, the feel of Santana's fingers so overwhelming it's making her body quiver in pleasure. Santana's fingers are sliding in, also knuckle deep, while she explores the blonde's neck, jaw, collar bone, breasts, and back to her lips. Brittany bites Santana's bottom lip, moaning as quietly as she can manage. The moans have been replaced by pants, since it's the mildest noise Brittany can make.

Santana and Brittany's body press together closely, breasts to breasts. Santana bucks her hips forward, applying pressure on her own hand and making her palm press against Brittany's center. Brittany gasps, moaning loudly – loud enough for someone to hear. Santana presses her lips against Brittany's, kissing her with fiery desire. Although, she did have to admit that the thought of being caught in the action was really hot. It only added to Brittany's desire, who was now thrusting her hips to meet Santana's hand.

"I love it when you get this wet for me Britt". Santana commences talking dirty to Brittany, something she knew the blonde loved, especially when she was desperately worked up. "But you have no idea how wet you make me…" Brittany groans, bucking her hips faster – so close to her climax. "You have no idea how many times I've gotten off just imagining you screaming my name – remember? All the times you have…" Brittany is shivering, Santana's hand never leaving Brittany's center. She's so close Santana can feel the muscles of Brittany's stomach tightening. "Especially when I do…" Santana curls her fingers just the way she knew would make Brittany come undone. Brittany's back arches, pushing against Santana. The Latina keeps her hand there, recognizing Brittany's expression – her lips parted, eyes shut tightly. Santana moves her free hand and places it over Brittany's mouth. Brittany bites down and cries against Santana's hand – it's enough to muffle the noise, although she's unsure if anyone heard.

Brittany's body is on fire. That familiar shock of electricity is running through her so quickly she cannot think straight. She can feel Santana smile against her skin as her hand muffle's her cry of utter pleasure. Her orgasm hits her from the tip of her toes and all the way up. Her walls are clenched tightly against Santana's fingers, and she's still bucking her hips, riding off her orgasm who has failed to subside – only Santana could do this to her.

"Santana" Brittany moans her name, the last waves of her orgasm making her feel lightheaded. "Fuck".

"Hmm, already did baby". Santana states with a light chuckle. She's pleased with herself – she always was, especially after knowing Brittany got off with a mind-blowing orgasm – which was almost always, so she was pleased with herself every day.

Brittany's eyes open slowly, blue meeting brown. Santana smiles, that warm, loving smile the Latina saved specially for Brittany – no one had ever seen that smile. Brittany leans in, moaning one last time while she kisses Santana, letting their tongues dance together before slowing the kiss down.

They kiss for what seems like hours, until finally the kiss subsides into subtle pecks, both girls needing to catch some air.

Santana finally retrieves her hand, a little unsure to why she had kept it there for so long. She cleans her fingers with the water falling from the shower, before cupping Brittany's face between both her hands. Brittany rests her forehead against Santana's, not needing to communicate anything. For both of them, a look could day it all – it was worth more than one million words.

_I love you_ Brittany's eyes conveyed.

_I love you too. _Santana's eyes responded.

* * *

><p>Brittany's hair hung down, her body shifted forward, like she was leaning to get something. Santana aided her by drying her hair with a dry towel, taking her time to make sure Brittany's hair was completely dried – she didn't want Brittany catching a cold. With a smile on her face, Santana lets go of the towel, motioning to Brittany that she could now stand up. Despite the incredible quickie that just happened in the shower, Brittany looked so innocent. She loved seeing Brittany like this, her hair disheveled, no makeup – just <em>Brittany. <em>

Brittany also looked at Santana, her body wrapped in a robe, which was neatly tied around her waist. She also had no makeup on, and Brittany thought she'd never seen anything more beautiful. She reached to touch Santana's hair, letting her locks twirl around her fingers, only to let them go and repeat the process. Santana allowed Brittany to touch her, this simple gesture sounding so intimate and loving that the Latina swooned.

Santana closed the distance, grabbing Brittany's hands and twining them together with hers. She got on her tip-toes – this was needed, since Brittany had a good two inches on her – and kissed her nose softly. It was cheesy, and if it would have been done by someone else, Santana would have felt the need to barf. Brittany scrunched her nose and smiled, giving Santana's lips a light peck.

"You were, incredible in there, I have no words Britt. Where did that come from?" Santana asks, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"I woke up and I was horny". Brittany shrugs, almost like she said the most normal thing in the world – in Brittany's world and mind it was though.

Santana chuckled. "Should've guessed".

Brittany grins. "I mean, I always am – especially now, I think it's that time when it just doesn't go away…" Brittany teases.

Santana groans, leaning to kiss Brittany once more. "Are you feeling something now?"

Brittany leans, kissing Santana's jaw and starts moving forward. This causes Santana to fall on the bed when the back of her knees hit it. Brittany hovers over her, her toned legs on the side of Santana. "Dunno, wanna try?"

_Knock, knock, knockknockknock…_

"Britt I'm hungry!"

_Devil child. _

Whoever thought that was a mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Suggestions? That'll be great. ;)**

**Song: **_Cosmic Love _by Florence and the Machine


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: AKHDKSHKHFSKHD 98 Reviews guys! You guys are incredible. 2 more for 100! *does the Naya dance* Thank you to all of you who review almost every chapter – You know who you guys are ;)**

**You know… There are only 58 Bartie (**_**Barf**_**ie) fan fics… HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA HAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH okay, done laughing. Have some Brittana.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17<em>

**Hold Still**

"I don't get it, what's the point of this if I don't have a pool?"

Brittany's voice was clear over the summer air. Santana just grunted in response, letting the rays of sun warm over her as she laid on a chair in Brittany's backyard. Sure, at her house they would have been able to tan and have full access to the pool, but since she had no plans on going back there as long as Brittany said so – and she knew it'd be a while; Brittany had no intentions of letting Santana go – she wasn't going back there anytime soon, and she didn't want to talk to her mother. At least, not yet. She pushed her Ray Bans away from her nose to look at Brittany, who looked utterly confused. _So freaking cute, God. _

Santana's warm smile – the one she reserved for Brittany only – made Brittany's face light up. "There isn't supposed to be a point, s'long as I can gets my tan on I'm happy".

"Yeah, but it would be better if we could use a pool you know? It's so hot lately".

"That's because it's summer Britt, Britt. It's bound to be hot".

And yes, Santana finally succeeded on teaching Brittany how to read a calendar. It didn't take her long. Despite whatever people said, Brittany didn't have the IQ of a shoe box – she could learn if she was taught in the right way, hence, why she was so fucking good at sex.

Brittany sighed, shrugging and putting on her sunglasses again. They matched Santana's, except that her frame was silver, Santana's was golden. She didn't quite care what they did, as long as she could spend time with Santana. They could be staring into the abyss and as long as Santana was next to her, Brittany was happy. But anyway, she wasn't really concentrating on tanning – not that tanning really needed concentration – she was looking at Santana like she always did.

"Fuck!" Santana yells into the silence, startling Brittany – who removes her glasses to get a better look.

Lord Tubbington is standing in the middle of Santana's abs. Santana is desperately trying to get him off but fails miserably, the cat was just too heavy for her to lift.

"Fuck Britt, has he gotten fatter? I can't move him away".

Brittany giggles. "Come here Tubs!"

Lord Tubbington immediately leaps off Santana's stomach and jumps on Brittany's lap. Santana rolls her eyes – she liked Charity better. But that wasn't a subject Brittany liked talking about. At first, Santana assumed Tubbington had eaten Charity – seriously, just look at his body fat – but no, and that was a subject for another day. She hated cats – she was more of a dog person, although she had a soft side for Tubbers.

"Have you ever thought about getting a dog?" Santana asks.

Lord Tubbington hisses and runs off. Brittany frowns. "Aw, thanks San, now you scared him. I told you Lord Tubbington hates that word".

"What word?"

"Dog".

Santana rolls her eyes then rolls her head to look at her girlfriend. She purses her lips and Brittany laughs, leaning over to place a peck on Santana's lips.

"You should totally move and lay next to me. We could totally get our cuddle on right now".

Brittany immediately grins and leaps over. She lands with a thud next to Santana, who immediately envelops her arms around the blonde's waist. Santana loved these moments of closeness with Brittany – being intimate without sex. In the past, she would have been completely opposed to any shows of sappy affection, but like always, Brittany changed her mind about everything. So Santana presses her lips against Brittany's forehead, while Brittany slowly traces circles on Santana's bare stomach.

"Aw, you guys are so flipping cute".

Santana groans, turning her head. Blonde hair, green eyes, a stupid smirk on her face. "Who let you in?"

"Britt's mom, duh!" Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Hey Quinn" Brittany calls, lifting the arm that was placed on Santana's stomach to wave. She doesn't move though, allowing Santana to keep her in her embrace. Brittany was ecstatic that Santana had not pulled away when Quinn had walked in – in the past, Brittany would have probably been on the floor from the hard shove Santana would have thrown her, but now, Quinn walked to them and sat on the chair Brittany had been lying on. Santana didn't even move her arms, she just looked at Quinn with an annoyed face. Yeah, that was probably Santana's trademark.

"Hey Britt". Quinn responds, smiling at her blonde friend. "What? Aren't you going to say hi Santana?"

She's teasing, Santana knows it.

"Ha, yeah right". Santana turns her head, adjusting her Ray Bans on her nose. "You get enough of a welcome from my acknowledgement of your presence".

"Welcome huh? You make it sound like it's your house".

Brittany just grins, pushing her sun glasses down again. "It is. She can call it her home if she wants to".

Santana just smiles, ignoring Quinn's comment completely. "Well, I'm glad you guys can settle in living together. How'd you do it Britt?"

Brittany tilts her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Shut it, Fabray. I'm an awesome roommate, Brittany knows that".

Brittany nods on cue, deciding to continue with tracing circles on Santana's stomach. Quinn is unbothered by this – or wasn't really paying attention to Brittany's fingers. She still thought it was too cute, seeing Brittany all curled up against Santana and Santana with that smug yet comforting smile on her lips.

"What brings you to _our _lovely home Q?" Santana finally asks, curiosity bringing the best of her.

"Well, neither of you answered your phone. I was bored and when I called Britt's house, her mom told me you were just lying outside, tanning. So, I decided to come over".

"You were bored, that's it?" Santana asks, completely aware of Brittany's fingers – it was just so damn hard to concentrate when Brittany did that.

"Yep" Quinn pops the p, shrugging again. "Hope you guys don't mind". She's really looking at Brittany when she says this.

"I don't". Brittany shrugs, and looks up at Santana. _Damn that pout._

"Yeah, whatever. It's a free country".

Quinn grins; happy she will get over her boredom for a while.

* * *

><p>It was a hilarious sight. Anyone would have thought so. Quinn runs behind Lord Tubbington, who had pawed her necklace when she took it off, and was now running around with it in his mouth. The cat was just too fucking fast. Santana watches from the stairs, filling her nails with her legs crossed. She watches Quinn leap at Lord Tubbington, only to land with a thud on the floor. Brittany is up on the couch, yelling orders at Lord Tubbington, who had absolutely no knowledge to the fact he was being scolded – there's only much a cat could do.<p>

"Brittany! Get your cat! C'mon, it's my mom's necklace!"

"Tubs, come on, give it back to momma".

Santana chuckles, rolling her eyes.

"You're not going to help?" Quinn exclaims.

"Nope, it's more fun this way".

Quinn throws her arms up in the air and Lord Tubbington takes the chance to run up the stairs. With a cocky smirk, Santana extends her arms, her fingers neatly wrapping around Quinn's necklace and tugs at it. With an angry hiss, Lord Tubbington lets go and continues his voyage up the stairs.

"How'd you do that?" Quinn asks, bewildered and slightly mind-blown.

"Haven't you heard Fabray? I'm the cat whisperer". She didn't know how she said that with a straight face.

Quinn blinks, once, twice, three times. Brittany gasps. "Really?"

Santana then bursts out laughing, Quinn joining her almost instantly. Brittany of course, thinking she was being made fun of, pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. Santana tries to recovers, clutching her sides before breathing, immediately getting up from the stair she was sitting on to walk to her blonde counterpart. She envelops Brittany in a tight hug. "I'm not making fun of you Britt, Britt. I was laughing at my own joke".

Brittany relaxes, nodding and allowing her arms to wrap around Santana's torso. "Oh, okay".

"Group hug?" Quinn asks.

"No".

"But…"

"No". Santana says with a smirk.

Quinn shakes her head and smiles. "I was only kidding".

"Right, you know you totally want to get your arms around me and Brittz". Santana replies, placing a soft kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"What are you guys bickering about?" Mrs. Pierce walks in, carrying a plate with cookies. Santana's nose flares and her stomach growls. _Thank God I'm not in Cheerios anymore. _She knew Quinn was thinking the same thing, because Santana swore she saw Quinn's eyes sparkle at the smell of chocolate chip cookies.

Brittany pulls away from Santana – hey, she was hungry – and grabs a cookie from her mom's platter.

"Quinn wanted a group hug and Santana wouldn't let her". Brittany speaks with her mouth full, a few crumbs of cookies fall on the floor. Mrs. Pierce laughs, and it matches Brittany's laugh – like mother, like daughter.

Quinn is still eyeing the cookies like they were the last Coke in the desert.

"For the love of Lord Tubbington Fabray, just grab a cookie before your eyes turn to those from the Japanese Anime cartoons". Santana says.

Quinn rolls her eyes and turns to Mrs. Pierce. "Go ahead sweetie, have all you want. It's been a while since I've seen you around here. I'm glad you guys starting hanging out again".

Quinn smiles and stretches her arm, immediately feeling that confidence she had with Mrs. Pierce again. Her hand finds the cookie and Quinn immediately brings it to her mouth. "Thank you, Mrs. Pierce".

Brittany was already munching on her second when Santana turned to grab one.

Her hands barely grasp the cookie when the phone rings. Mrs. Pierce gives the tray to her daughter and turns to the phone.

"Pierce residence".

Santana is busy munching at her cookie and Brittany is busy watching Santana eat her cookie. Quinn is just busy concentrating in eating her cookies – who could blame her really, Mrs. Pierce probably made the best Chocolate Chip cookies in all Lima.

"Oh, I'm not sure she wants to…"

Santana ears perk up. Brittany looks up with a frown. Quinn is still with her cookies.

"I understand that Maria… Yes, she's here".

Santana nearly growls, rolling her eyes and instinctively moving closer to Brittany. Brittany clasps Santana's hand.

No need to tell you what Quinn's doing – she must really be enjoying those cookies.

"All right, let me ask".

Mrs. Pierce lowers the phone and turns to her daughter and Santana. She takes a seep breath and gives Santana an apologetic smile. Santana immediately stiffens and her expression hardens. "It's your mother Santana; she wants to talk to you".

Quinn finally looks up – yeah, she was done eating – and frowns.

Brittany leans onto Santana, giving her a wondering look, one that says _where's the harm in talking to her?_

Santana sighs and stretches her hand. Mrs. Pierce nods and hands Santana the phone.

"What?" Santana says – her tone bitter and cold.

"_Santana honey, it's your mom"._

"Yes _mother_". Santana hisses. "I'm not retarded".

Brittany leans against the couch, immediately worried. Santana hasn't let go of her hand though – it's really tight and kind of starting to hurt Britt. Santana notices this though and loosens her grip on Brittany's hand. Brittany exchanges a glance with Quinn, who frowns at her blue eyed friend. The blue eyed blonde looks worried – she had all the right to be. Santana's confrontations with her own mother never ended nicely. On the other hand though, she was curious – just as Quinn – to know what Santana's mother wanted.

"No fucking way".

"_Language mija"._

"I can talk however I want".

"_Look, it's only lunch. You, papi, and me"._

"No".

"_Please Santana"._

Brittany looks at her girlfriend, her confusion quickly taking over. Santana looks up at Brittany with an apologetic, yet loving smile.

"You can't make me".

"_You can bring Brittany if you want"._

"Hell no, _estas loca_? I'm not going to risk Brittany by bringing her over _a esa pobre excusa de un hogar"._

Yeah, that definitely confused Brittany.

Quinn however took enough Spanish classes to know what Santana meant. _Are you crazy? _And _that poor excuse of a home_. It makes her frown, so she moves close to Brittany and latches her arm on Brittany's free one. Brittany leans her head on Quinn's shoulder. Mrs. Pierce however had already fled the scene, deciding to give the three girls privacy.

"_I promise I'll be on my best behavior. If Brittany is going to be with you for long –"_

"Rest of my life mother, I'll make sure of that".

Mrs. Lopez sighs on the other end. _"Just… Bring her – I want to meet Brittany as your girlfriend, not girl that is a friend"._

Santana pauses, her mom's voice sounding genuine enough to throw her off. She quints her eyes and looks up at Brittany.

"Hold on".

She covers the phone and squeezes Brittany's hand.

"She wants to have lunch with both of us". Santana tells Brittany, biting her lip. Brittany tilts her head to the side. She always thought the best of people, so she though _Why not?_

"Okay".

"Really?" Santana looks into Brittany's eyes, searching for some ounce of fear or doubt, but found nothing more than love and reassurance as Brittany nods with a smile.

Santana moves her hand away from the phone. "Okay, but Quinn has to come to".

_Fuck! _Quinn exclaims in her mind first. "Oh that's so nice Santana, ever thought about asking first?"

Santana raises an eyebrow at Quinn and Quinn mumbles – she didn't have anything else to do, might as well. "Fine".

Santana smiles triumphantly.

"_How about 1:30, that okay?"_

"Yes mom, I think that's fine".

"_Okay, perfect"._

"Bye mother".

"_Bye mija, te quiero"._

"Yeah, whatever. Bye".

Santana hangs up with an annoyed grunt. She throws the phone on the couch and immediately hugs Brittany tightly, her lips pressed against the blonde's jaw. "Thank you".

Brittany smiles, enveloping Santana tighter in her embrace. "Of course San, you know I'd do anything for you".

Quinn suddenly reacts. "Wait, why do I have to go though?"

* * *

><p>The house was probably one of the biggest houses in Lima – of course, with Mr. Lopez's salary it was a given. It also helped that Santana's mother worked in Real Estate, so they lived with luxuries and comfort. Not that Brittany's parents didn't have money; they just had less than the Lopez family. Quinn parks her car in the side of the street and purses her lips, looking at the familiar house – she feels terrified for Santana (who is clutching Brittany's hand so tight she thinks Brittany is about to lose that hand). Quinn knew that there was a strong possibility of a confrontation and her job here was moral support – although, she felt slightly third wheel – but she was going to support Brittany and Santana with this.<p>

Brittany bites her bottom lip and takes a deep breath. "Ready?" She asks Santana, who snaps out of whatever she was thinking. Santana looks into the sea of blue of Brittany's eyes and immediately feels better; there was just so much loving and reassurance in those irises that it was immediately calming for her.

"Yeah, I think so". Santana says, nodding and turning to Quinn in the driver's seat. "You're not going to chicken out Fabray right?"

Quinn raises an eyebrow. "And why would I do such a thing?"

Santana just shakes her head, waving Quinn off with her hand and turning to Brittany. The blonde's lips pulled up into a smile but gasped when Santana catches her by surprise, her lips furiously kissing her – it was desperate, fearful, and yet, had a hint of the love Santana could only share with Brittany. Quinn turned away – not because of disgust or anything along those lines – but because the moment seemed so intimate, she did not want to disturb it.

Brittany touches Santana's right cheek and rubs her thumb softly over it. As Santana pulls away, Brittany pecks her girlfriend's lips reassuringly. "Not that I complain, but – what was that for San?"

Santana presses her lips on Brittany's forehead. "Just needed reassurance".

Brittany nods, immediately understanding. "Oh, okay. You can do that anytime you want though".

"I know". Santana gives her such a warm smile that Brittany's heart skips a beat. "Now, let's get this over and done with".

Quinn finally turns around, turning her keys to stop the engine of her car – courtesy of her mother as an '_I'm-sorry-for-being-such-a-bitch-last-year' _gift. She watches Brittany and Santana slide out of her car and she follows behind. Her car locks with a double _beep _and she trails behind her two friends.

Brittany, deciding to soften things for Santana's mom holds her pinky in the air. Santana pauses, looking at the blonde's finger with curiosity and confusion. She understood why Brittany did this and it wasn't because Brittany was afraid of showing what they were, it wasn't because Brittany was scared, and it wasn't because she was uncomfortable – it was because she was trying to protect Santana by deciding to let the Latina's mother off easy. If they kept their affection on the minimum then Santana's mom would be more 'okay' with this. This, however, makes Santana frown.

"No". Santana says. Brittany is about to frown but understands when Santana's hand brings down her own, her hand moving to grab the blonde's. Their fingers twine together. Brittany smiles, softly kissing Santana's hand.

"So cute".

"Shut up the fuck up, Fabray" Santana says as she reaches the front steps. The ding-dong of the bell echoes in her ears, but in reality, it sounded more like a dirge.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lopez moves around her kitchen like a mad-man. She's cutting, chopping, slicing, boiling and she fails to hear the sound of the bell. She was extremely nervous. Whatever was going through her head was something very confusing – she <em>wanted <em>to do this, and at the same time she didn't. She was afraid, of technically everything – of learning about Brittany and Santana's relationship, of being around her friends, of confronting more of this issue. She desperately grabbed on to the last bits of sanity she had left – what with going through a depression when your daughter leaves your house.

… _You_ kicked _her_ the fuck out.

But the point was that she wanted Santana to return. She was going to try, for the sake of her relationship with her daughter, to accept this – to love Brittany like her second daughter again, to push her judgment and prejudice to the side, and to tell her daughter that she approves and loves her. It was going to be hard, especially with both of them in their presence. She would establish boundaries if Santana would agree to return home.

Mr. Lopez though, hears the bell immediately and lets his newspaper fall on the coffee table with a silent thud. He grumbles as he gets up – hey, he might be a doctor but he's 40-something, not an age to hop around and run. The doorbell sounds again and as Mr. Lopez approaches the door he can hear the voices coming from the other side.

"This is a bad idea Britt".

"Maybe it'll be a good thing". A voice he can't quite place but sounds familiar – it wasn't Brittany.

"Yeah, Quinn's right". Oh, that was Brittany.

He hears an exasperated sigh – one that could only belong to Santana. "I really do hope so".

The door opens swiftly and Mr. Lopez's lips immediately pull up into a welcoming smile. Santana wraps her arms around her dad's waist and squeezes – she didn't miss the house but she did miss her dad. She missed talking to him, she missed the relationship she had with him, the one she failed to have with her mother.

"Hey sweetheart". Mr. Lopez says, squeezing Santana back.

"Hi papi".

Santana lets go, deciding that it was enough fluff for her – she made it a rule that only Brittany could make her go all sappy.

"Hey Brittany". Mr. Lopez smiles. He spreads his arms and this catches Brittany by surprise. She liked Mr. Lopez but she never hugged him. Brittany shrugs, eyeing Santana who gives her an approving nod. Brittany hugs Mr. Lopez.

The hug is quick but welcoming. "And Quinn!" He exclaims. "I haven't seen you in a while".

Quinn smiles. "Yeah Mr. Lopez, have been a little busy".

"Oh please, moping over Finnessa is _not _being busy; it's doing collateral damage to the last pieces of sanity you have left".

Brittany snickers but turns serious almost instantly. "Wait… what's collateral? I think I failed that in Geometry…"

Santana laughs and Mr. Lopez's lips turn into a huge grin – she liked seeing his daughter happy. "No, no, that's equilateral Brittz. Collateral is like, saying mayor or big in a fancy way".

"Oh". Brittany thinks for a second. "Oh, okay". She says when she finally understands.

Quinn watches the interchange with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, Mr. Lopez, how was your evening?"

"It was okay thank you Quinn. How about yours?"

"I hung out with Britt and Santana all morning, so pretty boring".

Santana snorts. "A morning with Santana Lopez is _never _a boring morning".

Mr. Lopez shrugs, turning on his heel when the girls never come in and leaving them to quarrel on their own – hey, he was used to it.

"Oh please, you couldn't keep me entertained without Brittany around…"

"Wait… When did we have a threesome?" Brittany cuts in. Santana ignores it, deciding she'd explain the blonde later.

"Yeah right Fabray, you love me, you know it".

"You are just, so freaking frustrating!" Quinn raises her hands in the air.

Brittany's eyes are darting back and forth between her girlfriend and Quinn – who could be considered her best friend after Santana.

"Just keeping it real".

"Cease the savagery!" Brittany says in frustration, turning to the door and walking inside the house, leaving behind a confused Santana and Quinn.

"She was confused to what collateral was, but knows what cease and savagery is?" Quinn asks.

Santana just blinks and frowns, walking into her house with a dumbfounded look on her face. "I don't know… she used it in the wrong context, although…"

Brittany never failed to amaze her.

* * *

><p>When Mrs. Lopez hears Santana and another two extra set of footsteps walk into her kitchen she freezes. Santana has perfect knowledge of her mom's reaction and immediately reaches out to grab Brittany's hand again, their fingers lacing together perfectly. They glance at one another and Brittany squeezes Santana's hand tightly. Quinn however, places a reassuring hand on Santana and Brittany's shoulder, giving them an encouraging nod to speak up – she was going to have their backs no matter what.<p>

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez".

Always count on Brittany to break any silence.

Mrs. Lopez turns around, spotting the three girls – especially Brittany and Santana's hands twined together – and smiles. It wasn't too welcoming, but it was a start.

"Hi Brittany, Quinn – fancy to see you, it's been a while".

Brittany momentarily thinks of that woman from Modern Family speaking when she hears Mrs. Lopez speak. She faintly wondered what it'd be like if Santana talked like that, if her bedroom voice would be as sexy or if she would be able to understand her. She also wondered how her ghetto voice would sound with her mother's accent.

Quinn notices Brittany deep in thought, with her bottom lip between her teeth and elbows her gently – she was probably thinking something dirty.

"Hola Mija" Mrs. Lopez says, taking a cautious step close to Santana. "How are you?"

"Oh, apart from the fact that my own mother kicked me out of her house? Well, over the moon really".

Brittany sighs, pulling at Santana's arm to pull her closer.

Mrs. Lopez closes her eyes momentarily. "I'm so sorry Santana, about everything. Brittany, I'm sorry I almost hit you, that was unforgivable."

Santana looks at her mother with an emotionless expression. It reminds Quinn of last year, the countless poker faces Santana would pull off in Sue Sylvester's office – except for that time she sobbed uncontrollably because her tanning privileges were revoked.

Brittany just nods. "Its okay, Mrs. Lopez".

Santana, almost as if her mother wasn't there, speaks. "You don't have to say its okay Britt, you know its not. If you don't want to forgive her you don't have to". Santana reaches for Brittany's cheek and rubs her thumb softly on it.

"No, its fine, if she's really sorry then I don't care".

Something told Quinn this was going to be an extremely awkward afternoon.

* * *

><p>Quinn sits awkwardly next to Brittany at the dining room table, deciding to concentrate on her food. She learned something about having lunch with Santana and her parents during the past years – not because she was afraid of Santana's parents, but because Santana could find anything offensive. Speak if addressed to – better if it's a yes or no answer. Don't say anything about Santana's personal life. Don't say anything about Santana's school life. It was a lot easier than it seemed. But now, Mr. Lopez was bombarding her with questions.<p>

"And you didn't have a clue?"

"I did, I probably did, just decided to ignore it. I mean, I had a lot going on to worry about what Brittany and Santana were doing".

"Puckerman is hardly something difficult to assess". Santana comments, stuffing food in her mouth – not a large amount, she was just starving – and although she hated to admit, she missed her mom's cooking.

Brittany frowns. "San, that's mean".

Quinn snickers. "No Britt, assess, not asses".

"I don't get it".

"Assess is like to look over, asses is… you know… a lot of… ass?" Santana winces.

Mrs. Lopez watches this exchange – a little jealous that her husband is perfectly fine with this – and truly believes her daughter changes around Brittany. The way Santana's eyes look at Brittany so adoringly, the patience her daughter has with her, and the trust they have with each other – she'd never seen that with anyone. It reminded her of her relationship with Robert before they got married. She couldn't help but smile, seeing Brittany's look of realization when she finally figures out what Santana meant, Santana's soft, chime-like laughter at Brittany's quirkiness, and the loving gesture when Brittany presses her nose against Santana's shoulder – it was so intimate and adoring.

Quinn notices this, the way Mrs. Lopez looks at the exchanges between Santana and Brittany. She notices how her expression changed as the lunch passed. First it had been scared and confused, then it switched to a perfect settled expression, then it moved on to panic (that only lasted when Brittany pecked Santana's lips – and Santana hadn't pulled away, got to give the girl credit) but then it softened, like she saw something that made her rethink her actions instantly. Now, her lips were curled up in a smile, her hand grabbing Mr. Lopez's hand. She finally looked at her daughter like a proud mother – maybe not extremely proud, but she was getting there, she was finally in the way of accepting Santana.

She couldn't help but be happy for both of her friends.

"Okay, enough talk about body parts". Mr. Lopez interjects. "Who wants cheesecake?"

Brittany raises her hand immediately and Santana smiles so widely that Quinn smirks.

"What?" Santana hisses while both her parents leave the table. Her mother squeezes her shoulder and Santana feels like a weight had been lifted from it.

"You're such a sap".

"Okay, I've said this tons of times today, but I will again –Fuck you Q, fuck you".

"Language mija".

It didn't quite feel like home again, but it was a progress, a huge step forward.

* * *

><p><em>Santana,<em>

_You know I've never been good with words. You know that whenever I try to speak I cannot manage to say the right words. So, I am writing you this letter because I want to say things the only way I can say them right._

_What I saw today with you and Brittany, it reminded me of my relationship with your father. Like you and Brittany, we met in very young and bounded in the same college by some twist of fate. I do believe in that soul mate, that one person that is bound to be with you for the rest of your life. That's the way your father looked at me the first time he told me he loved me. That same look, filled with adoration, devotion, pure love – you gave it to Brittany so many times during dinner it made me feel slightly nostalgic. And finally, I saw. _

_I realize how much you love her and how much she means to you. I always thought Brittany to be a little naïve, but seeing the way she looks at _you_ it takes away all the doubts in my mind. _

_I cannot do more than I'm doing to gain back your approval because I know it's a long and arduous road to get there. I know we might not have the most perfect mother-daughter relationship but I want to know you Santana, not the person you've been hiding from me since you turned 14-years-old. I want to know you and Brittany; I want to know the love you have for each other._

_I love you._

_I approve._

_I accept you._

_Sincerely and with love,_

_Tu mama._

Santana folded the piece of paper in her hands. Everything suddenly feels lighter. The weight is lifted from her body and she's floating in a sea of relief. She hasn't forgiven her – Santana is known to hold grudges, but it's a start. She knows the relationship she has with her mom will not be flying colors and that her mom will have a hard time adjusting, but she can try – for Brittany's sake and for her sanity.

She feels that familiar set of arms envelop around her waist from behind and the delicious breath of her girlfriend against her ear lobe. Brittany lightly kisses Santana's cheek, resting her chin on Santana's shoulder while she reads over the letter.

If only things would go as smoothly as this when summer is over, she'd be the happiest girl in the planet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No I'm not done guys, I don't really know when I'm going to finish – I have the idea to HOW I'm going to finish it, but not when. I plan on giving you a little more angst, some fluff, and more smut ;)**

**Okay so I have a question – What is this whole Gingertana thing? Like, WHY are they trying to pair Santana with… Marissa?...Melissa? (No1Curr) from the Glee project? I don't watch TGP (unless HeYa guest stars in it, if not it's just a waste of my time) but I'm curious to why there's suddenly a ship involving Santana and her? I-no-ship Santana with anyone but Britt, it just doesn't make sense to me. It's Brittana or nothing. **

***insert Holly Holiday singing WHYYY? Gif here***

**Song: **_Hold Still _by Grizzly Bear


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

**I Belong to you**

The delicious smell of bacon flares in Santana and Brittany's nostrils. It's early in the morning and both girls are starving, Santana's stomach had growled just a second ago. Brittany watches her girlfriend look over the bacon pieces in the frying pan – she had decided to use olive oil instead of the other one, since it had less grease – and is tempted to bother her, but doesn't, she's afraid Santana will get burned. The bacon sizzles and the sound is very homey and comforting.

The Lopez's household seemed like a new place for Santana, probably because it felt like ages since she was here last. It took a little of convincing and a little of encouragement on Brittany's part, for Santana to decide to move back in. Brittany was okay with it, she knew that Santana had a lot of catching up to do with her parents and – despite protests of not wanting to leave her house – had pushed her to try again with her mom, and if something ever went wrong again, Brittany's house would always be available. Always waiting with open arms.

It was a little more uncomfortable to Santana than she thought, but she was glad her mom had not imposed too many rules except for: Door open at all times. She allowed Brittany to come over whenever she wanted, but if they were going to have a sleep over, Brittany would have to sleep in the guest room. It was different if she went to the Pierce's house – her mom would call Mrs. Pierce and would ask her to make them have the door open, to which Mrs. Pierce would reply with a sweet 'of course' only to wink at Brittany and Santana and allow them to close the door whenever they wanted; Mrs. Pierce was that awesome.

Her father though, was another deal. Mr. Lopez was completely fine with this relationship, as he had proven previously, and would sometimes bicker with his wife over the amount of privacy the girls were allowed to have – it's not like they hadn't done anything – but she wasn't going to discuss this with her mother, she wasn't going to claim that it wouldn't really stop Santana from sneaking into the guest room late at night to cuddle with Brittany – yes, cuddle. Whenever Mr. Lopez sensed that it was time for him to make an exit and leave the girls alone he would. He would explain to his wife the 'intimate' moments in which she had to walk away, to give them privacy. Mrs. Lopez was learning, baby steps, but she was learning.

But right now, neither parents were home, and Santana had immediately called Brittany to come over. It had taken Brittany two minutes; since she decided that running wasn't enough and took the car her parents had provided her, to make a ten minute walk a two minute drive. Santana appreciated this completely. They had the house to themselves and Santana was thinking about the many possibilities.

"Pool sex…"It was Brittany who says this aloud and Santana stops herself from turning over the bacon and looks back at Brittany. Brittany's eyes widen.

Santana laughs. "Did you just say that aloud? Britt, what were you thinking?"

"Well…" Brittany begins, unashamed. "About a pool, with us naked inside of it".

Santana shakes her head. "You didn't get enough from phone sex last night?"

"It's not the same thing" Brittany groans. "Your fingers are not the same as mine".

Santana groans - exactly for the reason you're thinking – and flips over the bacon. "I'm flattered".

Santana hadn't heard Brittany get up until she heard one of the pantries open. Santana looks over and raises an eyebrow. "Britt, what are you doing?"

"Looking for Lucky Charms".

"They're in the other pantry, we're about to have an omelet with bacon though…"

"Yeah, but I want this too". Brittany says when she successfully retrieves the lucky charms. She digs inside of it, bringing out a handful and stuffs her mouth with the cereal. Santana smiles.

"How do you eat so much and manage to look like that". Santana motions to Brittany's toned legs and flat stomach – especially her delicious abs.

"It's a talent". Brittany smiles innocently. "And the endless sex… wait you burn calories with that right?"

Santana smirks this time, turning off the stove and placing the bacon on a plate. "Yeah B, an hour of sex burns 360 calories".

Brittany's eyes widen and she begins to count with her fingers. Her face is strained as she tries to do the math and Santana finds it so adorable she lets her strain for a while. She knows what Brittany is trying to figure out while Brittany mumbles.

"It's Wednesday so…Four times…then it's that multiplied times 360…" Brittany scrunches her features.

"1440 calories burned the past two days, and I can't really do the math for last week – I really lost count…" Santana says absentmindedly, releasing Brittany from her misery. Hey, math was easy for her.

"That's a lot of calories". Brittany nods, knowing math wasn't hard for Santana, therefore, the blonde was unimpressed – she was used to Santana knowing almost everything.

"Mhm-m, that's right". Santana says as she places the bacon on the table in front of Brittany, who immediately stretches to grab one, leaving the box of Lucky Charms aside. She brings the omelet – which was already cooked and places it in the center. It was really big, therefore would perfectly suffice both of them.

"I hate that school's going to start already and that we have to go pick up school supplies". Brittany mumbles as she chews on her bacon.

"Yeah, me too". Santana says, immediately thinking on how her relationship with Brittany was going to work once they were in school again. Would she go for it? She wanted to, but she was terrified, of everyone, of being judged – but mostly, she was terrified for Brittany. She could take girls or guys shoving her against lockers and throwing Slushies at her face, but she didn't want Brittany to be target of hate crimes. Santana feared for Brittany's safety.

Brittany was always used to seeing the world as a happy and safe place, and ever since Brittany became a cheerleader, she was untouchable. No one messed with Brittany – partly due to the fact that no one really understood her – and no one had ever called Brittany names since middle school. Truth was, and Brittany didn't know that, that Santana had threatened a lot of people (cheerios, jocks, nerds, etc…) and threatened to castrate and destroy anyone who would try to harm her. She knew she wouldn't hesitate – if anyone ever hurt Brittany in any way, she'd flip, and she would move mountains and part seas to avenge her girlfriend.

Despite what Santana thought, Brittany was well aware of the consequences. She had seen what happened to Kurt, she knew that they would get hate and name calls. She knew that people might try and hurt them – but she didn't care, she never had. Brittany didn't really believe people thought she was straight as they came, she wasn't shy in voicing she was 'bi-curious', but no one really took Brittany seriously – she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. But once Brittany started to publicly date a girl, things would change. People would see that it's serious, that she in fact was bisexual, and that Santana was a lesbian. Trouble would start and people would try to break them apart. Brittany had already pictured the slushies on the face, the names, the shoves, everything really, but as long as she could be with Santana she didn't really care.

She voices it though, since she wasn't really known to filter her words. "San, what's going to happen when we go back to school?"

Santana swallows a piece of bacon and pretends she didn't understand the real meaning behind Brittany's words. "Well, I'll help you find your classes and I'll write your locker combination and memorize it too in case you forget, like that time in Sophomore year. We will sign up for Glee club again a- "

"No" Brittany moves closer, stretching her arm to place her hand on top of Santana's. "With us".

Santana sighs, turning her palm so she can grab Brittany's hand. She brings it to her cheek and leaves it there, allowing Brittany to rub it soothingly. "I don't know Britt, Britt. I don't know".

"You know it doesn't matter?"

Santana shifts her eyes to Brittany, leaning against her palm. "What doesn't?"

"What people will say or do. I don't care San, they can do anything they want and call me all the names they want – it's not going to make me love you any less".

Santana swallows, taking a deep breath. "I know you don't care B. But I do, and not because of my safety, but I'm so terrified…" She looks to the side and then back at Brittany. "Of anyone hurting you. Britt, if something ever happens to you, and it's because of me, because _I'm _dating you and not Artie or any other guy, I don't think I could ever forgive myself".

"You're scared because you think I'll get hurt? But everyone loves me!" Brittany chirps.

"Not everyone Britt. They love you when you're straight, when you date guys. But you don't know if people will change their minds about you. Karofsky won't dare touch you but Azimo, and those other jocks – Britt, they wont stop because you're a girl…"

Brittany looks down and presses her lips together. "If that weren't the case though, would you do it?"

"You mean if there weren't hateful, homophobic bastards in the world? If people didn't think gay people are evil? Yes, Britt, I would be out and proud. I'd show you off as the world's greatest girlfriend. I'd hold your hand in the hallways and kiss you in public; I would do all those things – but… The world isn't like that".

Santana hated hurting Brittany and she could see it in the blonde's expression that she wanted Santana out more than anything. She wished she had the strength and the pride to do all those things, first day of school and till the day they died.

Santana hears Brittany's trembling intake of breath. "But, can we take it one day at a time? Maybe, not coming out to everyone, but… How about Glee club first? Everyone's been accepting and I bet Mr. Schu won't mind".

"That's because Mr. Schuster is a pedo-bear, I swore he grabbed my boob that day he was trying to prevent Quinn and I from fighting…" Santana shakes her head to get back on topic and looks up at Brittany's eyes. They're watering, which means she's in the verge of tears, but Santana knows she's there too.

She ponders upon it. Coming out to Glee club wouldn't be a bad thing – most of them know: Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, even Artie – it wouldn't harm anyone if the others knew. Santana scoots closer to Brittany and lightly presses her lips on the blonde's cheek. "But yeah, I think we can do that".

Brittany half smiles and squeezes Santana's hand.

"I love you with all my heart Britt…" Santana speaks up, needing to reassure her girlfriend. "I don't want you to ever question that. It doesn't matter what happens, I will always love you. No one will ever replace you".

Brittany is impressed to how Santana always read her mind somehow, she had been thinking of all the guys that flirted with Santana in the hallways – Brittany wasn't known to turning into the green jealous monster, but a part of her thought that for the first time ever, she would be jealous. "What about all the people that flirt with you though?"

Santana shakes her head. "No Britt, I won't go out with anyone, I won't date anyone. I want you and _only _you…"

"No flirting with guys?"

"Ew, no".

"Girls?"

Santana gives Brittany a look and Brittany smiles.

"Only you". Santana grins.

"Can we sit next to each other in Glee club again?"

"Yes".

"And sing a duet together?"

Santana pauses momentarily but actually smiles. "Yeah B, that would be nice".

Brittany leans over and places a tender kiss on Santana's lips, one Santana returns with another smile. "I love you".

"I know B. And you know I love you too..." Santana pauses while Brittany moves to nuzzle her face in her neck. She whispers so faintly Brittany fails to hear. "So much it terrifies me".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for short chapter.**

**I got 2 reviews last time :( but i think fanfic was acting weird. Anyway, still 100 reviews! ^_^ **

**And if you have suggestions that would be terrific**.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! **

* * *

><p> <em>Chapter 19<em>

**The Line**_  
><em>

Shopping for school supplies was probably one of the worse parts of summer. Santana hated walking around Staples Center, putting items in the small cart, knowing that at the end of the year she was probably either going to throw everything away or burn everything. The only thing that kept her from complaining every minute was Brittany's enthusiasm. She was filling carts with almost everything, claiming that someday, she was probably going to use them. One item after the other, the cart filled with notebooks, pencils, pens, sharpeners, folders, stickers, post it's, and other items that definitely were not in Santana's list. But hey, as long as it made Brittany happy, she'd shove the whole store on the cart if she could.

Brittany almost danced around, humming a song to herself as she reached to grab a purple backpack from the many that were hanging on the wall."How about this one?"

"Britt, you change your backpack every year, is it really necessary? I mean, it looks exactly like the one you had last year, just purple…" Santana examined the Jan's Sport label on the book bag, smiling to herself.

"Well yeah, what's the fun in starting a new school year without a new backpack?"

"Where's the fun in starting school at all?" Santana groans, turning to put the backpack in the cart. Brittany smiled widely – she knew she was getting her way today, but yet again, when didn't she get her way?

"Yes!" Brittany fist pumps, which causes Santana to giggle. It was so fun to watch Brittany happy, even if it involved annoying school supplies.

"So, why don't you head that way and go get the stuff in the list I highlighted and I'll get the other half? That way we won't spend a lot of time here".

Brittany nods, brushing her fingertips on Santana's shoulder as she turns on her heel and walks to the other side. Santana watches the blonde walk away before grabbing a backpack from the wall, one that matched Brittany's but in another color – just to show her solidarity. Lie, truth it, she was a sap – Brittany made her a sap – and she loved the idea of both of them having matching backpacks.

Brittany glances at the list on her hands, looking around as she tries to find the items that match the name on the piece of paper. She picks up a case of permanent markers – neon colors of course, she knew Santana was probably going to pick the darker ones – and tosses them on her cart. She's not really thinking about much, just the fact that school was going to start soon, that she will have to have countless study sessions with Santana – that usually involved some kind of nudity like that Adam Sandler movie – and that Glee club was on again. She very consciously ignored the fact that things between her and Santana were probably going to change. Brittany wasn't going to be able to hold her hand in the hallways and tell her she loves her everyday. She wasn't going to be able to kiss her in school grounds or call Santana her girlfriend. Santana was probably going to get hit on – probably by both genders, which was such a champagne problem – and she was going to be jealous, even though she trusted Santana with her heart, she didn't particularly trust other people.

So she stuffed the things in her cart, ignoring all the problems and just focusing on the positive. They'd make it through. Slowly, but they would find a way to make it work.

* * *

><p><p>

Santana meekly made her way through the aisles, sometimes even stuffing useless crap into her cart, ignoring the perverted leering of the other teenagers who tried to get a peek up her shorts every time she would bend over to grab something from the bottom tiles. In the past, she wouldn't have hesitated to tease them a little, maybe even succeeding in giving them boners and laugh as they ran off to the bathroom in embarrassment. But she wouldn't do it now, especially because she was with Brittany. They had been partners in crime before, utilizing their looks to make boys topple over and fall, but Brittany was nowhere to be seen, and Santana started to get a little worried, since she had only given the blonde a couple of items.

So Santana turns her cart around, darting towards the direction where she had seen Brittany go, hoping she didn't get lost like last time – Brittany's mom had given her a lot of shit for that and she sure didn't want to go through that again. She ignored the people around her as she patiently searched for the familiar wave of blonde hair in between the aisles, but so far had been unsuccessful. Santana wasn't the one to have panic attacks – okay, that was a lie, but she had panic attacks for concrete, solid reasons – but she felt like panicking when she failed to find her girlfriend. She had just gotten Brittany and she sure as hell did not want to lose her, especially not in a supply store, it was just so damn embarrassing. _Yeah, I lost my girlfriend at a supply store._

She also imagined the explanations to the police. _She's about yey tall, blonde, blue eyes, really perky, sexy as hell, possibly mumbling something about her cat..._

And the explanation she would have to give Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. _Well, see Susan, Brandon, we kind of got separated at Staples, for five minutes ONLY I swear! And she just, disappeared… is it possible for you two not to hate me because of it? No…_

But Santana sighed in relief when she spotted Brittany holding a plastic pencil case holder with a frown in her face.

"Britt…" Santana called, and Brittany turned around. She noticed the frown she was wearing was confused. "What is it Britt, Britt?"

"I just don't get it, I mean, there's big ones, small ones, one with double cases – Like, wouldn't it just be enough to stuff all your junk in a simple pencil case holder? There's so many of them, it's so confusing…"

Santana chuckles, examining Brittany's cart and smiling when she noticed that the blonde had indeed, retrieved all the items on the list. She was just missing the pencil case.

"Just choose whichever one hun, I mean, pencil cases are not too necessary, you can just shove everything in your backpack".

Brittany nods, deciding on that and putting the pencil case down. "Okay. I gotta go pee, do you mind taking these to the cashier?"

"No, it's fine. Go pee, I'll wait for you in the entrance…"

Brittany smiles and turns on her heel, towards the white door that was labeled: WOMEN.

"Don't get lost!" Santana yells after her girlfriend and she hears Brittany's faint giggle as the door closes.

* * *

><p><p>

The woman behind the counter frantically attempted to slide the post it's through the machine, but somehow, the machine did not recognize the code of the supply. The woman – or more like girl – named Georgina grumbled when the machine read "BARCODE ERROR" again.

"Shit…" The brunette muttered, earning a raised eyebrow from Santana, who was now about to lose her patience.

"Listen Bubble Gum…" Santana made obvious reference to the fact that the girl seemed to be attached to the Trident in her mouth. "I don't have all day, my… friend…and I have stuff to do, and I wants all these items ready before she gets here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Um, yes ma'am".

"And don't call me ma'am; I'm not forty-years-old…"

"And how old are you, fifteen?" The cashier mumbles, pressing her lips together when she realized she said it out loud. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that aloud…"

Santana nearly growls but spots Brittany approaching from the bathroom, deciding to ignore the girl, and nod towards the machine when it finally recognizes the code. "Just get this done please, aforez I ends you…"

The woman frowns at Santana's slang. "Uh, okay, just a second…"

"Hey San, what's taking so long?"

"Sorry Britt, the machine wouldn't recognize the bar code for the post it's…"

Brittany looks over, spotting the woman behind the counter. Her hair was brown but pulled in a pony tail, she was wearing the Staple's center shirt, but from the look of her blue jeans and shoes, Brittany's gay-day suddenly went off. And the way she was looking at Santana, like she was ready to pounce and ravish her… It made her uncharacteristically angry.

Georgina of course didn't ignore the fact that Santana was probably one of the best looking girls she'd ever seen walk into this store. It was hard not to lust after her.

"I apologize profoundly, the machine does this sometimes, and we've tried to get it fixed…"

Santana glares and snatches the receipt, looking at the price before motioning for Brittany to not bother paying – she loved spoiling Brittany, even if it was with school supplies. Besides, it was her dad's money, it's not like it came directly from her bank account – which had diminished considerably since she had been spending her own money when at Brittany's.

The cashier grabbed Santana's red American Express and swiped it gently, her eyes curiously, and teasingly eyeing Santana up and down.

Brittany wasn't oblivious to this, and almost in instinct, with a sudden possessiveness that she never showed, rested her chin on Santana's shoulder – she was trying to make the cashier know Santana was off the market, and would be, for a very, very long time.

Santana smiles, knowing there's not anyone they know around, so she allows Brittany to trail her fingertips along her arms. She's well aware of the cashier's leering, and well aware of the fact that her clothing, hair-do, and lack of makeup screamed capital G, Gay.

"There, one-hundred-and-thirty-three-dollars with eighty-seven cents".

Santana doesn't say a word; she just snatches the pen from the cashiers hand. Her arms shakes a little when Brittany runs her whole hand down her biceps, and swallows hard – it was so damn hard to concentrate when she did that!

Brittany though is slightly more concentrated at leering at the cashier who keeps eyeing Santana like she's a piece of meat. The cashier is obviously unconcerned of the fact that Brittany is stroking Santana's arm, or that Santana seems at loss of words when Brittany's hands trail to her waist.

"Britt…" Santana shoots a barely audible warning – the PDA was becoming too much and she was afraid of someone noticing – not much the cashier, but of someone they knew walking in and looking. Just picturing Jew Fro walking through the doors and immediately publishing it on Facebook, or MySpace, or Twitter – or whatever social network he posted his gossip in – made her shiver.

Brittany pauses, not turning her glare away as she removes her hand and sits up. She's fuming for no reason – she had never been jealous, but just the thought of someone flirting with Santana made her really angry. She realized it was because her relationship with Santana was real, because she loved Santana so much she was afraid of losing her, and suddenly everyone just seemed like a threat. Hell, she'd be jealous of Quinn even, if it weren't for the fact that Quinn always comes out more heterosexual than Lebanese. And this stranger eyeing her girlfriend was suddenly hostile, someone that needed to be removed quickly before Brittany lost it.

As Santana carefully scribbles her signature on the voucher, the cashier toys with Santana's card. Santana puts the voucher down and reaches for her card, but Georgina grips it harder. "I'm sorry for taking longer than usual; we try our best here at Staples for costumer service. You can file a complaint if you'd like…"

"I'd like to file more than a complain…" Brittany mumbles under her breath.

"Whatever, it's the last time I'll come to this place anyway…" Santana flips her hair to the side and grips the card again.

"Let me make it up to you… Do you like Breadstix, let's say eight p.m?"

Santana is about to speak but is silenced when she feels Brittany's hand on top of hers. "I don't think so…" Brittany snatches the card away from Bubble Gum's hand, her voice filled with venom.

"And you are?"

"None of your business". Brittany snaps.

Santana's eyes widen – she's never seen Brittany act like that, jealous, possessive – it was so hot. She wasn't even afraid to admit she was little turned on right now. She watched Brittany's eyes leer intently at the cashier, almost like if the girl did any wrong move Brittany would annihilate her.

"You make decision for your friend?"

"No, she can make whatever decisions she'd like, I'm just saying – I don't want her going out with you".

"Why not?"

"Because…" Brittany begins, pausing as she thinks of the words. She wasn't going to say it aloud, not yet, she didn't want to out Santana like this. "I say so…"

Santana notices that the tension is so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Okay Blondie, whatever you say. Anyway, what do _you_ say?" The brunette smiled at Santana.

Brittany crosses her arms and opens her mouth but Santana, not wanting to let Brittany down, speaks up.

"You really think you have a chance with this?" Santana motions to herself. "Yeah, right".

"I know she's hot…" Brittany says, filling in for Santana. "Like really, really hot…"

"But it takes a lot to get up on all of this. A hot piece of ass like me has better taste…"

"Yeah… wait… what kind of taste? Are you talking ab-"

"Shh, no, not that Britt".

"Oh…"

"And just for the record, watch yourself before you call my _girlfriend _Blondie again. The last time someone insulted Brittany, called her the slightest name, the girl who dared ended up with a black eye and a missing tooth…"

The cashier notices the threat is real and swallows, suddenly appearing to be fixated on her work again.

Santana grabs the bags from the counter and turns around, smiling to herself.

Brittany grins widely, pausing to say something to the cashier.

"Also, I'd tapped that. I do at least once a day – she's even hotter below the clot –…"

"Brittany!"

"What?"

* * *

><p><p>

Brittany pants, collapsing on top of Santana – exhausted, drained, but completely satisfied. Don't get her wrong, she loved sex with feelings, but whenever Santana and she got down and dirty like this, leaving all of that behind – it was the hottest thing in the world. Santana lets out a deep, throaty moan – a last one, as she skims her hands along Brittany's waist once the blonde lies down next to her. Brittany nuzzles her face in the crook of Santana's neck and kisses it. She can taste sweat and sex and at the same time, that taste that was only Santana. It was intoxicating; she could do that all day.

Brittany still hadn't gotten over the fact that Santana had called her, her girlfriend in a public place. She could have sworn in was a dream, but now she was pretty sure it wasn't. Although her dreams were vivid, she knew she wouldn't be able to feel like this in a dream – her orgasm wouldn't have rippled through the way it did. But they hadn't gotten a chance to talk about it, because as soon as they had walked in to Brittany's room Santana had pushed her against the wall and kissed her, claiming something along the lines of Brittany being hot when she was jealous, and that it was a huge turn-on. Brittany made a mental note for other times.

But she knew she had to bring it up. The blonde hated breaking moments like this, but she was curious, she needed an answer.

Santana was about to drift off in sleep while her fingertips traced over Brittany's bare back when Brittany spoke.

"Santana…"

"Yeah B?" Santana mumbles, placing a light kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Back at Staples, you…" Brittany pauses and looks up, noticing Santana's eyes were closed. "You called me, well you said… You told the cashier…"

"That you were my girlfriend?"

"Yeah…"

"But you are?" Santana says it as a question.

"I know, but I thought you said you didn't want to come out".

"Please Britt, that girl was so obviously gay – the way she was leering at me – God, even Ellen Degeneres would tell her to cool her gay off…"

Brittany giggles, despite the topic. "But, you came out to someone an—"

Santana sighs, sliding her hand to Brittany's jaw. "Look B, I know I did – but I did it because I love you. I did it because you were so jealous smoke was coming out of your ears. I want you to trust me; I want you to know that I will not accept anyone's invitation anywhere. Besides, there wasn't anyone there – no one we knew at least. There wasn't anyone in line behind us. For all I care the cashier won't say anything – it's not like she knows who I am. I just want you to be secure about us".

"I am". Brittany says. "But it was the first time you every called me that in a public place".

Santana smiles, tightening her grip on Brittany's body. "I know Britt, Britt. And I promise that one day I'll call you that in _all _public places, and to _everyone. _Besides, you know you're not the only jealous one".

That's all Brittany needed for reassurance and she reaches over to kiss Santana lightly on the lips. "I like it when you get jealous". Brittany comments.

"Hmm, you should take a look at yourself. It took all my willpower not to drag you to the ladies room and make you come undone inside there…"

"Speaking of coming…" Brittany moves to straddle Santana. "Do you think you have a round two in you?"

Yeah, Santana definitely loved jealous Brittany.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: So, basically, this story is almost over. I wanted to end with the first day of school, or probably a week in – I don't particularly know yet. But tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**I'm still trying to think how to do the next smut. Someone requested dominant Brittany, where she didn't let Santana use her hands, so I'm definitely thinking about that.**

**GLEE S.3 STARTED SHOOTING. WHOOP! Who's excited? I know I am.**

**Oh and I don't know if there's a Staples center in Ohio, but let's just assume there is – oh well, I just wanted to put staples there because of HeMo's commercial. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: So I apologize for the wait. I am deeply ashamed by the amount of time it took me to write this up, but life and college got in the way. I finally found time to type this up last night, it's short, but there's one more chapter to go which I'll make sure it's long enough. I apologize and thanks for the reviews and those who patiently waited. _**

**_xoxo_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 20<em>

**Chasing Cars**

Funny how fast time passes so quickly you barely notice the best months of someone's life flying by faster than they can take in everything that happened. The worse part of this is not being able to answer with the truth, not being able to fully respond to the simple question of: "What did you do this summer?" _I hung out with Brittany. _The words resound in Santana's head over and over, sinking in as she realizes how much she was going to miss with all this secrecy. She wished she could reply with the complete truth: _I hung out with my **girlfriend**, Brittany. _That word, so easily had flowed through her mouth during the past two-and-a-half months, and now, she failed to find the air to say it out loud. Santana wished se could, look at Jacob Ben Israel in the face and say: _I had sex with Brittany all summer. _Then, just turn around and watch his speechless expression, and the probable inevitable bulge in his pants – but she knows she's not ready for that yet.

She feels the bed shift, her body bouncing slightly from the change of weight and her eyes flicker to the right, exactly at the source of the movement. Santana can see the back of Brittany's golden locks sliding off her pony tail to neatly cascade down her back and shoulders. Brittany's head shakes slightly to let all the strained hairs fall in place. Santana observes the rise and fall of Brittany's shoulder from her breathing, one of her hands placed on the bed while she holds the schedule for Cheerios practice with the other, her nose buried in it, almost as if she were having trouble reading it.

But Santana can't resist though, and wills herself to let go of all unpleasant thoughts clogging her mind. She stretches her hand, her fingers twining in between Brittany's blonde hair. Not a knot, nothing – Santana's fingers slide neatly to the end. Brittany places the list on the nightstand, taking Santana's actions as a sign that she should change her attention to something else.

Brittany was probably more aware of what was going through Santana's head more than Santana herself was. She knew the incessant drabble that was probably clouding Santana's mind right now, and she knew better than to bring it up – if Santana wanted to talk about it, she would bring it up. The new school year would imply a new level of secrecy to their relationship – not that most of Glee Club didn't know already, except for Puckerman and Mike, everyone was aware that they were sharing more than a close friend relationship – however, this wasn't about Glee club, this was about the rest of the school, Santana facing her insecurities and doubts face front. She wasn't ready to take that bullet yet and Brittany respected that, she wanted her girlfriend to be ready before they could take the step towards a public relationship.

Soon, Brittany feels the softness of Santana's grey pillows touching the back of her head, however Santana makes no movement and Brittany tilts her head slightly to the left, her eyes meet Santana's instantly and both of their lips tug up to a small smile.

"Hey you…" Santana says, her fingertips finally reaching out and tracing Brittany's jaw.

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own_

_We don't need anything, or anyone._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Hi…" Brittany replies, leaning in to Santana's feather light touch. Her don't leave Santana's thoughtful, yet intense gaze and she scoots closer, letting here fingers touch Santana's exposed hip.

It surprises Brittany though, that the next thing Santana says is blatant and straight to the point. "What's on your mind?"

Brittany can tell that Santana is preoccupied, perhaps more over her wondering to what Brittany was thinking in the first place – she was probably scared that Brittany wouldn't want to pull through this.

"You…"

The response is almost instant, like Brittany didn't have to think about what she was thinking. She never had, not when Santana was the only thing in her mind lately, other things just seemed trivial and unimportant to her. Santana's lips curl and her cheeks redden but her dark skin doesn't allow Brittany to notice her blush.

"Can I ask you something else?" Santana presses, leaning in to Brittany's touch when her fingertips tighten around the flesh of her hip. She takes a deep breath, not from arousal – Brittany's stimulation was anything but lustful – it was comforting, reassuring, almost as if she was showing Santana that she was here to stay.

"Of course". Brittany smiles, leaning in to press her nose against Santana's cheekbone.

"Where do we stand?"

Brittany raises an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side and looking at Santana with a confused expression. "Um, we're lying down San, not standing up…"

Santana chuckles, her eyes closing at the small laugh that escapes her throat at Brittany's attempt of humor. "C'mon B, be serious".

Brittany grins, her white teeth visible in the dark. "What do you mean?" Her tone is now serious, knowing Santana did not intend this to be a funny conversation.

"About you and I. Where does this new school year put us?"

Brittany understands the question now; her fingertips now leave a trail of fire as she moves them up Santana's waist. She's thoughtful for a few seconds, attempting to find a way to word her thoughts correctly. "Well, you're my girlfriend, right?"

Santana nods at the question although Brittany needed no assurance on that. Santana waits for Brittany to continue, not letting her fears overcome her.

"And we belong together; at least, I think so. When we're together… its magic Santana. Like putting the last piece of the puzzle together after spending weeks trying to solve it. You know the feeling. And I don't think that a new school year should drive us apart – I don't think it could, in any way. 'Cause I'm here for you, I'm here at your side, always, no matter what. So whatever you want to do, whether you want to come out tomorrow, or in ten years, I'll still be here San. I only care about you and me, not what other people think or say. A public relationship is not everything I long for, if I can just be with you, even if it's a secret, it's enough for me".

Santana lets Brittany finish her speech, her eyes shut while she swallows the lump in her throat. She tries to keep her emotions in check, but she fails to stop the tear that drifts down her cheek at Brittany's capability of understanding. It's just exactly the reassurance she needed, that Brittany wasn't going to leave her because she was afraid of coming out. There's no response in her head, Brittany has said enough, and her mind is filled with too many emotions to come out with a concrete response, so she says the only truthful, complete, perfect thing she can say:

"I love you Britt, I really, really do. I literally don't want to spend a second away from you".

Now Brittany's arms are slowly wrapping around her smaller body and she feels Brittany's mouth softly come into contact with her collar bone while she nuzzles her head in Santana's neck. "I love you too and I'm not going anywhere, so I hope you don't get bored of me".

_I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel._

_Those three words are said too much, they're not enough._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Santana chuckles again despite the happy tears that keep flowing down her cheeks. Her arms imitate Brittany's motions and are soon wrapping around the blonde's smooth, lean, and practically perfect body. Santana grips the fabric of Brittany's Hard Rock Café t-shirt, the bottom part of her hands lightly coming into contact with the skin of Brittany's lower back, exposed by the slight rise of her shirt and her lack of any type of bottoms, just Brittany's purple panties.

"I could never get bored of you Britt, ever. I'm actually afraid you'll get bored of _me_".

She feels Brittany shift her body so she could look at her and suddenly, Brittany is giggling hysterically. Santana frowns, confused to what Brittany found funny, but lets her finish laughing regardless. "What?" Santana asks the frown still predominant in her features.

Brittany's lips come into contact with Santana's forehead. "You are silly. Santana, I've known you for like, 12 years and I've never gotten bored of you, what makes you think I'll get bored of you now?"

Now that Santana understood, her lips curl into a smile again. "I don't know, I guess I'm just scared that you'll find someone whose way more worthy of you than I am". Santana's downright honesty was something she had to do, something she had been meaning to address for a while now.

Brittany sighs, shaking her head and resting her forehead against Santana's. "If you haven't noticed, the only person who is worthy of me, is you".

"You're just saying that…'

"No". Brittany assures, her hands pulling Santana closer to her body. "You understand me, you appreciate me, you know me, and most importantly, you love me. I don't think anyone has loved me the way you love me, and I don't think anyone will love you the way I do. We deserve each other, even if you do deserve someone smarter than me…"

Santana moves her hand from Brittany's waist to place it on her cheek, her thumb brushing across her white skin. "Don't ever say that Britt, ever. You are the smartest person I know, no one should dare tell you otherwise. You just, bring a side of me that no one has ever seen…"

Brittany interrupts though, not letting Santana finish her sentence. She can't help the smile that creeps on her lips at Santana's frustration behind her interruption. "I don't bring it. It's always been there, you just don't let a lot of people know you for real, Santana Lopez, not McKinley High's head bitch in charge".

Santana laughs more genuinely now and before she has time to respond, Brittany's lips come into contact with hers. Quickly, she feels her muscles relaxing, her shoulders slumping down, her back un-tensing, and the muscles of her neck smooth at Brittany's touch. Santana leans into the kiss, breathing out while Brittany's mouth moves slowly, treating Santana's lips like they were made of porcelain.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

"We need to get our sleep on". Santana mumbles against Brittany's lips, but shows no will power or desire to move away from Brittany's soft and chaste kiss.

"Who needs sleep?" Brittany mumbles back, placing feather light kisses on Santana's swollen lips every now and then.

"People who have school tomorrow morning".

"But I want to stay like this…" Brittany pouts and this time, it's Santana's turn to capture Brittany's bottom lip between her own.

"Me too. I'll tell you what? I'll let you be the bigger spoon this time".

Brittany's chime full laugh echoes in Santana's attentive ears. "Okay, but promise to save water tomorrow morning?"

"I promise B, I'll wake you up and everything".

Brittany's hand again travels down to Santana's hip. It molds itself against her skin, her fingertips lightly pressing against it. Santana's hand travels down Brittany's arm, to come to rest at the lower part of her arm, keeping her arm in place like a safeguard.

Santana's eyes slowly begin to shut themselves, her nostrils flaring and taking in the last of Brittany's scent for the night. Brittany's face nuzzles back in Santana's neck and Santana feels that last, goodnight peck against it.

"Night B". Santana whispers against Brittany's collar bone, their bodies close and molded together, just like pieces of a puzzle, exactly how Brittany had described.

"Night San".

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads._

_I need your grace, to remind me_

_To find my own._

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last and basically it will be 'The Purple Piano Project' through the eyes of Brittany and Santana, perhaps the unscripted interactions between the two during that time, up to the point where Santana gets kicked out of glee club. I'm also thinking of switching point of views to first person Santana. But oh well, I'll see.**

**Also, check out my other fic: Resident Gleevil, for all those Unholy Trinity fans and fans of Resident Evil and what not. **

**Tumblr: simplemathiswherewestarted. tumblr. com (just basically Brittana and possible sneak peeks of these fics or one shots here and then)**


End file.
